Sentōki
by Created to Write
Summary: After the conflict with his brother, Raphael had wandered into the mountains, consumed with guilt. But after an encounter with a moral-less ninja, Raph comes to learn that guilt is too heavy a burden to hold.. unless someone is there to lighten the load. [Sequel to Tsuma] (Rating may change as story goes on)
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Hey, everybody! The server was down yesterday, as you all know. But I still typed this little guy out and and waited to post it. And that's today!**

 **So, this is the prologue. But I'm also calling it Chapter 1, because I can.**

 **Tell me what you think and what could be improved. It needs critiques, that's for sure.**

* * *

A figure cloaked in brown with a satchel about his shoulder walks away from the palace of the Hamato Family. He had looked back, he willed himself not to, but he had. And now, tears flowing off his green skin, he wants to leave. He wants to get out of this place.

He quickens his pace down the main road, the ache in his head and head too much. If he gets away, then maybe he'll forget. 'No,' he reminds himself, 'I'll never forget. But.. without them around, I will be able to live with myself a little longer.'

Then he has to stop. He looks up, his hood falling to his shell. He is Raphael Hamato, but he does not believe he deserves that name anymore.

He left his bandana, his symbol of being a prince to the kingdom, in the palace. His beloved sais fit right into his hands, but he does not feel worthy to wield them. He had discarded his armor for rags, because that is what he is. He is not a Hamato.

So he, throwing formalities away, takes the name of just, Raph. And so, _Raph_ , has a choice. He must pick a pathway.

There are four exits, one for each section of the kingdom. The blue exit is to the far right. He can't take that one, for it is Leonardo's, the one he has wronged. The red exit used to be his, but his brothers will no doubt care for his people. The purple exit, like the red one, goes to the very heart of the Hamato Kingdom. He cannot take that one, for he wants to leave the kingdom. Donatello's path will not be taken.

Finally, the last and only option, Michelangelo's. The orange path runs right along the mountains. Raph looks at it and sighs, 'forgive me, baby brother.' He walks over to the arch. But before he steps through, he yet again looks back.

The palace, with it's flat towers and shimmering gardens, was his home. He looks at the red portion, across from the orange one in front. He had lounged in the couches on it's top, he had eaten in its dining room, and he had slept in his bed. He had sat under the Red Wisteria and watched it grow with him. He doesn't want to see it, but the memory is too much for his shattered will to stop.

 _She was beautiful; His mother. He was too heavy for her to carry, but when she tucked him into bed, she would hold him close and sing a lullaby. She loved him, cared for him. He always called her 'mother', or 'mama', or 'Haha'(Mother), but her name was equally as beautiful: Tang Shen-Hamato._

Raph hears her voice on the wind. He got so angry when his mother died. No, when she was killed. They had avenged her by stopping their enemy, Oroku Saki, from taking the kingdom. They were heroes. But Raph had kept his anger. He used to be gentle, but that was never the case after his mother had passed.

Then she came..

The girl, the one that reminded him of his mother. He didn't understand it. He didn't know what his heart was telling him. He didn't look at her the same. She was like his mother only.. he couldn't see her as anything else but his wife. He needed someone to calm his flame, he thought she could do it.

But it wasn't right, and his corrupted heart had paid the price. As did everyone else. 'But now, they are happy, they are together.' Raph turns away and steps out of the palace grounds. 'I'm happy for them, but after everything.. I have no right to go back and tell them.'

He walks a long distance. When the ivy covering the rough stone walls on either side of the path change to trees, he keeps his eyes on it until the stone is far behind him. Then he disappears into the trees. He runs, or at least goes as fast as the brush will allow. The bushes and branches try to push him back. They tear at him to stop, to go back. But he won't. He _can't_.

Raph slows to a walk when he grows tired. He keeps going as the sun blazes over the tree tops and into the horizon. Then he finds a big tree and leans against it. He looks up at the mountains that span from the tip of the blue to the beach of the orange.

That is where he is planning on going. He'll get lost in the mountains. But the thing is.. he's already lost.

* * *

 **With my critiques that I get, I will copy and paste them to the doc on Google. But I won't change it until I get to revising. So don't go peeking back at the chapter hoping it is fixed, it won't be.**

 **Also, I won't mention how a human (Tang) and a mutant rat (Splinter) had four turtles for sons. I wanted her in the story, so I'm not explaining it and making it confusing. Sure, it doesn't make anymore sense than Mikey reciting all of Pi, but it is the story and I'm not changing it.**

 **R & R! Who's happy this is finally started?**


	2. Chapter 2

**It took a lot of breaks to get this one done, and it is still short.**

 **Hope you like it. More of Raph's thoughts. I'll get out of 'reflection' soon and into the storyline.**

* * *

Raph shakes his head and looks around. He's sitting on a stump of an old tree. Next to him is his pack and his cloak in a pile. His simple clothing has served him well in the mountains. Although nights were chilly, he got by, travelling from place to place. He couldn't stay long in any one place.

He looks at his arm and growls to himself at the reason. There are a few gashes there. He can't remember how, or where. He just knows he has them, along with a barrage of new bruises peppering his body. His fists have blood on them, covering split knuckles. Whoever they were, they were hard.

He reaches into his pack and takes out the skin of water he made. He pour it on a cloth and wraps his hands. Then he does the same for his arm, since he can't do much about it. His body has become used to the injuries, they'll go away. He'll get better.

'And if I don't-' he grimly thinks, '-I'm dead anyway.' The pieces of cloth are from his ragged clothes. He doesn't exactly have something to help him keep track of the time, but he guesses it has to be a few months since he left. Long enough to need a new set of clothing.

He gets nostalgia a lot. Craving the warm food and comfort of the palace. But he pushes the thoughts away and they become smaller and smaller. But one pushes back now. His armor, he always kept it clean and repaired.

When he is alone in his room, he would wear something that had some embroidery, usually flames or the family symbol. He never really cared for wearing flowers, even if they were hidden. Although his father may have chosen one that suited him. It isn't, weird, for a guy to have his clothing decorated with flowers. But Raph didn't like it.

'Mother could have..' Raph thinks wistfully. He stops his thought train at that. He takes out a handful of berries he found on the way to this spot. His last palace breakfast was gone after the fourth day by rationing it. 'It was cold when i ate it anyway,' Raph remarks, eating the berries.

He finds a spot to rest his shell and leaves a large stick next to him, in case someone finds him. The ground is one of the few places where there is grass, so he uses it to his advantage. His sleep is restless and uncomfortable, as it has been most days. If he isn't kept up by the injuries he seems to have acquired during his blackouts, then it is nightmares.

He decides that a few hours will have to suffice, since he can't get anymore after that. He stands up and in the dusk, picks up whatever he has with him and picks a way through the mountains he hasn't been yet. Maybe he'll find somewhere no one else is.

Somehow, the mountains are more populated than he thought. He has seen people, but few people have seen him. He has been taken over by a red haze before, waking up in his campsite like he had the day before. A few times there were traces of a person, but most were animals. Raph hasn't a clue why he has been getting these haze moments, but he thinks it could be due to his unchecked anger.

He has to pull himself up a rock ledge which makes his arm protect greatly. But he takes the pain and doesn't stop until he's on top. He takes a small break but then continues on. The mountains are hard to maneuver because of his size. But Raph has noticed a change. He isn't as big as he used to be. The smaller meals and less workouts make him slimmer. His shell isn't too bad of a problem, but he does get uncomfortable at times.

He doesn't feel like a Great Hamato Kame anymore. He feels.. weak. He walks a little and stops at the dead of night to eat some more. Then he tries to get some more sleep.

* * *

" _Raph?"_

" _Raphie!"_

" _Rafaero.. my son-"_

" _No! I'm not your son!"_

" _Raph.. we aren't the enemy."_

 _Raph looks up and sees Leonardo sitting in front of him, on the mountain. "Raph, come home."_

" _I have no home," Raph answers, shaking his head._

" _Otōto (little brother),_ " _Leonardo says tenderly, boring his blue gaze into Raph. Raph squeezes his eyes shut and looks away._

" _Love her Leo.." Raph whispers, "Love her better than I could."_

* * *

Raph opens his eyes again. Leonardo is gone, the spot on the other side of the narrow crevice is empty. Raph looks at it and immediately wishes he really was there, not in a stupid dream. He wants to be home.. but his guilt pushes him away.

He looks up at the sliver of sky he can see. It's morning. Another day of walking to nowhere. 'What else is there to do?' Raph grumbles. But other than that, he doesn't complain. With this, strange temper problem he has developed, he shouldn't be around people. He could hurt someone else.

* * *

 **See?** **Short.**

 **Well, Raph is.. should I say coping? Nono, not coping.**

 **Okay, what do you think happened in the italics? I'll answer at the beginning of chapter three. And say who got it right (if someone can see it.)**

 **And what in the Hamato Kingdom did those injuries come from!? I have no answer to this, I'm as clueless as Raph.**

 **Comment, critique, and all that good stuff.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I have edited the answer out! Only the first timers can see. Ha, ha! Sorry late comers, it was a part of the story you'll have to guess at. Not that it is _too_ important.**

 **On with the story, as always.**

* * *

'Stone, stone, boulder, root,' Raph thinks as he walks on. 'Branch,' he ducks to avoid the limb of one of the few trees in this area. He reaches into his pack. His beak is parched. But when he finds it, it is empty. He sighs. 'I shouldn't have used it for my wounds.'

He eyes the foliage around him. It's greener than a mile back. He figures there must be a water source nearby. He searches the area, picking a wide crevice that is deemed promisable. He comes out the other end and sees a stream with spurts of grass on its banks. The rest of the ground is a tan rock. He walks over to the water, a hand on his side.

A few nights ago, he had another blackout. It must have been around people, because there is a nasty burn mark where his plastron covers his rib cage. He kneels down at the water's edge and splashes his face. He takes a long drink by cupping water in his hands and bringing it to his mouth. Finally, he uncaps the water skin and fills it.

"No, stay away!" Raph looks up as he stows the water away, where it could stay cool. The nights are cold, but during the day, there isn't much cloud cover. It's like a jagged desert. A huge difference to the mountains near the palace, which were over abundant with life.

There is a wagon on the opposite side of the stream. It is several paces away from him. Someone is inhabiting it. And they are insisting that someone leaves them alone. But Raph can't see who. 'Just leave, Raph. Don't get mixed up in that.' But someone, a little child, screams. Raph groans and drops his bag. He stands up and walks over. "Hey!" He yells. He can see the people more clearly. It's a family.

He leaps over the stream, ignoring his pain, and spots the intruder. It's a desert croc. He stands on his hind legs and sports a crossbow. He has a buddy with him, only a shade browner. "We'll be taking that!" He says, snatching a bag of coins from what Raph presumes is the mother.

"No! Give that back!" The crocs chuckle.

"She said.. to give it back," Raph says, no longer running. The crocs take one look at the injured, ragged, tired turtle and start laughing.

"And what are you going to do about it?" One asks. Raph's brow creases and he sees red appear at the edges of his vision.

'No! Not now. I'm trying to protect this family, but I might hurt them like that.' Raph takes a deep breath, as hard as it is, and the red subsides. But only just. He rushes one of the crocs, yelling. His weight is enough to force the croc to the ground. Then the other grabs Raph by the shoulders and pulls him off his partner.

"Find some other soul to save, shell-for-brains." Raph feels the red grow. He turns around, but his face meets a scaly fist. He falls back into the thin layer of dust on the rock, groaning. "Thought so." With both crocs standing, they walk over to Raph. He catches the first foot that was about to kick him. He musters up all his strength and pulls it out from under the brown croc. Then he swings him into the green-ish one. They go sprawling, entangled in each other's tail and limbs.

Raph sighs for a moment and then gets up slowly. He groans at the strain. He feels a soft hand on his arm, trying to help. He pushes it away, determined to not get any help. "Oof.." someone gasps. He looks over at who he pushed and sees a young rabbit. She looks up at him from under her droopy ears. He regrets pushing her and offers his hand. She takes it and stands up. She tries helping again.

"Thank you sir." Raph looks up and sees the mother of the child. She is also a rabbit. She has white and tan fur, closely trimmed. Her ears aren't quite as long as her daughters, and they are tied back so they lay loosely against her neck. She offers him a smile.

Raph looks down at the bag that had fallen. He picks it up. "Uh, here," he hands it to her, "I believe this is yers." She puts it back on her belt. "Well, see ya." He starts to walk back to his stuff.

"But we onwy just met you!" The little rabbit cries. Raph looks back at her. Two more rabbits poke their heads out of the wagon.

"Please sir, there are bandits just like those all throughout the mountains," the eldest bunny says. "We need your protection. I can pay you a little, if that is what you need."

"..Money's never been a necessity for me," he says plainly, turning away again. He means that with two points; he doesn't have to buy anything in the wild and he already has a sack of gold coins in his bag.

"But we need you!" She protests. "And you look like you'll need us."

"Why would I need anybody!?" Raph asks, the arrogant Kame he once was coming out.

"You are hurt," she states simply. Raph looks at his wounds again as if he didn't know they existed.

"..I need to get my stuff."

"But sir-"

"Just.. wait." He walks over and crosses the stream again. Grabbing his bag, he checks it in case those crocs took anything of they found it. But nothing was missing. He puts it on his shell and looks at the wagon. The adult is watching him patiently, waiting to see what he will do. 'They aren't my responsibility. I don't want something to happen. They will be fine, wherever they are going.'

He sees the other two children spring out of the wagon. One boy and another girl. He chases the youngest around as she squeals in delight. The eldest child is a little younger than someone back at the Kingdom, someone Raph is desperately trying to forget.

'But I can't just leave them.. And..' he looks at himself again. 'I do need help.' He crosses the stream, seeing the mother's eyes flicker with hope. He walks over and the siblings crowd around their mother. "I'll stay with you all.. for a little," he decides. The mother smiles in thanks.

"I'm Akiko!" The little girl pipes up. Raph nods. The middle child, the boy, does a bow of respect.

"I am Daisuke," he announces. Raph bows back, like the it called for.

"I am Gina. And this is my eldest daughter, Chika," the mother says. Chika glances shyly at Raph and offers a small smile. "What is your name?"

"..Raph," he answers.

"Chika, can you help him while I get the fire?"

"Hai, Mama. Akiko, get a bowl of water, Dai, the cloth is in the chest." Chika walks over to Raph. It's the first time he has heard her speak. She sounds like her mother, but still like a child in many ways. Her siblings go off to fetch what is needed. She has Raph sit with his shell against the rock wall the wagon is next to. He notices the mule for the first time, waiting in it's spot hooked up to the wagon's front.

"I got da water!" Akiko squeals as she waddles over with a large, shallow bowl. Chika smiles warmly at her sister and takes the bowl before she falls over. When Daisuke appears from the wagon, Chika starts to undo the bandages Raph had done. She examines the wound and dips a cloth in the water.

"This may hurt.." she says. Raph feels the sting on his arm where the cloth touches his infected arm. His free hand moves quickly and catches her wrist before she does more. "I'm sorry-" Raph looks down at her wrist. It's small, smaller than one of his fingers. He's lucky he didn't break it.

"No.." he groans. "No, I'm just, surprised. Not used to pain."

"You seem to hold it in pretty well," she softly comments. He lets go and she is more careful. She has a sibling get leaves that she keeps around.

"..Are you a doctor?" Raph asks.

"I'm in training to be one," she says, "We are on our way to an Eastern village, to find me a teacher. It will help my family after father.." Chika goes silent and dips the cloth again. It has already changed from a light tan to a scarlet red.

"Your family's past is not my business," Raph states simply. She nods in thanks and applies the leaves to his arm. "I will not be accompanying you to the village, but I will get you to the edge of the mountains."

"Why?" Chika asks. "Why do you want to stay here? You might get hurt again, you could die." Raph is not fazed by this. If he dies, so be it. "..What could one possibly go through to want to be alone forever?"

"I said your family past isn't my business. Please use that as a hint that I don't want you sniffing around mine," Raph says harshly. Chika has a brief flash of fear in her eyes before she goes back to her task. She has him move closer to the wagon when she is done. Raph cannot fit inside the wagon, so he must rest outside. He looks up at the stars and then down at his freshly cleaned wounds. 'East?' He remembers. That's one thing he didn't mention. 'What does she mean by East?'

* * *

 **Raph, as always, has his morals and good heart.**

 **Okay, each of the new names has a meaning. Here they are:**

 **Gina (the mother)= silvery  
Chika (the eldest daughter)= scattered flowers  
Daisuke 'Dai' (the son)= great helper  
Akiko (the youngest daughter)= bright child**

 **No, the crocs are not a nod to Leatherhead.**

 **So, how do you like the family? And what do you think Chika means by 'Eastern village'? (I hope this one isn't super obvious like last time.)**

 **AND! Don't forget to point out something that makes no sense. No chapter is perfect. (And no writer for that matter.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Uh.. Roxygirl.. how did I say spoilers?**

 **I am not going to explain if someone was right with the last question. You can read and find out.**

* * *

Raph walks in front of the wagon. A pile of boulders is blocking the way. He sighs and picks one up. he rolls it to the side and then goes to another one. "Can I help?" Raph looks at Daisuke.

Raph growls out, "I can do it. Go back ta yer family."

"But.. you are with us."

"Yeah, so?" Raph asks, genuinely annoyed.

"That means you are family." Raph shoves a boulder to the canyon wall and looks back at the young rabbit.

"I am not your family. I'm just getting your family through the mountains. That's it." Daisuke looks at the rocks blocking the way.

"You'll move all of that-?"

"Yes!" Raph says, picking one up faster than he should have. He groans and nearly drops it. Daisuke picks up the smaller rocks and piles them on the other side. Raph huffs at the disobedience of the rabbit. He doesn't tell him again, but he ignores the small talk he makes. When the way is clear, Daisuke goes back into the wagon and the mule starts forward. Raph walks alongside the wagon, next to the window.

"Konichiwa, Raph!" Akiko pipes, looking at him from the window. Raph ignores her. He's never been comfortable around children, they get too annoying at times. "Dai said you aren't family."

"He's right."

"Do you have a family?"

"Is it your business?" Raph asks. Akiko doesn't seem fazed by the answer.

"Do you want to be part of our family, Raph?"

"What?" He asks, looking at her. She has the stupidest grin under her ears.

"I saw how you looked at my sister-"

"Akiko!" Chika scolds, "He is here to protect us. Nothing more. Now please leave him in peace."

"But I'm not bothering him," Akiko says. "I'm not bothering you.. am I?" She looks at Raph and his heart twists at the face she gives him. It's the most adorable bunny face she can muster.

"Nah.." he relents, causing Akiko to smile in triumph, "Just don't mention that." Raph can still remember it. The night before, Raph had to get his stitches checked. Chika was so gentle with replacing them. Raph had a flashback he didn't want.

Chika reminded him so much of the gentle, soft-speaking tsuma-to-be, he had seen her for a second instead of the light colored rabbit girl. She had noticed him staring and left his side the moment her hands weren't busy. His conscience had stabbed him about it the whole night, and Akiko just had to bring it up again.

"..Your sister only reminded me of someone I want to forget."

"Why do you want to forget her? You looked like-"

"Because it is impossible!" Raph bursts. He walks forward and joins the mule. "At least you won't talk to me," he says. The mule brays once, only thinning the line Raph is walking on.

* * *

After reaching the end of the canyon and crossing a small valley, they had come to a narrow trail on the edge of a mountain. Raph goes first, so he can guide the mule. The others stay in the wagon, trying to not look out the window.

Raph holds firmly to the mule's halter and keeps walking forward. The trail is wide enough that he doesn't have to walk sideways. But it is still a long drop. The slope tilts downwards, so it is a tedious task to keep the mule calm. But Raph's outbursts when his foot has a rock roll out from under it doesn't help much in the situation.

One of the wheels of the wagon hits a loose rock that Raph didn't see on his way past. The wheel turns and goes straight for the edge of the cliff. The family inside screams. Raph looks back and catches the frame before it plunges down to the bottom of the cliff. "Everybody out!" He yells. Gina grabs Daisuke and opens the door. Chika comes out, holding Akiko's hand.

"But my dolly!" Akiko yells, reaching back to the wagon. The family goes ahead, Gina stopping to unhook the mule. Raph yells as his muscles protest at the weight. Then he pulls at the wagon, forcing it back on track. Gina breathes a sigh of relief as he pulls the wagon to a wider part of the trail.

"Thank you, sensei.." she says, "All of our belongings were in there."

"..You're.. welcome, ma'am," Raph says, uneasy with the praise. Akiko tugs on his clothes and he looks down at her.

"You saved my dolly," she says, hugging his leg, "I wove you.. Waphie." Raph starts and the image of a little turtle runs passed his vision..

"Waphie! Give it back!" Raph looks behind him as his youngest brother races after him.

"Make me!" He yells. Mikey chases him around the garden, not even getting close. Raph decides to let him catch up, but holds the object high enough that the turtle in an elaborate orange outfit can't reach it.

"Waphie! I want it!"

"This?" Raph looks at the wooden nunchaku in his hand, "What on earth can you do with this?"

"Kick the Foot's butt!" Mikey protests.

"Nuh uh, feet kick the Foot. This would distract them enough. Not worth learning," Raph comments.

"Raphael," the singsong voice causes him to look up. His mother walks into the garden space. "Give your brother his nunchuck." Raph listens and gives it back. Mikey takes it and hugs Shen's leg.

"I'm sorry Mother," Raph says, ashamed that she caught him.

"I'm not the one you should apologize to," she reminds. Raph gets down from the bench and walks over to his brother.

"..I'm sorry, Mikey, for taking your nunchuck. I won't do it again."

Mikey brightens and hugs Raph. "I wove you Waphie! We're bro'ders! I'll a'ways wove you!"

Raph looks down at the rabbit, the memory fading back into his mind. "I'm glad I saved her," he says, cracking a smile. Akiko smiles at his comment and goes to the wagon to find her doll. "Let's keep going. The end can't be too far, can it?"

The older ones walk, finding their trust more in their feet than wheels. Raph stays by the wagon again. And he ends up being right. The end of the narrow path came sooner than expected. They stop there and rest for the night. Chika once again has to look over Raph's wounds.

"You really shouldn't be straining yourself," she comments.

"Did you want your stuff at the end of that drop?" Raph asks. Chika takes that question hard, but does not answer.

"So, you look at me like I move the stars one night, and the next you criticize me for thinking of your well being."

"Like I told your sister, you only reminded me of someone-!" Raph realizes he is yelling. He leans his shell against the wagon wheel and sighs, "..someone I want to forget," He finishes with a much different tone. "And you don't have to worry about me. I'm not helpless." She scoffs lightly and stands up to go join her family in sleep. Raph looks up at the sky. 'I'm hopeless.'

* * *

 **That's quite an adventure.**

 **I'm loving this story (probably more than the first one) who else is following what I'm getting at?**

 **The angsty Raph is remembering when he was little. That would be so cute! I wish this story could be a movie! I so do!  
After revising and making it and Tsuma the best it can be, of course.**

 **If you have any questions that you were thinking of as you read it, that you like to share and answer (if you can) like favorite part, favorite character interaction, why you think something happened.. just go ahead and comment!**

 **And critique!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Roxygirl- It isn't really a spoiler, because I'm not ever going to tell. But for those that see it, they won't know, since I'm taking that explanation off. (Hehe) You and others that saw it first know, but those that don't understand it won't.**

 **I finished this in less than an hour. It is 9:13pm when posting it, so I hope you appreciate my effort.**

* * *

Raph looks up at the horizon. There are trees in the distance. They still have to wind their way through a tricky path, but it leads straight to the sparse forest. He looks at the family behind him. They are all worn out from the journey. None more so than him. But he can rest once they are at the village.

He walks ahead of the mule by a full pace. When a rounded bend comes, he hears horses. And shouting in Japanese. He looks back at the family's wagon. There is a dead end that they passed. It is large enough to conceal them.

He looks back at the sound of horses. Red fills his gaze. He doesn't care who they are, he needs to do something. He looks back at the rabbits. 'Yeah, you need to get them out of the mountain. You can beat something up later.'

As much as he craves a fight, he drags it down in order to keep the family safe. He grabs the harness of the mule and drags it, forcing the wagon to turn around. "What are you doing?" Gina asks.

"I can't take on horses." The wagon fits into the entrance of the crevice. Those that were walking squeeze in behind it. Raph enters last, pulling two bushes over the opening and holding them there.

He watches a group ride past. Some are like the group, a few are like the villagers of Raph's home. But they aren't wearing Hamato Kingdom garb. In their red and black costumes, they are foreigners in Raph's mind. He looks at the picture on the head covering of one of the horses. It looks like a symbol he's seen before, but he doesn't have time to truly look at it.

They are gone. He waits in case there is someone trailing behind. Then he moves out and helps the mule get back on track. Chika and Gina enter the wagon. Akiko was in the wagon the whole time, so she is told that someone was on the road and they had to stop.

Daisuke stays with Raph. "Why didn't you take them?" He asks, swinging his fists. "You took out those crocs like they were bags of rice. Surely the horsemen couldn't stand a chance?"

"Those were not criminals like the crocs," Raph explains, being extra cautious of more groups. "They looked like ninja."

Daisuke's eyes widen with both fear and mystery, "Ninja? How do you know what ninja look like?"

"You and my past do not walk the same road. So stop trying too," Raph says, wanting him to drop the subject. Daisuke examines the dirt they pass and stays silent.

Raph sees the image of the red and black clad ninjas and sees the image of a scarlet claw enveloped in black. Raph shakes his head in disbelief.

'We defeated him years ago. We were only boys, but as a team, we had defeated him. The Shredder of Lives is no more. His reign of terror is over.'

* * *

The twists and turns of the final stretch of their journey is completed with few problems. They come forth from the rock and are meeted with a softly sloping road, a sprinkling of trees on other side. The wagon keeps going, but the giant turtle stops right before the rock sides end. He looks at the family keep going. When Gina sees that he hadn't joined them, she halts the mule and gets down.

She walks back to him. "You aren't coming?" She asks, folding her arms loosely.

"..No, ma'am," Raph says, "I told you I'd get you out of the mountains, and that has been done." Raph turns to walk away.

"You're going to stay in the mountains?" Akiko asks. Raph nods. "Why can't you stay with us?"

"You don't want me to," Raph says. He feels lucky that he hadn't had the red haze since the ninjas passed them. He doesn't want it happening in a town, where innocent people could get hurt.

"You are still injured sir. You need to come with us. Plus, there is no life to be lived in the mountains, trust us on that."

'Maybe I don't want a life,' Raph holds back, 'Maybe I want to die out there.'

"You should join us to Mura," Chika adds.

"I don't want to enter the Kingdom. I want to stay in the mountains," Raph says, 'where I belong.'

"The kingdom?" Gina says, "That isn't where we are."

Raph blinks, "It isn't?"

"No."

"You said we are going East."

"We said that we were going to an Eastern Village. Mura," Chika says.

Raph thinks about this, "So.. we're on the west side of da mountains?"

"Yep!" Daisuke says, excited, "In the Or.." He tried to pronounce it.. "Or..an-ku Empire."

"Oranku.. you mean.. Oroku? The Oroku Empire!?" Raph asks suddenly.

"Yeah! That's what it is," Daisuke says. Raph takes a step back and blinks a few times to clear his vision.

'Saki..' He sees red coat his vision. When it clears, he says in a deep, dark voice, "I'll come with you."

* * *

Raph walks next to the wagon on the path. It has gone on for a few miles through the forest. There isn't much under brush around them, exposing their small group. A thunder of hooves come from farther ahead. Raph glowers at the sound, but suggests they keep going. The riders approach them and the wagon is forced to stop.

"Who are you and where are you headed?" The head rider asks. Raph watches him carefully. He is wearing the same colors as the previous riders.

"We are the Banī Family and we are going to Mura," Gina answers. The rider nods and looks at Raph.

"And who are you?" Raph stares at him. "I said, who are you?"

"..His name is Raph," Gina answers for him, "Forgive us that he does not speak. He has been silent for most of the journey."

"Hm, be on your way." The wagon starts again. The head rider leans over to one of his comrades and states, "A dumb kame, who would have thought?" Raph angers at this. He wants to turn around, but then catches the reply.

"A dumb kame cannot terrorize the land. I'd be grateful."

Raph lets his anger simmer. He does not agree with their statement. It doesn't make sense. There is one main reason he did not speak out. He did not want to give away who he is. So far, the people here have a different accent. So that must mean that they would recognize him as a foreigner.

He stays in his thoughts, following the wagon by a few feet. Then the trees part and he looks up. There is a village in front of them. The gate is made of metal and wood. Buildings peak over it, showing their size. Although very few are three stories or higher. The corners turn up on some of them, finishing in cruel looking points. And Raph stares down the three pronged claw that is emblazoned on the banner above the entrance.

"Welcome to Mura," Gina says. They enter the village, guards looking skeptically at Raph as he passes. "We already have a place to stay, and by my memory, there is an extra bed."

"..Thank you," Raph says. They walk the streets, with the mule and wagon in tow. Not many people are out in the streets, but it is near evening. Torches illuminate the windows of houses and the street.

Gina stops at a house and tries a key that was on a cord around her neck. It fits and the door opens. Raph ties the mule to the post outside and the wagon is wheeled off the street. He dips under the door frame, barely fitting through the width. He walks to the main room and sees the simple decor.

"I'll stay down here," he says when the others are herded upstairs by their mother. "I don't want to break the stairs."

"If you'll be comfortable," Gina relents.

"Oyasumi (goodnight), Raph," Daisuke says before he disappears from view. Raph sits down in the room he chose and lays on the cushions provided. Gina comes in sometime later and gives him blankets to keep warm.

"Oyasumi," she whispers. But he is already in a restless sleep.

* * *

 **I didn't say what some words meant, so I'll put them down here.**

 **I chose Mura for the village because is literally means 'village' in Japanese.  
I chose the family's last name because it means 'bunny.' Rabbit was 'Usagi' so I couldn't use it. (family doesn't hint to him. Sorry Usagi fans.)**

 **Before you ask, 'Why a claw?' It sounds much more** **fierce than a footprint, if you understand what I mean.**

 **Also, *gasp!* *in minion voice* WHA~! Oroku Empire? What is that? Hehe, gotta wait, faithful readers.**

 **So, a question to answer:**

 **\- What do you think is going to happen in this story? (Any point in time will do. From next chapter to the end. Go nuts with ideas!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Roxygirl- I love that quote.**

 **Man, I barely have time for writing anymore. *sigh* Hi! Yesterday I would have gotten this up. But there were a few problems.**

 **1\. I went school shopping (the day before school.. I know)  
2\. I helped with moving stuff into my new room. (It's getting better!)  
3\. ..It wasn't even written yet.**

 **So, I'm a little behind, wanting to write one chapter a day. I'm aiming on catching up on Saturday. Let's see if I can make it through the week first.**

 **So, (I say that a lot) Here is chapter six. I hope you like it, I went over it and revised it after just writing what came out of my head.**

* * *

Gina looks out the window as she cooks the rice for lunch. She sighs and calls up the stairs right outside the small kitchen, "Chika! You're going to be late!"

"I'm not late yet, Mama," Chika says, twisting her ears into a loose two part braid as she walks into view. Akiko is trying to stay away from Daisuke as he chases her from the living room. "Aki, Dai, stop that." The two cease their playing before they break something.

"Back to your books." Dai groans, but Akiko grins and gets a small faded book. She opens it and sits on her stomach as she opens it up. "..Raph?" Gina calls. She realized the turtle wasn't on the first floor.

A few moments later, she hears a few heavy footsteps on the stairs and he calls back, "Yea'?"

"Please go with Chika to the infirmary."

Raph sighs internally, "Yes ma'am." He walks down the stairs, wearing a new kimono shirt and hakama. Gina had convinced him to go with her the first day they had spent in Mura. The 'village' they had mentioned had seemed to turn into a city overnight. The buildings were taller than he had seen in the dark. He had relented to how she would need someone to protect her.

But what he found out too late, was this isn't just a scout out of the area. She had seen a tailor shop sign when they arrived. It is specifically for Hen'i-tai (mutants). They find out custom made is in the order. She wanted to get him something to repay him for helping her family.

Raph did not want her to, because she didn't have much money. "Raph, you are in rags. Allow me to do something for you. You aren't in the mountains anymore." Raph looks down at his clothing and sees the rips, tears, and stains. He gives in.

He would chip in, but he isn't sure what kind of response his coins with the Hamato crest will be rewarded with."You don't have to spend so much on me, ma'am. It's not a big deal to me," he comments, selecting a brown fabric, one of the cheaper bolts.

He had noticed her looking at the reds. He had told himself to not associate with that color. But he couldn't sway her thought from adding red thread to the hems of the shirt. "I insist," she had said. She held the bolt of thread next to him, "See? It'll be nice." Raph wanted to tell her that he did not like that color, even if he did, but couldn't anyway. She'd get curious. So they order the clothes for him.

Akiko and Daisuke would pester Raph whenever he was at the house and they didn't have to do anything. He had gotten irritated, many times in one day. They would shy away when this happens. He's happy for it. If they tried more, he may not have been able to hold back. He doesn't want to hurt them, even though they seem to not learn from past experiences.

A few days later, Gina comes home with the new garments. Raph admits that it is much more comfortable than what he had worn for the entire time he was in the mountains. Just, not out loud. Then he had a new task.

Chika had been helping get the house in order, putting stuff in the wagon in the kitchen or bedrooms. Raph sees they have more stuff than he thought. The younger two help when they aren't bothering Raph. Until their workbooks come out. Then they spend their time with those. They are faded and worn, Raph deduces from lots of use in past generations. He starts to wonder where they came from, but pushes it to the back of his mind. 'Their past is not my business.'

But the task is that since the house is ready, Chika needs to look for a mentor. She had come to the city for a reason, after all. She asked Raph if he can help her. They had been searching almost a week. Then they found an infirmary with a decent doctor. Chika just needs to talk to him.

Raph grabs a bowl of rice and eats it quickly. Then he joins Chika. They walk out into the street. It is definitely something that he will have to get used to. He's gone from growing up in a palace to living as a hermit in the mountains. So a village is not quite his speed. At night, there was barely anyone in the streets. But now, he has to move through the crowd, the streets barely having any room to allow a single horse.

One would think that he had gotten used to the pushing and shoving. But he finds it odd that they don't clear a way for him. He stands above most of the people he sees, so he thinks that they'd be able to see him and move out of the way. The population varies from human to Hen'i-tai. In fact, he's never seen so many Hen'i-tai in the same place before. There have been a few that he has known other than his family, like Usagi.

As much as Raph doesn't like the cities's pace, he follows Chika anyway. They follow the streets to the double doors of the hospital.

Chika knocks twice. A nurse opens the door and the girls bow. Raph waits outside as she talks to the doctor, sitting on a bench. He lets his mind drift to one time when he was watching his brother play..

" _You're quick, Leo-san!" Usagi admits. The two boys are in the training grounds. But they aren't exactly training. They had left their bokkens on the ground and are playing tag around the large space. Leonardo is currently being chased by his rabbit friend._

" _Quicker than you, nyeh!" Leonardo says, sticking his tongue at his pursuer. Raph is sitting on the sidelines after an accident with the wooden version of a sai._

Raph had rarely seen Leonardo so at ease with his surroundings anymore. Always on alert. Always ready to react. As kids, they were so carefree. Leonardo acted like Michelangelo at one time.. but then he grew up.

'If we were still kids, nothing would have happened,' Raph thinks wishfully. He sees the door open to his right and Chika walks out. She has a huge grin on her face. "I trust it went well?"

"Very. Ishi Haruo has agreed to teach me. I start tomorrow." Raph doesn't comment. He just leads her back to the house. She tells her family and they celebrate. The coins Gina had would only last them so long. Raph wants to chip in with his bag of gold, but, again has a feeling the coins with his family's crest would not be very welcome in this new world. He wants to repay them _somehow_ for their kindness.

After supper is the only time he finds to be alone. The city is quiet and he is exhausted from the day. Raph takes time to think about what has been brooding in the back of his mind. 'Oroku.. Empire? No. No, we defeated him. When we were sixteen, sure. But it is still a defeat on his part. He couldn't have built all of this in five years! That isn't possible. And of what the townsfolk say, it's been here longer than that.'

Raph had picked up a lot of the daily chatter. The Empire sounds huge! Almost as big if not bigger than the Hamato Kingdom. It just doesn't seem right. It just.. doesn't.

* * *

 **So, favorite part? Least favorite part? Should something be _italicized_?**

 **Ishi means 'doctor' I didn't want to ruin the name by putting () in the middle.**

 **FEEDBACK!**

 **(And for overall, I may not do a chapter per story every day. I'm still figuring it out. I'll have my final idea by Sat.)**

 **~CtW**


	7. Chapter 7

**It has been soooo long! (a week..ish, that is long in my world) I wrote an outline for this on Wednesday, and then I didn't get to writing the actual chapter until Thursday evening and now I'm finally posting it after shortening it because it was going over five pages.**

 **Hope it was worth it!**

* * *

Chika walks between the stalls, a basket on her arm and her coin pouch in her pocket. She has already paid for rice, chicken, and a few small bushels of vegetables. She tries to ignore the displays of spices, noodles, and other delicacies like gyoza. With her job and studentship as a kankoshi (nurse), she gets enough coins for food and basic necessities, but little else. She thinks that her siblings would love a good gyoza, but she would have to sacrifice a larger portion of the ingredients for the week's meals.

She looks at the turtle next to her. Raph has accompanied her everywhere, and she has never been bothered in her trips to and from the house. But he remains a mystery to her whole family. He has stayed the whole past week, but Chika can see the obvious reluctance to stay in his actions. But he never leaves.

He stays more to himself, unless he is needed when someone goes out. He'll go off on his own in the city and come back late at night, a few bruises as evidence. Only Chika and Gina know of this, because the others are already in bed. They admit that his behavior is strange, but they don't question him. He may leave then. Chika knows how they need him.

Being more to himself, Chika barely knows anything about him. So she walks to the next stall, looking over what they have. Raph follows, but watches the crowd. "So Raph, what were you doing in the mountains?"

"It's personal. Don't ask."

Chika internally huffs at his answer. "Do you have any family?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Family always matters."

"Not if you can't talk to them." Chika stops trying, realizing she is entering dangerous water. She sees a stall across the square, so she enters the crowd. As she walks past, she passes a human. He bumps into her, not looking in her direction.

"Sorry, miss.." he mutters, walking away. Chika walks a few steps and realizes that her coin pouch is gone. She looks back and sees the man walking away.

"My pouch is gone," she tells Raph. He looks immediately to the man she pointed out. Raph plows through the crowd and reaches the man in no time.

"Hey!" The man says when Raph picks him up.

"Where's the purse you stole?" Raph asks.

"What are you-" Raph tears the satchel from around his shoulder and reaches into it. He pulls out the coin pouch. "That's mine!"

"It looks like my friend's," Raph growls.

The man, now on the ground, sees the look Raph is giving him. "O-Okay, I'm sorry. Take it!" Raph drops the satchel on the man's stomach. Without hesitating, he kicks him for good measure. The turtle walks back to Chika. She is talking to a scaled Hen'i-tai. The young rabbit is obviously uncomfortable and tries to divert the conversation to a 'goodbye.' But the man won't leave her alone.

Raph walks straight up to him. "Hey, leave her be."

"Oh yeah, Kame? What will you do?" The reptile asks.

"You won't like it. Let's go home, Chika."

"Chika," a scaly finger glides across the edge of Chika's face. She flinches away. "A beautiful name."

"Stay away from her," Raph growls. Chika looks at her companion. His eyes hold a ferocity that she hadn't seen before. He doesn't even seem to register that she is even there. Only the Hen'i-tai that is bothering her. His fists clench up and his jaw is just as tense. A small boulder could be crushed underneath their force.

"Make me." Raph's scowl deepens, showing the edges of his teeth. A low, guttural growl starts to emanate. Chika puts a hand on his arm.

"Raph, let's go."

"Go home Chika."

The rabbit sees his mouth move, but he doesn't look at her. "Raph, it isn't-"

"Just go _home!_ " He looks at her. She sees green flames lick the edges of his pupils. She stutters briefly, then takes the coin pouch from him and walks through the crowd. She wasn't surprised by the ferocity in his voice, but the desperation that was hinted. He wanted her to leave. He didn't want her to see something.

* * *

Raph walks into the house, tired. He had blacked out. It isn't the first time he did in Mura, but it was the first time he saw what had happened. He knew a few of the things he did. He doesn't know if that means that he is getting better, or worse.

The family is in the middle of supper, so he goes straight to his room to sleep. He had gained a room on the second floor instead of the living room. The stairs are apparently solid enough for him to walk on.

He had planned on sleeping, but it didn't last long. Raph closes his eyes and tries to calm his racing heart. He knows he hurt. He doesn't know if he's done worse.

" _Raph, come home..."_ Raph's eyes snap open. The room is darker, less light coming from his window. He gets up and opens his door. No one else is up. Raph walks down the stairs and finds a bowl untouched in the kitchen. He picks it up and begins to eat.

'I remember..' He does and it bothers him. Him and one other person. Or.. people. Raph shakes his head. It's jumbled and confusing, like he's still in the haze and nothing makes sense. 'He didn't even hurt her, just touched her cheek. Maybe grabbed her arm. She wasn't in pain. He just..' He made him mad.

Raph was mad for some unexplained reason. He couldn't be more detached from the family. He isn't attached to Chika. He promised to protect them and doesn't want innocents to get hurt.

It makes up for the innocents he encountered in the haze. Raph won't ever know what happened in those times. But he'll never forget them. He's conflicted with everything. He should go. He needs to leave this place and go back to the mountains; to solitude. But he also needs to stay. There's something bugging him. Something.. red.

* * *

 **I forgot to mention that Mura, a town, turned into Mura, a city. So I apologize if that is confusing.**

 **Heru is from the Herupā, which is 'helper' in Japanese. You're welcome.**

 **Deep thinking questions alert!**

 **\- List some 'red' things that Raph could be meaning.**

 **\- What do you think happened between these two scenes?**

 **Any other questions? I will be happy to answer!**


	8. Chapter 8

**So, here's the next one, as promised.**

 **I hope you all like it!**

 **Honestly, I think this sequel is better than Tsuma.**

* * *

Chika looks at her teacher. Ishi Haruo is wrapping a patient's arm. She needs to remember how he does it. "Chika, there is a patient that requires your attention," Haruo instructs when he finishes. He motions to the pallet a few rows over.

"Of course, Ishi." Chika walks over and her eyes widen. This is the reptile Hen'i-tai is the same one from the day before. She sees some of his scales are bent, bruises underneath them. A patch or two have been sliced off. She notes the patches aren't neat and clean. Whoever did this did not intentionally remove the scales.

She starts to help him. His face, which has less scales, has bruising and a few places where his tough skin split. He coughs and looks at her. "You.. you are helping me?"

"It is what I was instructed to do."

The reptile looks at her longer, asking with a hushed tone, "He isn't around is he?"

"Who?" Chika asks.

"He didn't give any warning. I wasn't.." the man started going into shock, so Chika calls over another nurse to help. Chika examines the dents in his body and shakes her head.

'No, he didn't..' She traces the size of one of them. 'But it's the right size.' The crater fits the three fingered fist she knows so well. It's the same one that saved her family from crocs.

She finishes helping him then she is directed to a patient in need of a splint. A new friend of Chika's, Heru, assists. He looks up and at the pallets of patients. "You know, that guy got it good."

"What?" Chika asks.

"There were a few others that wandered in after him. Like that guy," Haru points to a guy that is more black and blue than his natural color. "He was barely breathing. An onlooker brought him in. Also reported that someone else was hurt at the scene."

"Who was the other one?" Chika asks. Haru shakes his head.

"Didn't make it." Chika's eyes widen, but then she composes herself.

"Are there any.. other, victims?"

"Yeah, a Hen'i-tai group in the dumps. And there is a human that got too close, trying to calm him down-"

"Him?"

"Yeah, they all reported seeing him. They think it is a lunatic." Chika focuses on the patient in front of them, then her shift is over. She hangs up her nurse smock and walks out the doors.

Raph is waiting. She starts, even though she usually finds him waiting. "How was class?" He asks.

"Eventful," she replies. She averts her gaze and starts walking away. He follows closely, watching the crowd. "There were a few senseless beatings," she comments carefully.

"Not my business about what happens in your life." Chika opens the door of the house as they get home. Raph goes to his room immediately. Chika knows that it was him.

She knows that he is dangerous. They should've hinted at that when he fought the crocs. She should have known the day before. That look in his eyes, it isn't normal, even for a Hen'i-tai. Hen'i-tai are not beasts.

* * *

The late afternoon turns into evening and the family sits down for supper. Raph joins them this time, but doesn't take much. Chika eats slowly, wary of what Raph might do. He doesn't look like he'll flip the table, but she doesn't calm down. Gina sees that the two aren't going to finish their food anytime soon.

"Akiko, Daisuke, up to bed," she directs. The younger rabbits walk up the stairs with their mother. Chika pushes her rice around and just says it.

"It was you wasn't it?"

"I don't know what yer talkin' about," Raph says immediately after.

"The Hen'i-tai that was talking to me. He was in the infirmary today. Beaten senseless."

"They probably weren't watching their steps."

"It was you. No one is as big as you."

"Yes there are," he answers quietly.

"Well, I haven't seen any."

"Chika, please stop asking."

"What is going on. You look like you could disappear the next morning, yet you always stay. You go off on your own and come back looking terrible. Mother is getting worried."

"Has she told you?"

"She's a mother, she's worried for her kids," Chika explains. Raph nods. He understands what a worried mother looks like. "If you are going to endanger our family, you need to leave."

"I have to stay."

"Why?" Raph doesn't answer. He can't tell her. "Okay, why were you in the mountains. Tell me that."

"..My problem."

"Your problem is now our problem." Raph shakes his head.

"No, my problem is that I get.." Raph fades away. He can't explain it. The first time he'll have to try, and he can't. "It's.. like.. being in a fire. But the fire is inside of you, and for the first few times, it feels good. But then it keeps growing and you can't stop it. The smoke builds up and clouds your eyes in a red haze.. Nothing looks right, so you try your best to do things correctly. But you can't see what you are doing. And when the haze goes away.." Raph looks at his hands. "there's more red, only from something else."

Chika stares at him. She sees the despair in his eyes. He didn't deliberately do all that. She feels a little more safe, that he won't turn on them. But something pushes that safeness farther away, she now knows he is unpredictable. "Why then do you stay in the city, if you don't want to be by people?"

Raph wants to be by people, but he will hurt them if he is. He is at a big risk staying, but as he keeps telling himself, he has a reason. "I'm curious about this empire and the emperor that leads it. I have seen few of the ninjas I saw in the pass, but the flags are familiar." Chika is confused by how something he had never heard of could be known to him, but he pulls her from her thoughts, adding, "And.. it's been a long time since I've been around people with good hospitality. I couldn't turn down your mother's cooking." He cracks a shy smile, something that looks foreign on his face. Chika decides right then and there that he is a good person. He just.. needs some help.

* * *

Raph had left out on his own again. But he isn't in fear of hurting his host family with the acclaimed haze. He is looking for something to help them; a job. He pushes past the crowd in a more downtrodden part of town. There are less people here, which is a plus. And the people that do come here are more likely to be able to take a fight if one came.

But his search is coming up short. Not all the doors are wide enough for him and nothing looks like a place that he could fit into. But then he spots Hagane Ken (Steel Fist) to his left. He walks out of the flow of the thinning crowd and looks it over. It looks like a sarūn (saloon). He walks inside, his suspicions confirmed.

He thinks on going out. He's trying to avoid bars. There is always trouble and tension. Plus, they are usually dirty. There are a few people at the tables now, and a sparrow bartender is behind the counter in the back. He walks over to the bird Hen'i-tai.

"I'm, uh, lookin' for a job," he says.

The sparrow looks up from the glass he was cleaning, "Well, it just so happens that we have an opening." Raph is startled by his ease. The owl is almost a third his size, yet he's acting like that the most normal thing in the world. "You'll need to talk to Surshu about being hired though." The owl reaches behind the bottles and pulls a cord on the wall. Raph guesses it is for a bell, but he doesn't hear it.

"Thanks," Raph answers.

A door opens on the far left of the back wall. A large, spiked tortoise walks over. His already dark green skin has a few bruises on it and his beak is split.

"What is this about, Maraki?" He sees Raph and stiffens. "New recruit?"

"Yes sir," Maraki says. The tortoise finishes his approach.

"Name's Surshu. Yours?"

"Raph." The foreign turtle has been hiding his accent, since he noticed previously that it is different than those here.

"..Raph. Follow me." Surshu walks to one of the wooden booths that line the walls. Raph sits down on one side. "Why ya lookin' for a job?"

"I'm in need of money. I'm staying with a family and want to contribute," Raph answers.

Surshu tilts his head and brings his beak closer to Raph's side of the table, analyzing him. "Where are you from?"

"The mountains," Raph answers. His made up accent is slipping.

"..Ya don't happen ta come from past that, do ya?" Surshu asks.

Raph stares at the turtle that is a little larger than him. His eyes start to coat over red, "Why does it matter to you?"

"Because I don't want my bar overrun with shady people that can't be trusted not to pick a fight." The owner lays back against his shell, still looking at Raph.

"I seem to be a magnet to that kind of stuff. I'll leave now." Raph gets up.

"No Raph. Sit back down." Raph looks at him. He's getting a different glare. "Are you having problems with something?"

"..I don't know what you mean." Surshu waits a beat before letting out something close to a sigh and a groan.

"Follow me." Surshu gets up and walks to the door he had left. Raph follows. "Do you like those fights?"

"I used to."

"But then what happened?"

"I couldn't control what I was doing. I couldn't.. see."

"If you need a place to let out steam, the streets aren't the spot to do it." Surshu opens the door and walks down a hallway, Raph on his heels. Then he opens another one. There is a large area they walk into. There are varying sizes of punching dummies and mats that take up the space. The largest mat is in the center.

"What is this place?"

"It's a place to let off steam," Surshu answers. There are Hen'i-tai and humans alike in the space. On the large mat, there is a crocodile. Raph starts to see the haze, but then he tells himself this one is different. The others didn't have white on their bellies'.

"Sursh! Do you need a minute?" The croc asks. Surshu nods his head to Raph. The other Hen'i-tai walks over. "Rez." Raph nods, acknowledging the reptile.

"I'm Raph."

"Well, Raph, step forward." Raph sees him walk back to the mat. He looks at Surshu. The tortoise nods. Raph steps forward and stands in front of Rez. "Can you fight?"

"Yes." Rez holds up his fists. Raph gets in position. He lets Rez attack. He defends and kicks him back.

"Is something plaguing you, Raph?"

"What is this place?" Raph asks, avoiding the question.

"It's where us damaged can go." Raph's red haze appears and he sits and watches Rez fall and stay pinned.

Raph pants as his control comes back. He sees Rez looking up at him proving his point. Raph gets up, "What are you suggesting?"

"We can come here to be around those that will help. If you need a partner, don't look for a hoodlum on the street."

"And if I don't mean to?"

"We always watch each other. I've seen you before, with that girl."

"Leave her alone!" Raph says, turning to Surshu. A hand falls to Raph's shoulder.

"You have friends here, Raph." Raph looks over his shoulder. Rez's eyes show honesty. Raph can trust these people.

"We'll give you a paying job in the sarūn. And you can come here to lay off steam. Even when none of us are here. Maraki lives upstairs, so he will be there if you need to be let in during off hours. But it is always open."

Raph looks around. A few of the attendants stop to look at him briefly. There is a human in black and white, a leopard-like girl, a snake, and a big bull-buffalo that catches his eye the most.

"..Friends."

* * *

 **Raphie has friends! (Who are they?)**

 **Someone in the reviews mentioned a possible RaphxChika pairing. What are your thoughts on that? (I am not answering yes or no questions on the subject.)**

 **I really hope to get another chapter up today. Although I have homework, chores, and other stuff. *sigh* And, the next chapter for DfF.**

 **I need prayers to get everything done today.**

 **CtW**


	9. Chapter 9

**A guest reviewer brought some things to my attention. Thank you, first of all, for bringing these up.  
1\. I wasn't very clear on one of my questions. Who do you think they are? I meant who do they represent. I wanted more characters in the story, so I took their name and translated it (Google Translate, only the names). Changing it a little bit, I made the version I would use. So.. with that in mind, I was asking who of the actual characters did I add to the story? Although two of them at his job are new, but they are still important.  
2\. Yeah.. just because something is mentioned or written a certain way, does not mean it is a dead give away. Just saying.  
3\. The 'red' mentioned at the end signifies something. A feeling. And no, it isn't plain anger and rage. It's something more.  
4\. I'm sorry they are too easy. But I can't think of others to say, other than 'What do you think will happen next?'  
5\. The OC's I did make in the story have a purpose. And those that are versions of the originals do too. But I'll refrain from anymore unnecessary add ons. But.. I can't say I won't add crucial ones that will be in the story. This story has more characters than Tsuma.**

 **Okay, the guest, the same one mentioned, has made me look back at the story and go, '..What!?' Yeah, this is getting off track. So, I'm going to try to get this thing back to where it is supposed to be. Since, there is a much bigger portion of this story I need in there.**

 **So bare with me, this is going to be rough.**

* * *

"And then he said.."

"No way!"

"Fifty copper! That's it! Might as well quit now. These-" Raph has been listening to the jabber at his job a week now. He cleans empty tables and once in awhile steps between a few guys about to brawl. Just his immense presence is enough to hint that they should take their argument outside.

He is listening for a reason. He is listening for information about the Empire, although he may not get much from the groups tonight. He walks back to Maraki's counter and piles the mugs behind it.

"..Oroku.." Raph looks up. Among the din, he hears the name he's been waiting for. There is a pair of men that had walked in and sat down in a booth. "His nin'ha are in the city, somewhere. ..Like they got better stuff ta do." Raph picks up a rag and walks to the table near them. He wipes at it slowly.

"Must have heard the rumors, some kinda mad man. Not like the nin'ha would bother much with it." Raph sees the table is clean. But he pretends to wipe more stuff off when one of them sits up and whispers, "He won't let his empire fall apart over a stupid kame. Everyone knows what the lunatic is. Could be one of the fellows here." Raph is gone before they can glance at him.

Raph walks into the gym in the back of the building and goes straight to a dummy. He pounds it over and over again. Then a hand smacks his shell to get his attention. "Need a partner?" He looks at the snake girl. He's learned all the names by now. This one is Miwa. She nods to a mat and Raph nods in thanks. A sparring partner was really handy these days. She strikes first.

He feels the question coming, so he just starts talking, "Oroku Saki is the Emperor isn't he?"

"Yes, for years." Raph dodges her second strike and tries a move.

"How many?"

"..How old do you think this empire is?"

"I'd say six." Miwa gets the best of him and she stands looks at him, shocked.

"It's been around for longer than that. How do you think it is so large?" Raph stands up.

"You guys got a map?"

* * *

Raph looks at the mountains on the paper. One the left side, the beginnings of the Hamato Kingdom can be seen. On the right, there is an expanse so large, it engulfs the page. Miwa points at a clump of houses drawn, the name 'Mura' above it. "We are here."

"And where is the Shredder?" Raph asks. Miwa is confused by the name but guesses that he means the emperor and points to a much larger city in the center of the map.

"The Capitol." Raph looks at the roads to and from the two cities. "..What are you planning?"

"To take out an emperor." Raph walks away.

"You can't do that. It's impossible!"

"I've done it before." Raph gets his coins for the day and walks back home. He enters the house and gives the coins to Gina. "I'm leaving tomorrow," he says.

"Wha-"

"It isn't up for discussion." He walks up to his room and packs up his stuff. He looks behind him and sees Chika in his doorway. "I'm not going to be talked out of it, nor am I going to listen to anything!" He yells, hearing her words in his head.

"Can't you listen to reason?"

Raph sighs, "Miwa told you." The family knows about his job and had met the people he knows from there.

"No, Casey did." Casey, another of the group. He's a bit of a wild card, but in a room full of large Hen'i-tai, he was already different.

"He deserves what is coming to him."

"Why?" Raph pauses before taking out his coins. He shows her the symbol.

"He is part of something that should stay in the past."

"..This is about revenge."

"What else?"

"I don't understand-"

"Of course you don't Chika!" Raph storms over to her, "I have protected you and your family since I saw you all. I don't just stand by and see some innocent people be terrorized. You don't know what I've been through."

"I lost my father to a raze," Chika says, "W-We had a farm in the mountains. A valley. The barn burned to the ground, him in it. But we all escaped." Chika bows her head. Raph looks at her.

'Unbelievable.' He turns back to his pack. "I am sorry for your loss, but just because you have gone through something, it doesn't mean ya automatically understand what I'm going through!" Raph storms past her, ignoring her shocked look. He saw the look she gave him. All the more reason to leave. And if he dies, he dies.

"Raphie.." Akiko says. He looks down at her and shakes his head. Then he's about to walk out the door, but then there is a knock.

Raph sets down his pack and opens the door. Rez is at the door. "I'm leaving, Rez."

"Going to the Capitol?"

"How many people did Miwa tell!?" Raph yells.

"Only those that matter. You need someone to go with you."

"No. It'll only slow me down."

"Even a prince has to have help." Raph stares at him. "There aren't very many giant turtles that loathe the emperor. And I know the Great Kame's names well."

"I don't go by that title anymore." Raph clenches his bag and shoves past him.

"What about those you are leaving behind?"

Raph answers without looking over his shoulder. "You shouldn't have even met me."

* * *

 **Yeah, I know. Miwa. But, she is not his sister, she is not in the Foot, and no, I will say it here and now, she is not going to end up with him.**

 **I'm confused. With my own story. I need to look this over. But for now, look at this chapter and.. I don't know, wait for me to sort stuff out.**

 **I may rewrite a few chapters next week. So.. yeah..**

 **Only question. Do you like the Japanese versions of their names? Or should I change them to the original?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi, I know there are plot holes in this draft, but I'll sort them out later. So.. try to ignore them, please.**

 **Getting a little back on track. A little..**

* * *

Raph walks down the street. He has red creeping at the edges of his vision. Then a form blocks his path. "Move Rez."

"I'm not going to move. You aren't thinking straight." Miwa and Sursh arrive, flanking the crocodile.

"I said move!" A comes in contact with his mouth. Sursh looks around and the four get off the road. Raph pries the hand away. "What?" He whispers, angry.

"Don't you remember the curfew after all those incidents?" Sursh whispers, "Guards will hear and find you if you are any louder."

"Well maybe they can bring me ta Saki!" Raph argues. His shell is pushed against the wall behind him. He struggles to be free.

"Or they will kill you," Rez reminds.

"Then let them. Do ya think I care anymore?"

"You aren't sounding like a prince," Miwa states, snake arms crossed.

"I'm not a prince," Raph turns to look back at Rez after addressing Miwa, "Yer wrong Rez. I'm not a Great Kame. I lost that title."

"But here is where I am right, my friend. You do care. You care about others."

"I'm thinkin' of ma mother!" Raph yells. "He murdered her! She deserves peace after what he did!"

"Would she want you to lose yourself over something that happened six years ago?" Raph stops trying to break free. He doesn't look at who is talking, but at the hands that hold him back.

"..I'm already lost, Miwa.."

Miwa steps closer and uncrosses her hands, "What is it you really hope to gain from this Raph?"

Raph is quiet again, breathing heavily. He's thinking. He's thinking hard. Beating at every part of his brain to figure it out. He knows there is some kind of underlying meaning to this. A part of him says this isn't pure revenge.

"..I don't know," Raph answers quietly. He looks like he is physically struggling to come up with an answer. His friends stop holding him to the wall and Surshu puts a firm hand on his shoulder.

"Then stop and let us help figure it out," he advises. Raph looks at him and nods. He bows his head in defeat. "Let's go back."

"No, I.." Raph says quickly, only for his voice to fade away, "I want to stay somewhere else."

"Why?" Miwa asks, "They are a good family."

"But I don't want to remember someone and.. Chika is too close of a reminder," Raph explains.

"Okay. I have a spare pallet. You can stay with me," Rez says. Raph agrees to this. Miwa and Sursh walk out of the alley first and the others back track through the hidden roads between the buildings to Rez's place.

It is small, for a croc. There is a main room, a bathroom, and a bedroom. He pulls out a pallet for Raph and the turtle collapses the moment he can.

"Raph.." Raph looks up. He sees nothing but white, yet the colorless void isn't blinding to him. He hears a voice, but other than his name, there is nothing else he can understand.

"Stop.." He pleads, holding his hands to his ears.

Leonardo's voice suddenly booms, "Raph! Why are you doing this!?"

"I need to.." Raph says. He's on his knees, "..Just leave me alone.."

"We need you." Raph closes his eyes. He won't succumb to what the dream wants him to see. He won't be swayed by it. He hears a clink, like someone just set metal on polished wood. "Raph.. we miss you."

Raph feels the presence move away and he dares to open his eyes. On the white void-like floor.. are his twin sais he left behind. He looks up, tears dotting his eyes. A shell disappears through a misty curtain. "I miss you too, brother."

Raph looks up. It is midnight, the moonlight streaming through the glassless window. He sits up and leans against the wall his pallet is next to. He does miss them. He wants to be with his brothers no matter what. He'd do anything to be able to go back home.

'Anything..' Raph looks up from his lap with wide eyes, 'Even kill an emperor. The one that has ripped an important part of my family apart, someone.. someone that I was close to.' Raph's thoughts bounce off of each other and then they all come together in one sentence. 'I want to redeem myself. The act of finally ridding the world of Shredder would bring peace to my mind and give me a reason to go home.'

He stands up and paces the room. He knows now why he is so anxious to get it over with. He wants to get home as soon as possible. And eliminating his enemy gives him another incentive.

He knocks on Rez's door. After a few minutes, Rez opens it and looks at Raph. "Yes?"

"I'm still going." Rez sighs. "But I'm not going to be able to do it alone."

"Raph, try to get some more sleep-"

"I can't. I have these dreams that make me miss home more and I can't jus'-" It hits Raph like a sucker punch. He wants to go home. Home is with his brothers. Home is near her.

"Are you okay Raph?" Raph is led to sit down because he feels like he'll puke. He wants to go home, more than anything. But when it comes to being near her, he doesn't know if it is worth it.

"There is.. someone back home that I wish to forget. But going home.. I will see her every day."

"This girl," Rez sees the look Raph gives him, "I know what you mean, Raph. Who is she?"

"..My brother's tsuma," Raph admits, "I was rash and I was banished because of it. I don't trust my heart."

"Hm, Chika gives you something like you felt before, doesn't she?"

Raph nods, "I can't feel that. I don't want to see her again. It's better for both of us... I think she feels the same."

"Why not cherish this-"

"Because I don't want to fall in love," Raph states, standing up. "Not again. I'm not cut out for it. I can't handle it." He looks at his empty hands. "I don't know what it means."

"...Don't leave tonight. Wait. Be sure that you know what you are doing more than storm the fortress and kill the king. And think, Raph," Rez says, standing behind his friend, "if this is what you truly want."

"What I want is my brothers, whether I can see them again or not." Raph strugs the hand on his shoulder and sits back down on his pallet. Rez leaves him alone, but Raph can't fall back asleep, no matter how hard he tries.

* * *

 **Okay, so.. again, I know this is full of holes and non-mentioned points. So.. bare with me.**

 **Questions, comments, and critiques.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry it took so long, but this one took a little, despite being short.**

 **So, there is violence in this one. It isn't gory, I don't write that. But I'm just warning you now.**

 **Also, the Japanese is wrong, I know.**

* * *

Raph felt okay by the end of the day. Punching sandbags until they spilled calmed him. So he came out for work. The sarūn has it's usual amount of patrons that night. Sursh made sure someone was out with Raph, in case something happened. Raph is at his usual chores, cleaning up empty tables and refilling mugs that people bang on the table. He sees red a few times, but it is only a thin line he can manage. One patron is loud ever since he enters the place. He sits across from someone he apparently knows, because he doesn't stop talking to him. But this patron in particular decides to make a scene about it.

"Damare (shut up).. Jirou," he mutters, as Raph passes him. Raph sets the empty mugs on Maraki's counter and then a chair slams onto the floor. "I said damare, you buta (pig)!" He repeats when Jirou wouldn't be quiet. Raph doesn't know what the first man said, but the one on his feet is down-right drunk.

Raph walks over and puts a hand on his shoulder. "You need to calm down."

"I'm not gonna listen ta ya.." he slurs, pushing the hand away. Maraki starts to come over.

"It's okay," Raph says, stopping the sparrow.

"Anata ga atsukau koto o kiku koto ga dekinai, orokana (You can't handle hearing it, stupid)!" The other man says, standing up too.

"Anata wa nurunuru- (You slimy-)"

Raph grabs the shirts of both men and half drags them out the door. He tosses them to the empty street. " _I_ said to calm down. Now I'm saying ta go home."

One guy stands up, groggily. He chuckles as he loses his balance a moment. "Ya thunk ya can tell.. us whata do.. kame?" Raph stops and looks back at him.

"Hey.." the other guy hiccups and looks at Raph again, "ain't you the kureijī Hen'i-tai bar..ar...ar..aging around?" Raph takes offense at the insult.

'Walk away Raph, they aren't in their right of mind.' He turns to the door. His hand just touches the door handle.

"How's it feel ta kill people, Kureijī Kame (crazy turtle)?" One of the former patrons ask.

"Y'know.. yer pr'tty pop'lar. Not evr'one'll help ya, even if yer friend is part of it all."

"What about the others? That croc sure must like ta-"

"Shut up!" Raph yells, turning back to them. He's heard enough. Inside, he's going, 'Nonono, calm down Raph. Just leave them be.' But it's like a brick wall was between him and his body. And his body is angry.

He hears the scream. The first scream of many. Raph comes back just long enough to see the damage before everything is black again. Black and _red_. The second guy barely stood a chance.

Raph had him on the ground before another word could be uttered. At the same time, he's just standing, not doing anything. Like a chain had been snaked around his spirit and yanked it from his body as he lunged forward at the frightened patrons. He was struggling, but the chain only tightened, forcing more control to his instincts. For it is his instincts that are controlling his movements, and his temper.

"P-Please.. K-Kubetsu Kame (distinguished turtle).. spare us-" the plea is reduced to gargling as Raph picks him up by his throat. He's tossed a dozen feet away. Not many individuals could take that kind of a beating.

His friend is sitting on the ground, shuddering. His hand is on a wound that is bleeding. Raph can't see the blood. It just absorbs into the red tinge of his vision.

"Halt!" Raph grunts and turns to see five guards coming to the scene. "You are under arrest, Kame."

That snapped something in Raph and he charges. "Stand your ground!" Another guard says. Raph plows through two of them. They are on the ground, groaning. One breaks from his group and quickly looks at the patrons. Then he turns and sees the raging Hen'i-tai attack his comrades. Out of fear, he runs to the nearest stable and takes off to the west.

Raph shakes his head and looks up. He remembers up to the point of seeing the guards. They said.. Kame, and he just-

Raph looks around him. There are six bodies on the ground around him. One of them is still making sound, but it doesn't sound good. He vaguely remembers five guards, not four. But where the final guard went doesn't cross his mind because he hears another patrol coming. He ducks into the alley to the left of the Hagane Ken.

"Look over there!" A guard rushes to the scene of the massacre. Raph looks at his clothes. He is spattered with blood. He panics and sees the trail he made to the alley. He walks farther back and then ducks into the secret entrance of the dojo behind the Hagane Ken.

"Raph.. what-?" The sound of footsteps silences Casey. Raph closes the door and waits until the soldiers leave before releasing the breath he was holding. He collapses to the ground.

Casey calls for Sursh. He arrives and it takes just a glance to know what happened. "Raph, who was it?"

Raph coughs, "Those patrons from the front. But then guards came.." Raph wants to cry. He saw himself. He saw what he was capable of. And he hates it. He wants to cry his heart out and curl up into a little ball. He was the tough one back home. He craved the thought of battle, of victory. Now it sickens him. But no matter how much he longs for just one tear, it doesn't come.

"Raph.." He looks at Miwa. She offers a hand. "Let's clean you up." He takes a deep breath and nods. He takes her hand and she leads him to the showers. Sursh lets him borrow some clothes to change into afterwards. When he's all cleaned up, he feels empty.

'Where is that Great Kame who stood beside his brothers in honor?' He asks, 'Because I don't know him anymore.'

* * *

 **Raph is.. in a bit of a mood. Then again, he just killed six people.**

 **(FYI, this is one of the first times I've actually killed a character. Although, I don't think they count, cause only one has a name. *shrug*)**

 **What will happen in the next chapter? Hmmm... (Yes I already know. But this is for suspense.)**


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't know what to** **say. *sigh* Well, I hope you like this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer, since I haven't done one in a while: I don't own the original characters here, even if they have a new Japanese name. I DO however, own the Hamato Kingdom, Oroku Empire (because I made them up), and whatever OC's I have created. Including.. my favorite. Who debuts in a couple scenes.**

* * *

The guard rides night and day, only stopping for a fresh horse. When the stable hand asked why he was travelling so quickly, he was answered with, "Urgent news for the emperor." Then the soldier is gone again.

He reaches the capitol and the gates open the moment he is seen. People have to move out of his way as he charts a course to the palace.

When he arrives, he dismounts and ascends the steps. He is ushered to the throne room. He keeps his head down and drops to a knee before the dais.

A pin could have dropped and its sound resonate to the smallest crack in the high ceiling. "Emperor Saki," the soldier addresses.

Sitting on the ornate throne is a man in his forties. He stares burning holes into the breathless soldier. He has jet black hair that is neatly clipped short. A crown sits on his head, circling his forehead, leaving hair to show above. The clothes he wears reflects one of elegance, superiority, ruthlessness, and power.

"What is it?" Saki's voice booms across the hall. He waits for the shaking guard to answer him. Saki knows that his own men fear him, and he _relishes_ in it. He taps the long blades of his gauntlet on the side of the throne, watching how the miserable excuse of a soldier cringes as he tries to figure out how to explain what he saw.

"T-There has been a.." he gulps, "a.. growing problem in the Eastern city of Mura.. Your Emperor-ness." Saki allows him to continue. "A… H-Hen'i-tai has been causing havoc, leaving a trail of bodies."

Saki's eyes narrow and he sits forward on his elaborate chair. "What kind of Hen'i-tai?"

"A-" He sees the looks his emperor is giving him. "A-A Kame, Your Great Majesty.. A large one." The emperor stands up. Fearing for his life, the soldier adds, "W-We didn't think to alert you before. But not even two days ago, four of my c-comrades died to the Kame's.." he feels a blade on his shoulder, ".. _bare hands_. ..I-I barely escaped to tell my emperor of the evil deed."

Saki waits a moment, then takes the long blade away. "You did well to tell me," he says, no 'thanks' in his voice. "The news of this Kame is.. disturbing to say the least." He turns around, hands clasped behind his back. He is looking up at the giant tapestry behind the throne, with the claw symbol embroidered on. "Tell me, do you have a family?"

"Y-Yes, Your Majesty." He stays on his knee, facing the floor. "Three little ones and their mother."

"And are they loyal to me?"

"A-As well as they are able. They are but children, My Liege."

"Hm." Saki mounts his throne again. "Call to the Academy. I am in need of their services."

"A-Anyone in particular?"

* * *

Karai walks down the hall, shoulders back and head high. Two of her ninja flank her. One is Taigākurō, a tiger Hen'i-tai from a far off land. The other is Katsumi. Brought up a kunoichi ever since the Academy found her, she is young, but ready for an elite task.

The trio are given nervous glances of awe and fear in their black and red garb. But they do not return them and walk right up to the throne. As one unit, they bow. "Emperor, Master," Karai speaks. She hesitates before adding, "Father." Saki picks up a clear wine glass filled with a deep red liquid and inspects it.

"There is an, old _friend_ , in the East. He has been doing treacherous acts against the Empire."

Karai is surprised, but she masks it well, "Do you know which friend it is, Father?" Karai asks.

"I have an inkling," Saki says, calm, "but I will be sure of who when you bring him to me. With or without his breath."

"It will be done." They bow again and walk out. "Get your packs. Meet me at the courtyard. I will assemble a Foot." Katsumi and Taigākurō nod and Karai leaves them to finish walking to the Academy.

"Do you believe you can handle this, little girl?" Taigākurō asks in his foreign accent. Katsumi feels offense towards his statement.

"You do not know what I can handle, Taigākurō-san."

"I was one of your masters. I watched you _break_." Katsumi stiffens and draws the wakizashi from her left side. Taigākurō ducks and grabs her hand before she can try for a blow again. Katsumi looks at him with a cold, dead, raging glare.

"I, do not, break," she warns him. He smirks and lets go. Katsumi straightens her back and her armor, then stows her wakizashi away.

"I will meet you in the courtyard." Taigākurō turns and walks away, his huge paws crossed in front of his chest. Katsumi walks into the Academy, where all the ninja of the Emperor are trained. The building is almost as large as the palace.

Katsumi passes current students. She had graduated out of the Foot level, simple ninja soldiers, last season. Everyone knows her and most, if they are smart, _fear_ her. She passed as many lessons as they could give her, excelled in each weapon she could lift, and has a demeanor that spills with the intent to finish the job. The younger ninja look up to her, but they keep their distance. Katsumi is not someone you make friends with.

She finds her room and enters. It is simple and small. But she only ever needs the necessities. She has a cot, pillow, blanket, table with an oil lamp on top and two drawers underneath. She picks up a bag and puts the extra underclothes issued to her inside. She packs a few other things and then closes it.

She takes her cloak off the peg on the wall and dons it. It covers her pack, the katana on her back, and the wakizashi at her side. She checks for all her weapons. Two tantos are in hidden sheathes in her boots. She has throwing stars, smoke bombs, tear gas, and a few more tantos arranged on her belt. Her leg holds a knife she had designed, each graduating Foot is allowed a weapon of their choice.

She takes it out briefly and examines the blade. It curves in, a tooth poking out half way up the curve. The handle has red and black stripes in the leather, cutouts show the metal underneath. And the pommel is solid metal, nice and round for dealing a final blow. She tests it in her hand, swiping it back and forth. It is perfectly balanced. And in the wide berth of the blade, a fat lightning bolt was chiseled out. With the hole there, it creates a singing when the air passes through.

She looks at it, stoic satisfaction ever present. She places it back in it's unique sheath and walks out. She puts her hood up when she walks outside. It is growing into dusk now. A circle in the courtyard is pitch black instead of the gray of stones. Twenty some ninja stand waiting for their instructions.

Katsumi was once one of them. But now she is the one giving the orders. She can see the masked fear under their black garb as she passes them. She finds the horse she will use, a black stallion. She knows the horse will be silent, swift, and obedient. Every horse the Academy uses is such.

She mounts the saddle, rimmed with red. She looks to Taigākurō, on a larger stallion than hers. Then, past him, Karai walks her horse forward a little. "We are going to Mura. Be on guard." She tells the two next to her.

"This, friend can't be too hard, can he?" Katsumi asks. Taigākurō looks at her.

"I know who Karai speaks of. They were ruthless in their attack against our emperor."

"They?" Katsumi asks.

"The _four_ of them." Katsumi narrows her eyes at the additional comment. There is only one part of history that has four individuals fight the Emperor. Katsumi grips her wakizashi handle tightly.

'One of the Kame has the _nerve_ to come to the Oroku Empire,' she sneers to herself. Karai motions silently to the Foot before them and they start out to Mura.

* * *

 **I am seriously itching to know what you think of Katsumi. I worked so hard on her character before I started writing early September. (Which went better than developing Meiki, who I will change a bit of.) So TELL MEEEEE!**

 **And.. hm, is there something that makes no sense to you? Or you want to ask about? Please tell me yes because there is so much I want to answer.**

 **Describe 'Emperor Saki' for me. Should I change anything?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Back to Sentōki. It's been a while, so I am sorry.**

 **One month in everybody! I've been working on this for one month. ..And I'm on chapter 13... Heh, not as far as I had hoped.**

* * *

Raph does not talk to anyone. The events of the night before still plague his mind. He doesn't eat and refuses to sleep. Surshu fills in for his shift up front. Raph had chosen a corner and sits there. Miwa sits by him for a moment. Then she starts talking. When she says, "It wasn't you, Raph. Don't blame yourself." Raph had enough.

"You don't know me," Raph says. Miwa hears the strong hint of leave-me-be and stands up.

"Friends help each other. We are all trying to help you."

"...You can't help me."

"Why not?"

"Because you don't know what happened!" Raph yells. Miwa sits in front of him and holds his hand with both of hers.

"Then _tell me_ ," she insists, desperately. Raph looks at her and tries to draw his hand away. But she won't let him.

"I can't."

"No, you just don't want to." Raph closes his eyes and looks away. She's right.

 _Raph looks out his window. The sky has a deep hue with the coming dawn. He feels a smug righteousness surge through him at the previous act. He turns to look at her. She's in the deep red bed, sleeping. She's been there all night and Raph had stayed up to watch over her._

 _He left her alone, because it would be foolish to do anything further unless she's awake. Raph walks over to the bed and looks at her once he's sitting on the edge. She's so.. tiny. She's fragile, even looks like fine china. 'My tsuma, not Leo's.' Raph smiles at the thought. 'Never Leo's.'_

Raph shakes his head at the memory. Of all the nights that he had experienced again, those dreadful nights where he pondered whether Leonardo would live, or even think a single good thought about him. Those nights he can at least bear. But that one, that night he thought that he was right, that he was doing what was just, sickens him.

 _How_ was that right? What insane ideal made him justify kidnapping his future sister-in-law? Raph wishes that he never has to remember that night again. He realizes that Miwa is still there, waiting to hear his answer.

"I can't, that's what I said," Raph answers. Miwa sees the hurt in his eyes. "Just leave me alone. I don't want your company."

"Raph, don't be-"

"I said _go!_ " He bellows. Miwa hesitates, then stands up. She slithers away, looking back at his forlorn posture before going out the front. Raph puts his hands over his face. But then he starts to smell the putrid fumes that he could smell that hot day; the day of their duel. It was also sickening. Everything about his past was sickening. He fought his own brother for someone he couldn't claim. He had wanted to kill him at that time.

Raph puts his hands where he can't see them, though it gives no comfort. He thinks back to Miwa. He's come across more and more girls as he lives on. Chika, Gina, Akiko, and now Miwa. Each one, although different ages and personalities, reminds him of the one person he wishes he could forget the most. With Chika, it was instant. Her family wasn't far off before he started seeing a long haired village girl instead of the rabbit Hen'i-tai. He couldn't stop it, so he had to leave. And Miwa, though much different looking, has that same expression when she is concerned. She is quiet when she needs to be.

It scares Raph. Whenever he meets a girl, he thinks of her as _her_. 'Will it be like that with any girl I meet?' He doesn't want to know the answer.

He stays in his corner until the silence is too much for him. He stands up and walks over to a punching dummy. He balls his hand into a fist and punches as hard as he can. Then he uses the other one. Raph acquires a steady rhythm as the bag full of sand gets a rough beating. Soon those punches turn into aggressive attacks, as if he's trying to take the memories and strangle them.

"Raph?" Raph stops suddenly. He strains to not turn around. "Raph, look at me." She compels him to. Chika is standing there, in the dojo.

"Go home."

"Why didn't you come back?" She asks.

"Because I didn't want to."

"..I thought you liked it there," she says.

"I did. But I don't deserve to be happy."

"Don't say that! Of course you do."

'Then why is it everytime I find happiness, it is ripped from me by a recurring memory?' Raph counters mentally. Chika realizes he won't answer aloud.

She sighs, exasperated. "I thought you were gone. That something happened."

"Something did happen," Raph answers, going back to his routine. "Just a very long time ago." Chika waits a moment more, in case he is going to say something or she thinks up a comment at last minute. But then she turns to the door and leaves without a word.

Raph stops punching and leans against the bag. He thinks back, trying to find another shred of a memory he wants to know, to get him out of this spiral. Then he finds one and holds on for dear life.

" _Can you read this, Raphael?" Raph squints at the page, but shakes his head._

" _No Haha, I cannot."_

 _His mother's sweet laugh rings across the courtyard, "Why don't you try."_

 _Raphael looks at the page once again. "Ooo.." he tries, "oonce, abon, a dime-" he stops when his mother laughs again. He knows she isn't being mean. He looks up at Hamato Shen. She is beautiful. She has skin so light, even when she is outside near most of the time. Her hair is kept up in elaborate combs which his father provided for her._

 _She loved the colors pink and green, wearing them in every kimono in her closet. The one she wears now while teaching Raphael to read is mostly a light green. But pink flowers cluster around her feet and larger darker ones spring above randomly, with deep green and silver fronds to escort them._

 _Raphael loves his mother's laugh and tries in every way to please her. "Oo.. once, oopen.. a teem.."_

" _Once upon a time," Shen corrects. Raph blushes out of embarrassment. "It is alright, musuko. You will get it eventually."_

" _Hai, Haha." Raph looks at the page. "Once, upon, a time.."_

" _There you go."_

" _..there was a brave.. ninja," Raph says confidently._

" _And that brave ninja had a proud mother," Shen says, hugging Raphael in her lap._

" _Haha?" Raph asks, "Am I going to have another brother?"_

 _Shen feels the noticeable mound in her stomach. "Perhaps. Or perhaps it will be a sister. Wouldn't you like that?"_

 _Raphael makes a face. "Girls are weird."_

" _You have yet to know one yet."_

" _I see the servant girls. They look at me funny. Like I'm.." Raph shudders. "Adorable.. I'm not adorable, am I Haha?"_

" _I am your mother Raphael, I will always think of you as adorable." Raph crosses his arms and pouts. "But I know that you are becoming a strong and brave ninja."_

 _Raph smiles at this and sticks out his chest. "I'll be the strongest ninja ever!"_

" _Stronger than your brother?"_

 _Raph nods. "Definitely."_

Raph cringes. The memory was more painful than he thought, but he still cherishes it. It is one of the memories when the gardens were quiet. Before Michelangelo was born. They didn't have the castle yet, that came later. But they did not need a maze of a palace for three little turtles. They would get lost and evade their caretakers.

Raph goes to the shower and stays there a long time, even when the water turns cold, and then shuts off on its own. By the time he finds the strength to walk out, he's stiff and dry. The window on one wall shows a sun high in the sky. Raph sighs and goes back to his corner. Rez comes in after a moment and goes to the turtle.

"Why don't you go back to my house. I have your cot still up and everything."

Raph doesn't look at him. "..I'll just stay here, if that's alright." Rez nods and places a hand on Raph's shoulder. But before he can impart some advice, the hand it brushed away. Raph won't listen to anyone.

"Would you talk to someone you know?" Rez asks.

"..I don't want to talk to anyone. You don't have to bother Gina about me."

"I meant your family." Raph looks up at him suddenly, dread engulfing his eyes.

"Don't," Raph pleads. If his family hears of this, then he'll never be able to go home.

"Okay, okay. But you are welcome over whenever, Raph. Just come, you know the way."

Raph sighs that he isn't being pressed anymore, "Thank you, Rez, for the offer." Rez smiles and goes to the shower. "The hot water's gone!" Raph calls. 'And maybe all of the cold water too.'

* * *

 **Another super sad chapter. But this is a kind of depressing story. Yeah...**

 **So, favorite flashback so far? Mine is the reading. (You can pick any of the flashbacks in this story, not just this chapter.)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here's the next chapter. A little short, I know. But it leads up to the next one.**

* * *

Katsumi slows the horse to a walk as they near the city. Karai is between her and Taigākurō. The ninja are following, but without being seen in the growing dusk. The doors open for them, a messenger being sent forward before hand so they would not have to wait.

When the trio reaches the gate, it is wide open and the courtyard that it opens to is silent. They had heard of the ninjas' approach and fled to their rooms. This makes Katsumi feel.. powerful. She looks at the tall joined buildings that make up the walls of the square with malice, daring someone to oppose her. This city is one that has had some trouble with listening to their emperor. But by their response, it's no wonder how he keeps them in line.

Katsumi pushes her horse on, looking for a straggler. Someone has to tell them where the Kame is. Taigākurō calls them over. He found a man half drunk in an alley. Taigākurō holds him up by his shirt. "Where's the Kame?!" He asks.

"I ain't tell ya not'in'.." the man replies.

Katsumi walks up to the pair casually. "You need to work on your people skills, tiger." Taigākurō lets go of the man and Katsumi crouches down to his level. "We need information about the rogue Hen'i-tai that has been killing residents," she says. He can only see her chin and mouth, the rest of her face is concealed by her hood.

"I don' know squat. So why don't ya take yer pretty little face and go bother some other man," the drunkard snaps.

Katsumi grabs the special knife on her leg and presses him to the wall, the curved blade in his vision. "I'll ask again-"

"If you kill me, you won't get any information," the man sees the gleam in her eye. He misspoke. "N-Not that I have any, lady."

"I don't plan on killing you," she moves the blade so the straight blunt side is resting on his leg. "What do you know?" She asks. He shakes his head, starting to panic internally. Katsumi raises her hand and a crack is heard come from bone. The man howls at the pain. "What do you know?" She asks again, cooly calm.

He gasps, "I don't know nothing."

"Liar." Katsumi does it again, making the break bigger. "What is it?"

The man, thoroughly sober, sees the look she's giving him. She doesn't care about him. She doesn't even care if he has information. And if he doesn't give up something quick, she'll leave him broken. He tries to think, to come up with something useful.

Katsumi, growing impatient, angles the the blade so the upper part, where it curves to a point, is touching his leg. It it the sharper of that side she starts to press down, the metal going between his broken fragments of bone. He starts yelling for her to stop.

"Okayokayokay!"

"Tell me first, then I'll stop," she states, pressing further.

He speaks quickly, "I heard from a friend who heard from someone at a bar that was talking to someone that worked at a-" He feels the dagger start to saw. Katsumi doesn't care about how he knows. "The Hen'i-tai was seen coming out of a bar in the North Western part of the city!"

"Name it.." she whispers. The quiet tone sends chills up the core of his spine.

"Uhh..." He sees the pool of blood seeping out of the alley from his leg. "Hagane Ken, that's it. The bar is Hagane Ken!" Katsumi takes her knife out of his leg and wipes the blood on his other leg. "T-Thank you."

Katsumi walks away, nodding to a few Foot. They will stay by him, in case he lied. She mounts her horse and the others follow her. She has the information, that is how it works. A few lights are on as they walk throughout the town. Katsumi looks at them and they immediately turn off. A few children look at her from open doors, but they are pulled back and the door is shut.

This only encourages Katsumi. She looks in a reflective puddle from rain. She sees a young warrior shrouded in a black cloak and cowl. It melts into her horses shade, making her look like a kentaurosu (centaur) from legend. Not a human, not a Hen'i-tai, but something you _can't kill_.

She looks at Taigākurō. He has always stuck out. A large tiger Hen'i-tai from a land Katsumi's never been to. He has learned to fight like a ninja, somewhat. But his skill set comes from his homeland, and seeing him use it flawlessly makes Katsumi crave learning. But he refuses to teach her.

Karai, she knows well. She was one of her Masters in the Academy. She taught her the skills she now possesses. Karai witnessed and conducted her tolerance tests, which were a daily activity when she was young, and weekly when she was older. All the Foot with them no longer go through these tests as a routine. Only if they displease their emperor.

She knows that anyone can be subject to the tolerance tests, even the Emperor's own daughter. There is always someone higher to deliver. Katsumi is determined to never go through it again. She quickens pace and leads the group to the presumed 'Hagane Ken' bar.

* * *

 **So.. would you ever want to meet Katsumi in real life?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Guest: She has a role already, but I can't tell you at this time. That is one thing I plan on showing. She may be like Karai, that is true. But they were trained the same way, so it isn't a big deal if you think about it. Kara can't fill the shoes of Katsumi (aka her role). It doesn't show Katsumi as different, but a run of the mill evil ninja, because that is what she is thought of at the beginning. You don't always know a character in their first/second chapter. I understand I have to work on 'show not tell,' which is why I write here. But, she isn't thinking about herself because it is 3rd person. The narrator is saying it. I didn't want to skip this chapter, but didn't want to make it anymore gritty than it is already.  
** **Thank you for letting me know your thoughts though. There will be a second draft someday.**

* * *

Raph and Surshu are in an intense sparring session. Raph had been sitting for so long, the only way to provoke him to stand was a fight. And he puts his whole heart into it, blocking the green fists as if he could do the same with memories. He can't get the murder out of his head. He can't stop-

He doesn't see Surshu as he shoves him back. Raph collapses to his shell. He moves to kneeling on one leg. For a moment, he listens to the sounds of Miwa striking a dummy before entering the battle again. He pounces, pinning the spiked tortoise below him.

"Good." Surshu is about to say more, but Raph tilts his head to the side.

"Do you hear that?" He asks, his voice hoarse from both yelling and keeping silent too long.

The others listen. "Here what?" Casey asks. He was wrapping his knuckles when the turtle spoke. Then the sound of faint footsteps resounds into the room. The acute Hen'i-tai senses pick it up, but Casey is still confused.

"The ninja.." Miwa whispers in awe.

"I will go out," Raph says without thinking.

"Raph, they will want you. I will go." Surshu walks out the door before Raph can protest and sees a few ninja clad individuals waiting. One starts forward, but is stopped by the calm hand of one of her comrades. The Hen'i-tai sees the claw shaped marks on their cloaks. "What brings the Academy's Elite to this simple establishment?" Surshu asks, choosing his words carefully.

"You are harboring a fugitive. Step aside," Karai warns. The two other ninja flanking her stand tall, but move their hands to their weapons, ready to strike. No doubt these three command more Foot outside the doors.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Surshu replies, "No one else is here."

"Then what is through there?" She asks, pointing to the door he came from.

"Storage, nothing more."

"Mind if we look?" Surshu glares at her.

"I do." Karai steps forward, drawing her blade.

"Stand aside."

"Make me, princess," he threatens. He recognizes Karai's face, even under her hood. She advances. The force of her attack actually makes Surshu step back.

"Find the Kame," she tells the other two. Taigākurō and Katsumi nod and go through the door to the hidden dojo. They find it empty. The secret back door is open.

"Go back and report to Karai that the fugitive is on the run," Taigākurō orders. Katsumi looks at him like he's crazy.

"Tell her yourself, furball. I'm going after it." She's gone before he can tell her differently. She's out the back alley and follows the tell-tale signs set by her prey.

* * *

Casey, Miwa, and Raph run through the city. They stop for a second. Raph checks back the way they came. They want him. They'll try to find him. He looks around and realizes he has put everyone he met in danger. "Miwa, can you see to that the [rabbits] are alright?"

Miwa looks at him. "I will take care of them Raph, I promise." He nods and she slithers away. Casey looks at Raph and continues to pant.

"I have to get out of the city," Raph decides.

"But if you are a Kame, then can't you-"

"Don't call me that," Raph warns. Casey looks at his friend, frightened for a moment at his tone. But then he quiets and adds, "I'm not what I once was, either." When Casey finishes his breath-catching, Raph speaks his plan. "I'll draw them away from you and you get home. Get to safety."

"Okay," Casey says, a little nervous.

"And Case," Raph says, putting a hand on the boy's shoulders. He thinks of something to say, to repay him for his kindness, "Never back down from a good cause, even if you can't win. It is worth it in the end. Got it?" Casey nods.

When he is released, he disappears. Raph checks which street he is on and continues to the gate. A shadow flickers to his left.

'Not a shadow..' He looks around as it flickers again, 'a ninja.' He turns around and sees the wakizashi just in time. He swats it away, feeling a sting from its edge. THe ninja kicks him in the plastron. He falls back into a puddle.

"So this is a Great Hamato Kame," a dead feminine voice states. Raph sweeps his legs out from under her. But she is quicker and catches his foot. "I thought you would be more skilled than this." She jerks him toward her and grabs the edge of his plastron. She looks him in the eye, although hers is shrouded in black cloth. "Not even a weapon," she sneers, like it's the most humorous thing she's heard. Raph uses his other foot to kick her away.

"I'm stronger than you think," he says as he stands up. He turns around to see her press her hand to her nose. He stops for a moment and looks at her. His brief assault had forced her hood to fall off to her shoulders. He sees faint scars peppering the skin on her face. It is framed by black hair clipped an inch above her shoulders and covers her forehead in straight bangs. She finishes dabbing the crimson blood that runs from her nose and onto her already thin-ish red mouth. It curls into a cruel sneer.

She looks up at him with striking deep green eyes. "So you are, Kame."

Using the name as both an insult and reference to him ignites something in Raph. "Stop calling me that!" He charges at her. They engage in an all out battle. She takes out her katana and her lips change from a sneer to a slight frown. But he sees her eyes light up a little, as if she's enjoying it. As if her past time or guilty pleasure was fighting to the death, and winning.

Katsumi loses her blades and is backed into a wall. "Who are you?" Raph asks, seething. She doesn't answer, so he slams his hand into the wall next to her head, still leaving one pressing her to it. "Who are you!?" He repeats. She slides out her special knife and cuts his arm. She presses it to his side, right by the vulnerable skin between his shell.

She grabs his throat and puts her mouth right by his ear, "..You will be too busy to care," she whispers in her dead voice, "too busy bleeding before the Emperor." Taking advantage of her close proximity, Raph steals a smoke bomb.

"Sorry," Raph says, "I don't think so." He chucks it at the ground. When the smoke clears, Katsumi's only sign of his departure is a faint trail of red on the pavement. She signals to a ninja that had followed her. He leaps down into sight.

"Fetch my horse, I have a Kame to find."

"And if Karai-san and Taigākurō-san oppose?"

Katsumi glares at him, "Then tell them I will see them again when the fugitive is found." The ninja bows and disappears.

* * *

 ***giggling like a silly fangirl* They finally meet each other. This is one of my favorite parts.**

 **Katsumi does not look like Karai. Karai has blue eyes (or brown) Kat has really deep green. (refer to picture for story. That is Katsumi) Also, most of the non-mutant characters have black hair. It is what the culture looks like. And Karai's hair is longer.**

 **So.. I haven't really thought about what happens next. I may not update for a while, since I'm going to try just writing it out without separating it into chapters. I'll see how it goes. When I feel like I'm on the right plot line, I'll start updating. But if I don't by the time November comes.. you may not see more until December. NaNo and all.**

 **Also, for my Halloween costume, I am a female ninja. IT LOOKS EPIC! But don't worry, it isn't a Foot clan member.**

 **If you haven't noticed yet, I've finished Divided for Favor. *so happy***

 **Hope you like it! And to Guest, I hope you see how Katsumi is a vitally important character in this.**

 **Love ya!**

 **~CtW**


	16. Chapter 16

**HI! I'M BACK!**

 **Guest: I try to respond to guests, since I cannot PM you my reply. Yep, lots happens. I know this is put up much later than when you reviewed, but I still want to say it. I have one suggestion.. could you change the 'Guest' before submitting your review? To a pen name or something so I can recognize you better? It's your choice of course.**

* * *

Raph slips past the guards and gets as far away from the wall as he can. But when he gets behind the sparse trees, he has to stop. The ninja had dealt good blows on him and he has to press onto the major wound on his arm to stop the bleeding. He looks back at the gate, and doesn't see anyone follow.

Once again, he is an outcast. Only this time he is more than that; he is being hunted. They will come after him and not stop. If the Foot are here, then the order came from their master.. Oroku Saki himself.

Raph stands up and walks away from the city. Chika mentioned a farm in the mountains? Well, he'll find it. And if the Foot follow, no one else will get hurt.

'It's only the Foot I despise. The Foot and the Shredder.'

Raph pushes on. He gets through the forest at a good pace, but again has to stop. With his large frame and no brush to hide in, he feels exposed. But he risks it, or he'll pass out from exertion.

'That ninja..' He starts to think, keeping his thoughts off the wounds. 'Who is she?' She was graceful in her fight, but she had a satisfaction of the moment.

Raph shudders when he sees her eyes again. They had a dark glow to them, like it was all a game to her. He hopes he'll never meet her again.

He tears his sleeve off and uses his one arm to wrap up his other one. He looks back the way he came and figures he left a trail of blood. 'Baka,' he scolds and stands up. 'Get to the mountains.'

He walks on. He wraps the sleeve tighter as he goes, the brown cloth already soaked blood red.

* * *

Karai paces in the main walkway at the Hagane Ken. Taigākurō is restraining Surshu. "He's far away by now!" He yells, "You'll never find him!" Taigākurō kicks behind his knee, forcing him down on top of a table on his plastron.

"Shut up," he's told. A Foot ninja walks in.

Karai turns to him. "Is there news of Katsumi?" She isn't worried, rather, she's annoyed.

"Katsumi-san has gone after the Kame," he answers. Karai glares at him.

"Where?" She asks.

"She didn't say," he says, starting to flinch under her gaze. She backs off. He's telling the truth.

"Katsumi," she groans. There's no time to go to look for her and go back to the palace to tell her father about the recent events. The young elite is just like her in her younger years. Not many ninja have been rewarded with that comment, but Katsumi was always special.

"What do we do?" Taigākurō asks, "She has jeopardized the mission. She must be-"

"She will face her punishment when she returns, whether she manages to find the Kame or not," Karai says quickly.

"But should she be trusted with finding the Kame on her own?" Taigākurō questions.

"She despises the Kame," Karai says, "she'll find it as an insult to have her enemy trespassing onto the land she protects." Her mouth curves into a smirk and she looks back at the ninja waiting. "Prepare the horses. We return to the capitol."

* * *

Katsumi pushes her horses faster. It dashes around trees and leaps over rocks and streams. The kunoichi watches the trail she had been following. Then she stops it pools on the dirt. She gets off her horse and inspects it.

It's fresh, or just so. He had to stop and rest. She looks at the few drips pointing onward. 'I'll find you yet, Kame. You can't out run me.' She mounts her horse and encourages him forward.

* * *

Raph hears a horse behind him, coming through the woods. He runs, ignoring his arm, and hides behind a boulder. He doesn't want to fight her. She's more equipped, better skilled; And he is injured. Even after everything that has happened, he still knows a fight he'll obviously lose.

The horse looms closer and slows to a walk. Raph doesn't move. "Little Kame," the ninja sings, "Where are you hiding?" She clip clops closer and looks around the mess of rocks. "I'm going to find you. I don't care how long it takes. Your family-"

'Don't give in Raph, she's baiting you.'

"-will not get away from this insult."

Raph almost turns around. 'What?'

"I won't let you leave," Katsumi tells him. She knows they are closer to the mountains. And she also knows what is beyond it. "Say your last words, Kame," she says, her words being paired with the shrill of metal coming out of it's sheath. Raph moves away from his hiding spot as she walks her horse closer. He stops behind a boulder where her back is turned and dares to look at her.

Her hood is still limp on her back. She turns around on her black horse and he has just enough time to duck down. But she sees him. He can tell, he saw her green eyes lock onto him. Those same eyes glint as she dismounts.

She walks over and sees he has disappeared. A knife disappears from her arsenal and she's pinned to his plastron, the knife at her throat. "Who are you?" He asks. She struggles, but he keeps her in place. "I said who are you?"

"I'll never give my identity to the enemy!" She snarls. He doesn't let her go. She kicks back at his knees, but even the small spikes on the heel of her boots won't loosen his grip. She can't get her hand to his injury either. The sword lays a few paces away. And the knife is pressed to her trachea. She notices the curve of the blade is not one of a tanto and a precise piece of the metal is empty. "Drop that knife."

"I don't think so," Raph says.

"I said drop it, baka. That is my knife, only I am allowed to wield it."

"Well, I am now. Now, here's the deal, you tell me your name and I drop the knife."

"And if I don't?"

"You die from it knowing your enemy will use it the rest of his life." Raph admires the blade over her head. But when she tries to escape, he puts it back at her neck. "Don't even think about it."

"Just go ahead and kill me. Just like your master killed the empress!"

Raph freezes, locking Katsumi in place. "Who was the empress?"

"Like you don't-"

"Tell me!" Raph says.

"..Empress Shen." Raph scoffs.

"No she isn't."

"You think I don't know the tsuma of-"

"DON'T YOU _DARE_ CALL HER THAT!" Raph screams, nearly deafening her hearing.

"Why?" Katsumi asks.

Raph fumes for a moment and then releases her. She stumbles for a little before turning around to him. He tosses the knife between them and turns away. She looks at it.

"That's it?"

"That's it," Raph says, walking away. "I spared your life, now leave me be."

"I am not leaving until you are dead."

"Yes you are."

Katsumi stares after him. He thinks he can allude her, he's wrong. "Then.." she works up the fake emotion, "Then do it." Raph stops. He doesn't turn around until she kneels with a thud on the grass. "Kill me. You said you would if I wouldn't give my name and.. and I am bound to never reveal my identity. You are obviously able to defeat me one day, so just.. -Just get it over with."

"..You want me to kill you?" Raph asks, stepping a few feet closer. Katsumi holds back the sneer and lies.

"Better than facing the emperor with my failure." She closes her eyes and waits for him to take the bait.

"…No." Raph walks away as she suddenly opens her eyes. He leaves her there, with her knife laying on the ground, not a drop of blood on it.

* * *

 **Intense. Very.**

 **If you were Raph, what would your first reaction be to all that just happened? Any version will work.**

 **Katsumi.. she's a Foot alright.**


	17. Chapter 17

**I am back again!**

 **Short, but eventful.**

* * *

'Why didn't he try to kill me?' Katsumi has been asking herself that ever since Raph left her. When she finally stood up from her daze, she mounted her horse and went off in the direction he took.

The trail is weaker than before and her horse can only go through certain parts. But she presses on with her determination. Her special knife is again stored on her thigh. It's sheath rubs against her leg, not usually bothering her. But this time, it forms a picture of the curved blade lying on the grass, abandoned by the Kame.

'He left it, he left me there. He didn't try to kill me. In his eyes, I was..' Katsumi doesn't understand. There is something that describes what happened. But she doesn't know the word.

She finally comes out of a crevice between to steep peaks and enters a large enclosure of trees. She walks the horse to the edge. There is evidence of an injured Hen'i-tai on a tree; A faint red three fingered handprint. She presses on, fearlessly.

After searching for more signs, she does not find any. She stops her horse in the mid of the trees and looks around for anything.

She hears a low growl. Katsumi looks around for the source. But as wolves always are, these ones are invisible. Katsumi draws her wakizashi and keeps her eyes and ears trained on the brush around her.

There's an increase in rustling behind her head so she turns around just in time to see a wolf launch at her. She takes her foot out of the stirrup and kicks it away. The small spikes on her boots dig into its soft belly. The wolf, for the moment, stays down.

Another one on the other side of her comes just as she was kicking, so she slashes at the wolf. It is replaced by another that grabs her sword blade in its teeth, locking it so it can't hurt anyone. Katsumi pushes it further into it's mouth cutting into the edges of it's mouth. Red drips from each side as the wolf growls in pain, but doesn't let go.

It falls unconscious. The sword is locked in its teeth. One of its companions comes at her other side, grabbing her loose ankle. She can't reach either of her long blades before she is dragged off the horse, the prone wolf with her.

She feels the teeth in her flesh. She lets go of the useless sword and punches the wolf between the eyes. It let's go and goes for her neck. She flips away, ignoring her leg. The wolf she had kicked grabs her arm and shakes her to the ground.

Katsumi falls onto its hide, getting out a tanto and slicing a delicate spot. It yelps and runs off. But his companions circle around her, waiting for their prey to move.

* * *

The quiet of the mountains is interrupted by the sound of moving pebbles and heavy breathing. Raph had put his handprint down in the bowl, to throw the ninja off. She would think he went into the forest beneath, instead of working his way back and around it.

He looks down the slope. It's a thick forest when looking at it from above. Looking at the rock surrounding it, he sees an opening in the rock. He has to finish circling around, or go straight through the forest in a short cut.

Weighing the chance that he could run into the ninja, he starts down the slope. He reaches the first trees and sees that they are more spacious than it looked from above. He walks forward and charts his path to the opening. It's dark under the canopy, but he keeps straight.

Raph hears something in the forest. The sound of growling. He smells blood. Pinpointing where it is coming from, he takes off in that direction. A black horse runs past him. He turns around as he watches it leave. He reconsiders what he's doing, but the growling increases. Raph turns his head back.

There are a total of four wolves circling a black form in a wide berth. A couple have red dripping from their mouths. One has deep cuts in its mouth. Raph sees the bloody wakizashi alone outside the circle.

He reacts instantly. He charges at the wolves. He brushes the first one away. It smacks into a tree and goes limp. The others see him and bare their teeth, threatening. He doesn't stop and grabs one by the neck. He tosses it into the brush. One grabs his shell, but it doesn't faze Raph. He pries it off and smacks the final one with it as he hits the ground. He looks at the fourth one as it gets out from under the injured wolf.

It stares at Raph. "Come on!" Raph yells. The wolf backs up and runs away. Raph pants staring at the red tinged trees and ground. Then the red fades and he feels the effects of the fight. He looks at the heap he just protected. He walks closer and sees it is the very ninja he is running from.

She has a bite in her leg, and her arm has claw marks. Her uniform is torn in various places. And everything is red. He looks at his own arm, which has already cauterized and the fabric over it is crusty red. It won't like it if he picks her up.

'But I am better than her,' he looks at the injured woman, 'I don't leave people for dead, no matter how much they deserve it.' He picks up her uninjured arm and lifts her up. She moans. He puts her over his shoulder and starts towards the opening he found.

* * *

 **Hm? Helping the enemy Raph? I'm sure he has a reason...**


	18. Chapter 18

**Last one I have prewritten for a few weeks. I have yet to write the next chapter.**

* * *

Katsumi groans and her eyes flicker for a moment. A fire is in front of her.. She's leaning against a tree.. the Kame has a tanto glowing red. She doesn't react in surprise. "What-" Her arm sends her feelings of intense, hot pain. She gasps and cringes until it goes away.

"I had to close up the wound," he says. She is wide awake now, looking at her arm. Her leg is wrapped and clean. She looks back at her arm as he starts to wrap it.

"Don't touch me," she says, ripping her arm out of his grip. But he takes it back harshly.

"Do you want it to open again!?" He asks. She sees reason and allows him to wrap her cuts, but for only that. Then he backs off and checks on the stick over the fire. Katsumi smells something cooking and looks at the heap of brown on the stick.

"..What's that?" She asks. He turns it.

"A rabbit. I could only catch one."

"You admit to weakness?" Katsumi asks. He ignores her comment and picks the stick up.

He picks up the stick and tears off a piece "You get this if you tell me your name."

"I'll starve," she says plainly. Raph rolls his eyes and knows she won't survive very long without the food. So he drops it in her lap.

"Here," he grumbles and sits down with the rest of it. Katsumi looks at the rabbit meat on her legs. She didn't expect him to give it to her. She moves her good arm to the meat and picks it up. She takes a bite. It isn't good, but it's edible.

"So I am your prisoner," she states, putting the meat down after it is in her mouth for a moment.

"No. Now eat."

"I don't have to listen to you, Kame," Katsumi says. She's learned quickly that he hates being called that. But she doesn't know why.

"You are not my prisoner, you can leave whenever you please," Raph says.

"I'm not going back empty-handed," Katsumi retorts.

"It would be very hard to bring me back without your horse. And those injuries will take time to heal."

"So I am going no where," she resolves.

"If you are staying with me, you have to move with me," Raph states.

"I refuse to enter my enemy's land," Katsumi says.

"I'm not going home.." Raph says. Katsumi looks at him. "I'm going to a place I heard of that is far from people. You can come with, if you want to heal properly and live."

Katsumi has no choice. She has to join the Kame in his travels. But not for the reasons he is proposing. He is clearly underestimating her abilities. But if she is to come back empty handed, she would be disgraced.

She looks at the rabbit she had almost bitten into. She does so again. "We will continue on at dawn." Raph leans against his own tree and closes his eyes. Katsumi thinks maybe she can finish him here and bring back evidence of his demise. But she sees that both her katana and knife are on either side of her 'captor.' So she eats her rabbit in silence and then tries to sleep.

* * *

Karai stands outside the palace, her horse's reins in her hand. She looks at the ninja trainee next to her. He'll be a Foot soldier soon. But until then, he's a simple horse boy. She hands off the reins and mounts the steps. She walks through the halls with her head held high, just like when she received the assignment.

Only she knows the result will be different once she walks through the doors. She stops before them and looks behind her out of the corner of her eye. Taigākurō is standing behind her, staring at the heavy doors.

"Are you waiting for Katsumi to arrive with the Kame?" Taigākurō asks. Karai looks back at him sternly. He backs off instantly. Karai in a bad mood is not to be tested. One thing she had been given by her father.

"I was waiting for you," Karai corrects, "If I am to face my father with ill news, you will go down with me."

"Are we to stand here, or kneel before the emperor?" Taigākurō asks. Karai narrows her eyes and then turns abruptly. She puts one hand on each door and pushes it open. Taigākurō follows behind. Karai walks up to the diaz and bends to a knee.

"Karai," Emperor Saki says, "What have you to report?"

Karai does not answer right away, "The Kame has eluded us, Father," she states.

Saki stares at the pair, "Where is Katsumi?" He asks.

"She attempted after the intruder, my lord," Taigākurō states abruptly, "She had left with her horse in pursuit, not waiting her the command from her higher officers, or from her emperor yourself."

"Silence!" Saki bellows. The tiger bows his head in respect and fear. "Has Katsumi returned?" He asks.

"No.. My lord," Taigākurō replies, "Her horse had passed us when we reached the city, but no rider was upon it."

"She is a faithful warrior, Father," Karai reminds, "Perhaps she has not been able to-"

"Si _lence_!" Saki bellows curty. Karai stops talking. "You believe that Katsumi may still return?" He asks his daughter.

"Of course," Karai says, "She has scarce failed you, Father."

Saki leans back on his throne and thinks. "Very well. Send out scouts to search her. Where do you think she has travelled?"

"If the Foot is truthful, the mountains."

* * *

Raph wakes up first, feeding the fire some more. He looks over at the ninja. He has to travel with her, show her exactly where he wants to stay hidden. The Foot will find him there. She won't stay forever, she hates him. As soon as she is better, he'll have to decide. Risk being attacked or kill her.

'They probably think she's dead anyway,' he thinks, "But I knew that before, yet I didn't leave her to the wolves. I couldn't." The ninja moves, uncomfortable by a root. 'She's a person.' Katsumi wakes up, so Raph stands up and stomps out the fire. "Time to move," he says. She stands a little too fast and has to lean against the tree.

"I can walk!" She says when Raph starts closer to her. He walks away to collect his things. "Give me back my sword and knife," she commands. Raph just slips them into his belt. "Now!"

"I am helping you, doesn't mean I trust you," Raph says.

"You didn't help me," Katsumi argues, "I was alright on my own."

"You were unconscious surrounded by wolves."

"I was faking it," she admits, lying through her teeth. Raph leaves it be, knowing she is lying.

"Get walking. We are going this way," he says, starting to leave her behind. He switched his bandage for a clean one. His shirt is in rags by that point, so he takes it off and folded it up. He tucked it into his belt.

Katsumi starts walking behind him, leaning on trees as she goes. But she isn't about to ask for help. She trips on a root and falls on her injured arm. Raph hears her painful yelp, so he turns around.

Before the ninja can protest, he picks her up. Raph starts walking again, holding her bridal style. "I can walk."

"You are lagging," Raph states, "You may be able to walk, but not fast enough."

"I can!" Raph looks at her.

"I would prefer to drop you, but I want to get there before the sun goes down." Katsumi huffs. Then she realizes something; her hand is right next to the hilt of her knife. She reaches down.

'I will not be subject to this,' she grabs the hilt and takes it out of his belt. But Raph acts first. His right arm drops her while grabbing and twisting the blade out of her grasp. She had taken the katana from his left side. She falls on the ground in front of him.

She manages to stand up and brandish the sword in front of her. "You really want to do this?" Raph asks, "You want to kill yourself?"

"I will not walk with my enemy when I could finish my duty," Katsumi says, seething, "I'd rather end this now. If I die to finish my mission, then it will be an honor."

Katsumi charges, but Raph takes advantage of her slowness and disarms her. He forces her to drop the katana and pulls her so her arm is taut. "What do you know about honor?" He asks, "Nothing! The Foot! Shredder! None of you know what true honor is!"

"Then I do it for my emperor, who wants your head as a trophy!" Katsumi knees Raph, but he doesn't let go. He pulls her arm forward sharply. She winces from the pain in her cuts. The blood coats her bandage.

"I want to be left alone," Raph says, her face right next to his. He watches her eyes roll to the back of her head, knocked out by the pain. He lays her on the ground. 'I should just leave her here,' he tells himself. 'Just walk away, Raph, walk away.' He steps over her limp body and doesn't turn back.

* * *

Katsumi hears things first. A ringing. It's constant and annoying. Moving her head hurts. During her fall, she landed on her head. Her hearing comes clearer when the ringing goes away. The bushes swish violently around her. The wind had picked up and was blowing her bangs to the side of her forehead. She's curled up to something. That something is hard.. and reptilian.

Katsumi opens her eyes. She blinks rapidly as the streams of light through the leaves hit her eyes. Raph sees that, but doesn't react. He's too busy giving himself the 'this is stupid you'll get yourself killed,' lecture in his head.

He went back. He had turned around, picked her up after securing her limbs so she won't hurt herself more, and started walking at a fast pace to the farm, wherever it is. Katsumi looks up at him and starts struggling.

"Let me go!" She says, before breaking out into fits of coughs.

"You developed a fever a few miles back," Raph states, "I wouldn't move."

The furious Foot elite looks up at her captor, "Why are you doing this? Why?"

He keeps looking ahead. "I don't know."

"Then why keep doing it?" She pries.

"I don't leave someone injured behind." Raph takes a pause to look around. Katsumi finds her weapons again, but they are out of reach.

"Then why did you say you were not sure, if that is your answer."

"I've never done it for the enemy!" Raph says, hazing at all the questions. "Now stop talking, you'll get worse."

"Not that you care.." Katsumi says to herself. But inside, something twitches. Something.. feels odd.

* * *

 **RAPH! You and your big heart! *huffing sigh* Well..**

 ***smirking sing song* I know what's gonna _happen_!**

 **What is that twitch Katsumi feels? Hmm... Opinions?**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi, everybody! Sorry it has been awhile. But, I promised WolfJade that I would get another chapter done by the end of the week, so here it is! It's a little short, but I've learned recently that the chapters don't have to be the same length.**

 **Also, *giggles* I FINISHED NATIONAL NOVEL WRITING MONTH! I finished a _novel_ everyone. That's an accomplishment. 50,645 words.**

 **Anyway, back to the story.**

* * *

Raph pushes the bushes aside. There is a farmhouse in the glen he is standing just outside of. There is a black heap of burnt wood next to it, which must have been the barn. 'We made it. I don't know how I found it, but I did,' Raph tells himself. Katsumi is over his shoulder, despite her protests.

He walks into the clearing and heads directly for the house, which is still standing. Katsumi sees the forest disappear behind them, although it never leaves her sight. Raph makes it to the door and tries the knob. It just swings open without much force. He shifts Katsumi so she is again cradled in front of him. He walks into the house, ducking down.

The quaint house has chairs tipped over and one door leading passed the first room is broken. 'Marauders,' Raph snarls in his head. Thieves had come to the house. He sets a chair upright and sets Katsumi on it.

She still has a slight fever, which had broken once on the journey. But it was starting to come back. Her injuries hurt as if salt was dumped on them. Raph leaves her there and searches the cabinets for a first aid kit. He finds one, along with a roll of bandages.

He walks back over to her. "Why do you help me?" Katsumi asks. Raph does not answer, it being her most frequently asked question. He takes off her old bandages. Katsumi can't help but moan at the pain as they are peeled from her wounds. He looks up at sees the broken door.

"Here," he says. He picks her up and carries her through it. There are two doors. One leads to a master bedroom, with a large bed. But Raph goes to the other one. Inside are three smaller beds. He looks at them, his breath caught. For a moment, he sees Chika, Daisuke, and Akiko there, peacefully asleep.

Then he is brought back to reality. He walks over and lays Katsumi on the largest of the three. He goes back and retrieves the supplies. He looks at her arm and then her torso, cleaning them and applying whatever the family had that can help. Then he wraps her injuries with the clean white bandages. he gets a bowl and cloth. Going outside, he fills it with cool water.

He sets it next to her and sets the damp cloth on her forehead. Then he tends to himself. He looks at his arm, which is healing well, despite the roughly done stitches. Also the cuts and bruises he received by Katsumi had dwindled. The entire time, the kunoichi stares at him in her tired, beaten state.

"You help your enemy before yourself," she comments. He looks up at her, briefly nodding before going back to his task. She just stares at him more, but then it starts to hurt her head, so she stops. Raph packs the remaining supplies away in the room and then looks at her. She is resting, but not asleep. Her injuries, as he saw them, are not in any shape for her to move. She knows this, otherwise she would have tried to escape.

So Raph stands up and flicks out her knife. Katsumi hears this, but wasn't expecting him to slice the bonds he made to keep her from doing anything. She opens her eyes and looks at him. "..Rest up," he says. He walks out of the room and closes the door. Katsumi looks directly to the window. It doesn't seem to have any glass in it. But when she starts to sit up, she gasps.

She lays back down, 'I.. I cannot,' she realizes. So she closes her eyes. Somehow, she knows the kame won't attack her. Although both the reason she knows and the reason he wouldn't still allude her.

* * *

Raph sits on the steps of the small porch. He looks at the sky as it slowly turns from a dark purple to a deeper black. The contrasting colors that illuminate over the treetops in the twilight remind him of the colors of home.

'I wonder if Father looked at the sky the night we were born and chose our colors that way,' Raph muses. The orange, red, blue, and purple mesh together, an unending team relying on each other to make up the sky. 'I broke that bond,' Raph says, looking away from the reminder, "I'm not the only one to pay for it.."

He sees the knife next to him. He stares at it in the fading light and then finally picks it up. The handle is wrapped in black cloth. The blade itself is fat, with a curve on one side and a single tooth sticking out of the other. And a hole is in the middle of the metal. He puts his finger through it, also feeling sharp edges along the empty space.

The blade shines of care. He swipes it through the air in front of him. It sings, the wind passing through the irregular mid-point. The long knife as a whole is deadly, yet elegant. 'Just like.. her,' he catches himself thinking. He puts the knife down and stares at the grass a few feet in front of him. "What am I _doing_?" He says, putting a hand to his head, "Taking care of the enemy? Baka!" He hits himself on the head, causing strain in his arm.

He sighs and carefully stands up. He lumbers inside and finds the master bedroom again. Forgetting who the last person was that used it, he lays down and allows the growing exhaustion to take him over.

* * *

 **Soo...? How is it? Things you like? Things you don't?**

 **Did I live up to your expectations, WolfJade?**


	20. Chapter 20

**Here's the next chapter. (If you don't know, it is Heather's birthday. You can celebrate by reading** **Country Lass.)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT. But this is not a specific universe. I created this universe. I own Katsumi, the Banī family.. and any other OC's.**

* * *

 _'Raph..'_ Raph moans mid sleep.

"Go away," he grumbles.

 _'Raph, please come home. We all miss you,'_ the voice continues, _'even-'_

"No!" Raph sits glassless window displays the mid-morning light. He takes in the room he chose for the night.

He sighs, standing is a small mirror on the wall. But from a distance he can see most of his reflection. Raph is not the same as when he left. The wounds of the mountain reflect the wounds he must carry from his past; The ones that are inside him.

He looks far from the proud Kame prince he once was. His green skin is battered and dirty. Scrapes cover his plastron, which is open due to using his shirt for bandages in the forest. He looks at his arm. His left bicep is as dirty as the rest of him, but it is clear of any cloth.

'After so long,' he thinks, 'why does it still feel.. empty?' He stares at who the mirror says he has become and then walks out the door. The hallways seemed wider in the evening. Everything looks smaller, more breakable.

He walks past Katsumi's room. The door is closed. He doesn't feel like bothering her yet, so he walks to the kitchen. He looks through the cabinets, which no doubt Gina's husband made. He finds some food and fixes a bit of breakfast for him and Katsumi. He eats his at the table, nervous the chair might break.

Then he gets up and goes to her door. Katsumi is awake, listening to her surroundings. She feels better after the sleep, she can admit that much. Raph opens the door and kneels on the floor next to her. She sees the food. "Eat," he says.

"I will not eat the food the enemy offers," she retorts. He feels her head, which she protests from.

"Your fever has broken again," Raph says, "let's keep it that way."

"Don't you touch me," she says.

"Which is worse, to be killed from an injury far after battle, or to be treated back to health by the enemy?" Raph asks. It is a test, he wants to know what the empire is teaching it's 'protectors.'

Katsumi stares at him, "I will only kill you in the end. You help your own demise."

Raph starts undoing one of her bandages, "That remains to be seen."

"What do you expect?" Katsumi mocks, "That I will change only because a Great Kame spared me?"

Raph wants to retort that he is no longer a Great Kame. But knowing that will not help his case, he answers, "You know.. I still don't know your name."

"I don't give my identity to the enemy," Katsumi says. Raph finishes helping her then gets up, leaving the bowl. The door closes.

Katsumi closes her eyes, but the aroma of the food grabs her attention. She looks at it and then takes her good arm. She wraps her hand around the bowl and puts it near her. She manages to sit up, leaning against the wall.

The rice looks good. Better than what she has eaten at the academy. She uses the spoon to take a bite. 'I need to keep up my strength,' she reasons, taking another. She really is hungry.

* * *

Raph walks out of the house, looking around. He breathes the fresh air and steps off the small porch. The house is only one story, all the family ever needed. He walks to the remains of the barn. The ash had long since settled. The corners of the barn are black stakes, parts of the beams midway up the wall still hang on.

Raph walks through the rubble, the stone base still intact. He looks around and then walks out the other side. He walks to a small clump of trees that had grown farther from the rest of the forest.

He finds a stone sticking out of the ground. There is a patch of ground protruding from it that has shorter grass than the surrounding dirt. Raph kneels down to look at it. Engraved on the stone is 'Banī Kei' and underneath that is 'Blessed father and husband.'

Raph sees that this is Chika's father, as he is Daisuke and Akiko's. Gina buried her husband here. 'He must have been blessed to have a family as strong as them,' Raph decides. "As lucky as me, to lose it.." he says out loud.

He stands up and bows to the stone, as though it was his father, the Great Master Yoshi. He deserves that respect. Then Raph turns and walks away. He takes a stroll around the grounds, sitting every once in awhile to give his injuries, however healing, time to rest.

'Yes, this place will be perfect,' he decides, 'I have all I need here. And it is far from others. They'll be safe.' He watches the sun cross the sky. "But that.. that ninja," he says verbally. "What am I going to do? Drop her off in the forest for her to find her way back?" Raph drags his hand down his face. 'What a mess.. I found a place to stay, but now I'm not alone.'

* * *

 **Yeah.. it's short. Oh well.**

 **Kei~ Blessed;lucky**

 **So, what is your favorite part? Mine is the grave scene.**

 **Thoughts in general?**


	21. Chapter 21

**Next chapter is up! (Not much else to say)**

* * *

Three large ravens fly off over the mountains. They have the Emperor's red crest dyed on their black wing feathers. Their mission had started at the top of the mountain range to the North, searching down its length.

The head raven looks over the ground below, the other two flank him. Large rocks start appearing, signaling the base of the mountain range.

"Down there," the right flanking raven says. His keen eyesight, even so high up, had detected something. The trio angles down and reaches the ground. Two stay in the branches while the Hen'i-tai raven goes to the ground. He looks around, cawing every detail he finds to himself.

"What is it?" One asks, impatient, "We need to be back with news in a sundown and you are busy-"

"There is blood," the one on the ground says, "old blood. It reeks of-" He stops, seeing a bit of torn Foot cloth. "She was here," he caws back.

"Only place out is there," a crow nods to the break in the rock bowl the small forest is in with his beak.

"Let's go," three pairs of wings flap and they take to the skies again.

* * *

It's been a couple days since the pair had arrived at the farm. Raph is healed enough to start at fixing up what he believes to be his new home. Of course, the house wasn't built for his size, but he can get used to it.

He still doesn't know what he'll do with the ninja he brought with him. She isn't exactly staying forever, nor does he want her to. She's the kind of person he wants to avoid. He sits up in the morning and stands up.

Raph walks out to the kitchen. He fixed it up a little, getting the spare chairs out of the way and moving the table so he doesn't bang his toe on the leg when he goes by. He takes out a little food and puts it together. The stove doesn't work, but he can work around it, maybe figure out how to fix it.

He makes two plates. One, he leaves at the table. The other, he walks back through the tight hallway and knocks on the door. The ninja doesn't answer. So he walks through and sets the plate at the table next to her bed. She stares at him.

She isn't tied down, she isn't hindered. The door isn't locked and the window has no glass. So Raph is still surprised she didn't try to escape. Her wounds are healing. 'She must be part Hen'i-tai,' he thinks, 'for her to heal so fast.' He leaves the room and goes to his plate. He picks it up and goes out to the small porch.

He sits at the steps and eats as the sun comes up. He finishes the food and puts the plate on the wood. He stands up and goes to the barn. He's been sorting through the pieces, trying to find tools and beams that could still work for building something.

* * *

Katsumi looks at the food he brought her. She has been trying to refuse what he offers, but her stomach is grumbling after only taking one of the meals each of the days before. So she sits up and takes the plate.

The food isn't warm, but it still looks okay. She takes a bite, then another guiltily. She knows it is wrong, that she should go out and find her own food. But no one is watching and she's hungry. Katsumi places the plate on the table when she is done. There is a glass of water next to it from the day before. She drinks this, taking any taste out of her mouth and quenching her thirst.

She looks at the door. She feels well enough to leave. But she needs her weapons. Her katana and knife are missing from her arsenal. The Kame had returned her other weapons to her the day before. But he kept the larger blades. 'I need them back.'

She slides her legs to the side of the bed and stands. She keeps a hand on the headboard of the bed for balance. When she won't fall, she walks to the door. She turns the knob, unlocked. Walking out the the hallway, she walks to the left. She finds the larger bedroom, where he sleeps.

If she had any poison, she could sneak it on his pillow and he'd die in minutes. But she doesn't have any. She notices the mirror on the wall. She walks over. Her face is the color of the sands of the North edge. Her hair is longer than before, but not by much. The tips brush her shoulders. She will get it cut when she gets back.

'Will I go back?' She asks. After being gone so long, she will be deemed a traitor. Whether they search for her or not, the punishment of banishment is not always met with the mercy of the emperor. She looks at her reflection again. Through her skin tone, there are marks, scars, of past punishments.

She has failed the emperor before, and those times she'll never forget.

 _She falls to the floor. "Get up," the elite says. The very young Katsumi shakes on the floor. She's already received a beating from her sensei, and now she has to go through something new to her, pain training. "I said get up!"_

 _Katsumi is trying not to cry. She had only tripped in her practice. It wasn't a test. It was a simple mistake. But it was not taken lightly. "Yes.. sensei.." she stands up._

" _Do you feel pain?" He asks. She nods. "Where?"_

" _On.. on my.." she quivers, touching her leg. "It hurts." He grabs her calf and starts to squeeze. "OWW!" She yells._

" _Do you feel pain?" He asks. Katsumi looks in his eyes. She nods, scared. He presses tighter._

" _Stop! It hurts!" Katsumi can't hold the tears back anymore. She shakes from the pain. She had landed on that leg after tripping. It has been a hinderance all throughout her lessons after._

" _Do, You, Feel, Pain?" he asks. Katsumi realizes what he is saying. Or, what he is waiting for her to say._

" _...No." She's released. He walks a few paces away._

" _Stand up." She does so, limping. "Over there," he points to a wooden post. There are stains of a past trainee's blood on it. "Punch it."_

 _Katsumi limps and then trips when her foot doesn't listen. "Ow.."_

" _Do you feel pain?" He asks._

" _No.." she stands up and keeps going. WHen she reaches it, she gives it a solid punch._

" _Again." She does so. "Harder." She tries. "Harder!" She punches the wood over and over and over again until the whole backside of her hands are purpled and broken. "Again!"_

" _I can't.." she says, "it hurts too much." She realizes what she just said, but can't take it back._

" _You feel pain?" He asks. She is turned to him, like a rag doll._

" _N-No, sensei." His hand, with brass knuckles turned to the inside, comes in contact with her face. She falls to the floor. Katsumi gasps, touching above her eyebrow. Her sensei turns her back around so he looks into her eyes._

" _Did that hurt?" He asks. She shakes her head. "Say it."_

" _It didn't hurt," Katsumi says. He lets go of her._

" _Get back to the wood."_

" _..When can I stop?"_

" _Are you awake?" He asks. She looks at the wood and stands up. She starts punching again._

Katsumi stares at her bright green eyes in the mirror. She had to finish all the other lessons with other trainees with her injured leg. Her hands were mangled after endless hours of punching the wood. It took her forever to pass out from the pain. She went through the same treatment over and over for years until her hands were numb to the impact. How they were still formed correctly, she doesn't know. She had vowed after going through her first few times to never feel pain. No pain, no suffering. She could do anything.

Katsumi locks eyes with the bright green. Her favorite feature is her eyes. They look lethal, fatal. She turns from the mirror, smirking. She feels like what her eyes tell everyone around her. She walks through the hallway and out the front door. Everything is green, the grass and the trees. She steps off the porch and sees the light blue filling the sky. She feels a little sore, so she starts running. But she can't do it long. 'But I don't feel pain,' she reminds herself.

She walks to the burnt structure. The Kame is standing there. She doesn't know which one it is. There are four, and their names have been engraved into her mind; Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, Michelangelo. Katsumi stares at him as he lifts beams and makes a pile of useless things.

'I will kill you,' she vows, 'and I will bring you before the emperor. Then, I will take what I am allowed and leave the Academy. After my departure, I will not be accepted as I was before. But my name will be known.' She sees the katana across his carapace, facing her. 'Enjoy your life, _Kame_ , you won't have it for long.'

* * *

 **Now we know more about Katsumi. And Foot scouts are out on the look for her. Also, methods of the Foot are being made known.**

 **Flashback from Katsumi! Reactions?**

 **Also, Cold as Stone, the story after Divided for Favor, is up. Please take a look at it, it's Raphie's story, like this one! (Some things are kinda similar between the two, but they are distinct stories of their own.)**

 **MERRY CHRISTMAS! (3 or 4 days late!)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Next up!**

* * *

Raph moves a large beam away from a pile of the rooftop. It crumbles under his fingers, but chunks stay intact until they hit the ground. He sighs, wiping sweat from his brow. A streak of brown dust sticks to his green skin.

Turning around, he finds the ninja watching him. He smacks his hands together to clean parts of the barn off of them. He starts walking over. "Feelin' better?" He asks as he passes her. She stares at him, hatred in the green orbs. Raph walks to the spigot behind the house and washes his hands. The ninja follows him. "What?" Raph asks.

"I want my weapons," the ninja says. Raph scoffs.

"So you can kill me?"

"Yes," she says. Raph rolls his eyes.

'That was brutally honest.' He stands up and walks around the side of the house. She walks behind him, limping a little. "Look, just sit down, you're going to-"

"Do _not_ tell me what to do, Kame," she says. Raph stops, his blood boiling. He turns around and pins her to the wall. He stares at her, wanting the red to come on. Wanting to not know what happens next. That way, he can forget the morals and she would no longer be in his life. But he doesn't.

"Look," he says, a growl rising in his throat, "I don't know what goes on in that pretty head of yours, but you don't know me. I am not one of the Kame you are searching for. That boy is gone. I just want to stay here and be left alone. I don't want to cause anymore deaths, regardless who they serve." He stops talking. She's looking at him with no expression. "I am not a Kame, got it?"

She knees him in the plastron. He lets go, wincing. The ninja shoves his hands away. "Do _not_ , touch me." She stomps away. He stares at where she was standing. Then he feels his side. Her wakasaki is missing. He groans. She planned that.

'She's learning you, Raph. Stay alert.' He walks back to the barn and picks up the jug of drinking water he left there. 'Who is she?' He starts at his task again. 'Why doesn't she leave? Oh yeah, that's right. She has a mission from the 'Shredder of Lives' to kill me.'

Raph moves a large chunk of the barn wall to a pile he's making. He's not sure what he'll use the space for, but he knows it can't be the way it is. The secluded area the farm is sitting in is perfect. Raph mulls over what he knows of the ninja, but then a thought pushes through.

'I called her.. pretty?'

* * *

'He called me _pretty_ ,' Katsumi thinks, disgusted. She walks into the house and straight back to her room. But her feet don't stop and she ends up in his room. She looks at her reflection. 'Don't flatter yourself,' she thinks, 'he's trying to get to you.'

She holds up the sword she had acquired during his lecture. She smiles at the reflection she sees in its clear blade.

'Stupid Kame,' she scoffs. She goes to her room and leans it against the bed. She sits so she can meditate. But not long after, she hears the door creak open. She doesn't open her eyes. Her body stays perfectly still, listening as the Kame in the kitchen.

He walks down the hallway and she still doesn't move when he opens the door. He sets something on the table next to her. "Actually eat it, this time," he says, "I don't like wasting my supplies."

"Then don't try to feed me," she says suddenly. Raph starts, he thought she couldn't hear him. He starts to the door again. "And knock next time.. _Kame_." He feels like it's more of a direct insult, now that she knows he hates the term when it is directed at him.

Katsumi watches him leave once his shell is turned to her. She has a smirk on her face. She felt how he was ticked at her about it.

'Well, baka, why not use that rage and take me out? One of us is going to come out of this predicament alive. I won't stop until it is so.' She silences her thoughts and continues her meditation.

 _Katsumi stares at her opponent. He's about her size. She adjusts her footing and then attacks. He is large, but she is fast. The student who is two levels above her falls. She stands above him, his own knife at his throat. She looks to her instructor._

 _He is staring at the two, "What do you do with the enemy, Katsumi?"_

" _You destroy them," she answers._

" _Who is the enemy?" The instructor's plan to rile her up is working._

" _Those that do not bow to the Emperor."_

" _What does that make them?"_

"Weak _," Katsumi says, venom on her tongue, "Weak like this.. this,_ _dāto._ " _Her instructor nods._

" _So what does that make him?" He motions to her immobil opponent. The young boy's eyes widen in sudden fear when Katsumi understands._

" _The enemy." With one clean cut, she slices the boy's throat. Red hits the rug beneath them. She stares at him a moment, then stands up. She bows to her sensei._

" _Very good, Katsumi.." He walks around her, looking for any sign of weakness, or regret or remorse. Katsumi stays in her bowed position. "Stand." She straightens. He makes another trip around her form. "How old are you, Katsumi?"_

 _She counts in her head how long it has been since she was brought to the Academy at the sixth month of her life. "I am nine years, sensei," she answers._

" _How do you feel?" He looks at her green eyes. She stares at him._

" _What is there to feel?" She asks. Katsumi sees the approval in his eyes._

" _You are dismissed." She bows again and walks out._

' _He saw, I know it,' she tells herself, 'I am scared. I am sickened. I killed someone.' She has been hiding her inner thoughts, her feelings. She has tried to not feel anything, but it is hard. She obeys her instructors and goes through her training. She isn't the top of her class, but she is close._

 _She goes to her room, which is only large enough for the pallet she can sleep on and walking space to the door. She sits on her pallet, looking out her little window. She looks down at her hands. They have hardened, numb to the wood of her pain lessons. She had to kick at it now, as well, so her legs barely hold her. But she keeps going._

 _Her door opens. She scrambles to stand up. She bows at the person. He looks at her and then says, "Follow me, Katsumi." She stands straight again and walks out into the hallway. He leads her to the room. The log is there, waiting. Other things have been taken out too. "Do you feel anything?"_

" _No." She's slapped._

" _Answer me honestly. There are no secrets among the Academy." Katsumi's cheek stings from the hit._

" _I do not feel anything." The instructor grabs her by the throat and slowly squeezes._

" _Answer honestly!" He commands. She chokes and tears spring up. "Do you feel?"_

 _She nods, "Yes.. sensei." He throws her to the floor. She's kicked in the stomach._

" _Stand up." She does so. "Why do we not feel?"_

" _Because it is weakness," Katsumi says slowly._

" _Why do you feel?"_

" _Because I am weak."_

" _Do you want to be weak?"_

" _No!" Katsumi says._

" _Then stop feeling." She turns to the log. "Until you can't no more, you will not stop." Katsumi starts punching the log. She kicks at it with her bare feet. She knows there are splits forming, but she refuses to feel the pain._

"I do not feel," Katsumi tells herself, opening her eyes. She stands up. The food has gone cold and she leaves it there. She walks out into the open air. She doesn't see the Kame. But she does see shadows on the trees. Recognizing them, she goes back inside and closes the door.

"What?" She turns around and sees him.

"Scouts," she says. He looks out the window. "They must be looking for me."

Raph realizes that if they don't see him, they'll take her back. "Well, there's your ticket home."

"Are you crazy!" She yells, "If I go back without you, I'll be pegged as a deserter!" Raph ducks as she swipes at him with her wakazaki. he catches the blade in his hand, cutting his hand. She reaches behind his shell and takes out the katana. Raph grabs her arms, locking them in place.

"I want to be left alone," he says, "and you need to leave."

"Don't!" He pushes her out the door, destroying it. She stumbles back from the force, falling to the stairs. Raph hides in a room near the back. Katsumi looks around as the ravens caw. They circle around her and pick her up.

"Thought you could leave, eh?" One asks, cackling.

"Listen to me, AH!" One of the ravens grabs her shoulders, while another collects her weapons out of her hands. The third takes her legs in his talons. "He's over there, I almost had him. Let me go you vile birds!" They pick her up and fly off.

"You have some explaining to do, to the emperor." Katsumi looks at the farm as it disappears from view. She failed. She was so close.

'Why didn't you do it when you had the chance?' She lectures herself. Meanwhile, Raph had come out of his house.

'She's gone,' he breathes, 'Good. With what she says, no one will believe her. I'm safe.' He looks around, the area quiet. 'I'm alone.'

* * *

 **That was an interesting change. I'm just happy I didn't write a couple more chapters about them hating on each other before it happened.**

 **I tend to ramble when I'm stuck.**

 **Any thoughts? Questions?**


	23. Chapter 23

**What's in store for Katsumi?**

* * *

Katsumi looks at the sky above her. She was picked up in such a manner that she can't see the ground below her. The sensation of wind passing her face and nothing underneath is strange to her. "PUT ME DOWN YOU INSUFFERABLE BIRDS!" She screeches.

She is beyond infuriated at the fact that they picked her up and carried her off without even a glance at the house. The raven to her right, which is holding her two blades, cackles to himself. They seem to only be able to do that. She continues to yell until her throat is sore from both the usage and the thin air.

Finally they descend and Katsumi is dropped. She falls for a short span of time, hitting the stone courtyard. She stumbles when she stands up, her legs and arms tingling from disuse. She looks up and sees Karai. She has her arms crossed, an emotionless expression as she waits for Katsumi to collect herself.

"I had him!" She finally yells, catching her breath from the fast flight and previous lack of air. Karai stares at her. "I had him! In the mountains! I was right there! But these-" Katsumi shoves a black wing away when a raven gets too close to her. "Just plucked me from my victory."

"Silence," Karai says. Katsumi looks back and sees disapproval. She bows her head, still brewing. "You left without the command of your superiors."

"I wasn't going to let that Kame get away," Katsumi says stubbornly.

"You're past actions of this manner have resulted in a successful mission, but you have failed now."

"If they looked in the house, they would have-"

"How long were you around the Kame?" Karai inquires.

"..I was wounded, mistress," Katsumi says, reverting to Karai's appropriate title, "The Kame-"

"You had a chance, and you lost it," Karai motions to elite guard. Katsumi sees them.

"I was your only chance of finding him," she says.

Karai stops. "Do you know which one it is?" She turns around, "Any markings? Colors?"

Katsumi looks to the ground, "None, mistress. He didn't have anything that resembled a Kame, other than his stature."

"Then you are no help," Karai says, turning her back again, "You failed to bring the Kame to the palace, disobeyed your superiors, and come back with the air of a deserter." The elites stand on either side of Katsumi. "You will be punished accordingly."

Katsumi inwardly bristles at the command as she is harshly led away. The tiger warrior comes up to Karai and bows. "If what she says is true.." he starts. Karai nods.

"Then we know where he is. ..Gather the ninja."

* * *

Raph sighs. The ninja has been gone for almost a day and he feels more at peace than before she was taken. He finally found the spot where he can keep people safe, where they can be far away from him.

'They won't believe her story,' he tells himself again, 'It's over.' He looks at the curved blade she neglected to take from him. It is covered with her presence, her identity.

* * *

Katsumi is tossed into one of the small rooms. She lays there a moment before pulling herself to the pallet in the corner. She stares up at the ceiling.

'I don't feel anything. I don't feel, I don't..' she touches one of the places, 'Ah!' She cringes. She hadn't gone through a lesson of pain for years. The only wounds she is used to is of battle, not of a whip, among other things.

Katsumi had been given back her weapons. She stores them away. Then she realizes her knife is not among them.

She groans out of frustration. The Kame, he is the one that shoved her out the door. He rid her of his life, or so he thinks. Katsumi was planning on leaving as soon as she could, find some place far away from the Empire. But he ruined that.

So now she is seeking vengeance. Not just of her Emperor, but her own. She would be well on her way to a life without the Foot. He brought this on himself.

* * *

Karai had come before her father for permission to once again hun the Kame. He listens, waiting for her to be done. "How can we trust Katsumi?" He asks. Karai bows her head.

"She was furious when she arrived back," she explains, "And she has given no reason to assume disloyalty." Saki thinks on this.

"Send for her." A guard leaves. They wait in silence, then the doors open. Katsumi walks in, hiding how her body is protesting at the movement. 'She hides her pain well,' he observes, 'She's always been a loyal elite.'

"Your Highness," she says, bowing. He looks her over, before speaking.

"You failed to capture the Kame," he states.

"Yes.. forgive me, my lord," she knows he won't. He didn't build his empire on mercy.

"Describe him," Saki stands up and walks around, listening.

Katsumi is surprised by the demand and chooses her words carefully, "He is large, sir. I've never seen a Hen'i-tai like him before."

"What is his... personality, like?" Saki specifies.

"He is easily irritated, easily provoked. He's strong," she goes back to physical for a moment, "But he claimed to only want be left alone."

Saki doesn't take the last comment into consideration just yet, "Raphael.." he says aloud, "Of course it would be the Red Kame." Katsumi hears his name. "Katsumi," he says, turning back, "I am considering giving you a chance to earn back my trust."

Katsumi looks up at him. So does Karai, "Father, wasn't she just claimed as deserter?"

"It was never assumed, and it would be a waste of talent not to take her with." Katsumi bows again.

"I will not fail you this time," she says.

* * *

Katsumi is on the way again. She is kept under watch as they go off again. Karai does not trust the ninja, so she takes every precaution. Katsumi is not allowed to storm in, she has to wait with the ninja in case he escapes. She is not happy with this, but she becomes even more sure that he will try to escape, and succeed, as they continue down the road.

She thinks back to what the Emperor says. 'Raphael,' she says, 'the Red Kame.' She heard stories of each. His are brutal, bloody, and savage. 'Red..' She looks at the insignia on her armor. The red Empire symbol creeps to her memory.

" _Mama!"_ Katsumi blocks it out. " _Mama!_ _Sorera o teishi shimasu (stop them)!_ " _She's crying, staring off at a face she doesn't know. The face of a pale woman. Her eyes are losing their glow, turning to a stone expression. Blood comes from her mouth and nose. She doesn't answer._

 _She turns her head up to see a banner. It is red. Bright red, fluttering in the wind. Flames are around her. She's being carried away, old enough to understand the word 'mom' but far too young to know that she would never see her family again, and that the person holding her would not love her the same._

Katsumi shakes her head, but the red banner stays there. Bright red, like the Foot symbol. Bright red, like Raphael's blood when he runs straight into her blade.

* * *

 **Katsumi still wants to kill him. But what's with that memory? Hmm..**

 **Yeah yeah.. back to the farm. But it isn't for very long. (the ONLY spoiler you are getting!)**


	24. Chapter 24

**I don't know what to say here..**

* * *

Raph finishes putting his supper dish in the cupboard. He has cleared out the rest of the barn's interior. He is thinking about knocking down the charred posts holding up the remaining roof. 'But then-' He stops.

There were bird sounds that came through the window before. But they were suddenly silenced, minus the occasional caw of a bird mid flight overhead. Raph tilts his head and listens to rustling from the trees.

The untrained ear only presumes it is the wind. Somehow, Raph had retained the knowledge of a ninja's presence; or many. He feels no wind, so that is also a key. His safe house is no longer a quiet sanctuary. It's a battlefield.

He makes his way to his room in the back. He finds the knife he had kept, laying there on the table. He slips it in the side of the crude belt he had. There are a few tools he left in the spare room, in case it rained. So far it had not.

He grabs one of them and goes to the front window. He peeks out. 'Even I can see this is pointless,' he tells himself, 'I'll lose.'

The last time Raph faced an army of the Foot, it was years ago, with his brothers. Together, they were unstoppable. But now it is just him, and he feels helpless. Only as a team could they do this.

* * *

Karai watches the farm from the trees. "..Are you sure," she demands. Katsumi steps up next to her.

"Yes."

"Mistress, what are your orders?" A ninja asks Karai. She examines the landscape before her.

"Burn the house down," she says, "It will draw him out." A group of archers dip cloth wrapped arrows in oil. Then they are stuck in a flame. The arrow heads burst with life. Katsumi stares at the house as they pull back their bow strings. "Fire," Karai orders. The arrows are let go. They fly through the air, making smoke trails.

* * *

Raph sees the arrows. "It's started." He has his sack ready. He's leaving. He would have stayed until his last breath before. But now, he knows that it will surmount to nothing. He will take out as many as he can, but he won't win.

So he is going to head straight for the forest. Hopefully they do not have him surrounded. He hears muffled thuds from the arrows. Several have found lodging in the roof. A few others were aimed low and crash through the windows not much later. He sees the fire spread. They want him to come out, but he refuses to. He waits until someone steps out of the bushes to make a move.

He needs to know where to run. He watches from the origin of the smoke trails as more arrows are fired. 'To use that many arrows at once,' he thinks, 'this isn't just a skirmish. They are prepared for another army.'

He marks his path, holding his breath not to breathe in the smoke. Then he turns the knob.

'Forgive me, Father, for this cowardly action.' He steps outside and runs.

* * *

Katsumi watches the house slowly start to roar. The windows are lit with the fire, the roof has fierce red hair. 'Red..' The vision comes back. A village on fire. A man clothed in black carries her away. Her young, innocent face looks up and sees the banner. It is torn. It is dirty. But the symbol on it is familiar. She can't recall what it is from, or whose banner it is. But..

"The Kame!" Someone declares. Katsumi looks at the green streak as he stumbles. The army goes out at Karai's command, her leading it. Katsumi was ordered to stay back with the archers. She doesn't run out with them, but she slips away.

'With a path like that.. he's sure to get away.' She eyes the tree line he aims for, 'But not if I can help it.'

* * *

Raph keeps his eyes on the trees, but then a mass of black emerges. Karai is in the front, riding out to him on a coal colored horse. He feels rage come back, and he so wants to take him over. He wants to turn around, but he keeps going. The red stays there, just at the corners.

A horse comes up to him, gray. He swipes at it with the knife and it falls. The ride cries out. Then arrows come towards him. He prays they don't hit him, and it proves true. He's almost to the trees. But Karai rushes up to him and grabs the lip of his carapace. He falls back as his feet run out from under him.

"Foolish Raphael," Karai says, "You thought you could run from justice?"

"You do not know justice, Karai!" He yells back. He knocks her from her horse. "You do not know honor." They face off. The ninja stopping outside the circle. Raph uses the knife and the pitchfork he left on his back.

"What happened to your weapon of choice?" Karai taunts. Raph steers the subject away from anything anger provoking. She's testing his rage.

"Why so many ninja?" He asks.

"You are not-" Karai lunges, cutting his plastron, "-getting away again."

"Don't be so sure." Raph finds an opening and kicks her back. She falls onto her horse, which had fallen to its side. Raph takes the pitchfork before he can get up and stabs it through her shoulder. Karai stares at him, a scream on the tips of her lips.

"Get him!" She yells at the ninjas that surround them. Raph turns shell and barrels through the ones in his path. He gains a few cuts or bruises by those that try to stop him. But he gets past the sea of enemy ninjas and makes a break for the trees.

He makes it and keeps going. He loses the ninja that follow him after a few miles. Raph stops and looks at himself. The cut on his plastron isn't deep. It is just a groove in the thick material.

"Now what?" He asks himself. He walks along a path he finds and peeks out of the brush. There is a village ahead. It is smaller than the city of Mura. 'Should I?' he asks himself, 'I'm a danger to people..'

* * *

Katsumi had continued to follow him, unable to give up what she has set to do. The other ninja are weak, she is strong. She stops when Raphael stops and continues the moment he does. She keeps pace, he never once detects her.

Then, he stops to looks at something ahead. Katsumi stops and waits for him to continue. It seems like he is deciding what to do. She eyes her knife on his belt. 'I can't wait to get that back,' she thinks. She thinks of going ahead with her plan, catch him by surprise. But then Raph steps forward and towards the town, something Katsumi did not expect.

* * *

 **"No Farms were destroyed in the making of this story."**

 **Okay, so.. *grins* How do you like more of Katsumi's flashbacks?**

 **Questions?**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hi everybody! Sorry it took me so long to get this up. But don't worry, it's worth it!**

 **Hope you like the new developments!**

* * *

Raph enters the village not by way of the street, but over the roofs from the east. He hoped the roofs would hold, and they did. He finds clothes lines connecting some buildings. He jumps down in between two and snags a large cloak to conceal himself. He looks out between the two houses as he flips up the hood.

There are villagers milling around, at their own businesses. He has no clue to why he chose to come here. Even with his disguise, he's sure to be spotted. Raph decides to wait in the shadows a little longer to make sure no one followed him, then pass through to the other side of the village and keep going.

* * *

Katsumi puts up her cloak as she nears the village. The Kame is there, Raphael. She'll find him, 'It'll be too easy. There aren't many Hen'i-tai in these outer villages.' She walks passed the crude gate, looking around without drawing attention to herself. She knows from experience that villagers know of her presence.

They have learned that unless an elite Foot talks to them, they are not to bother them or get in their way. Not that they would want to. Villagers fear the Foot; they fear Katsumi. She smiles to herself as she remembers this.

Looking around, she spots a figure cloaked in brown appear from between two buildings. She narrows her eyes, inspecting them. She can't see their face, but the large frame is enough. 'Raphael..' she sneers to herself. She starts forward, intent on keeping him in her sight.

"Mommy look!" Katsumi hears to her right, "Look Mommy!"

"What is it dear?" The mother asks. Katsumi stops a moment, keeping the masked Kame in her peripheral vision. A little girl has a bouquet of flowers in her hands.

"I want to give these to Daddy! Aren't they pretty?" Katsumi watches the mother bend down and kiss her young daughter's forehead.

"Yes they are.."

" _Mommy?"_ Katsumi shakes her head. She thought she heard something. She turns back and makes her way to catch up to Raphael. She hears crackling and looks around. It sounded like thunder, but no one was looking at the sky. It is blue, not a cloud there.

'Weird.' She turns back and now Raphael is even farther away from her. Another road and he'll be at the other side of the village and out of her reach. 'Not if I can help it.' Katsumi pushes the sounds away and marches towards him, anger in her green gaze.

" _Mommy!"_ Katsumi stops, clutching her head. " _Mommy!" Little Kat cries out. She is surrounded by burning timber, her home. She coughs, then sees an opening. She runs to it, her arm across her mouth. She runs out and trips. She coughs at the smoke in her lungs. She stands up and looks around, wiping ash from her cheeks._

 _The whole village is up in flames. The air is choked with smoke. People are running, fleeing. But they don't get far and are cut down by ninja in all black and deep scarlet. Katsumi looks around, trying to find her mother. She sees her at the front of the house, being tossed to the dirt road by a man clad in dark armor._

 _She runs for her mother. The woman that was tossed to the street looks up and sees her daughter rushing for her. She reaches her hand out to wave her away, rising out of the dirt, "No 'Sumi! Stay where you-!" The man smacks her with his gauntlet._

Katsumi pants. It felt like a memory. She has been in the position before, she's been at that situation. 'But never have I been the girl,' she says, '..Have I?' She looks up. A few villagers are giving her looks, but the cloaked figure has disappeared.

 _Katsumi stops in her tracks as she sees her mother fall again. She doesn't get back up. "Mommy..?" She runs again._

 _But fear stops her as the man turns to look at her. He has a bright red claw on his breastplate. Katsumi's breath hitches as he stares down at her, menacing and terrifying._

 _She sees his gauntlet has red dripping from it. She looks around him, at her mother. Her face is streaked with deep lines of red coming from her nose and mouth. The dirt below her is soaked with a pool of the substance. "Mama..?" Katsumi is picked up. "No! Mam!"_

 _She's carried away. She claws at the metal on the man's back. It does nothing._

" _Mama!" She screeches, "Sorera o teishi shimasu!" Katsumi's eyes spring new tears as her mother's eyes stare, refusing to look as her daughter is slowly taken away._

'He didn't come..' Katsumi thinks to herself as she stumbles to the nearest alley. She needs to sit down. She doesn't know what the statement came from. Katsumi presses her head to the stone behind her, her hood already around her shoulders. With the fear of the little girl, she can't remember who 'he' is.

 _Kat tears her eyes from her mother on the ground. She sees a banner on a high pole. It's bright red, even if there wasn't hungry flames eating at the bottom edge. She looks at the symbol in the center; the symbol of fire._

 _She's tossed into a metal cart with tall sides. There are other children there, ones she knows and others she doesn't. They are all as scared as she. "What's your name?" She turns around, wiping her hair and tears from her face. A young lady is talking to her. She can't be older than her mother, but.. perhaps a little less so. "Answer me!"_

"K-Katsumi.." Her eyes are pressed shut, tears streaking down her face. She feels a hand touch her shoulder. She looks up. There is a brown figure in front of her. She looks at the opening of the hood, but can't see who it is. She looks at the hand. It is a deep green; three fingers.

* * *

Raph looks at the ninja. She's crying, shaking. He hears ninja in the street, pushing people out of the way. 'They are looking for me..' He turns back to the girl. She hears them too. She is looking at the exit of the alleyway, fear stricken. 'Maybe for her too.'

He picks her up and walks down to the end of the alley. He reaches up and climbs up onto the rooftop. He crosses to the edge of the village and climbs down passed the wall. Raph looks at her. She is staring at him.

"Who are you..?" Raph asks her softly, so not to draw attention to them. She went from ruthless Foot elite to helpless little girl in a matter of moments.

"I.." Her bottom lip trembles, "I.. I hope maybe.. you, could tell me.." Katsumi closes her eyes. The visions wore her out. So much has changed. That was her, that was a memory of before the Foot. Raph looks down at her and then starts off, away from the village, to anywhere. In his mind, he allows himself to wonder what the word she uttered means.

* * *

 **Well..? What do you think?**

 **Anything confusing?**


	26. Chapter 26

**Well, I promised someone that I'd get the next chapter out today, so here it is.**

 **I hope- no. I _know_ you will like this one.**

* * *

Raph is starting to get annoyed with needing to find a new place constantly. The farm was perfect, but now it is gone from the fiery blaze. He treks for a long time, the ninja in his arms. Her reaction to him was strange. Her reaction to the Foot nearing on them was even stranger.

Raph looks at her sleeping form. She had woken up a while back, but then after it grew night, he picked her up to continue. She was still shaken by whatever happened, not that she'd explain to him what it was.

When he looks up to watch where he's going, he sees a broken piece of stone. It is a dark golden tan color with etchings. The stone, and others around it, are a sharp contrast to the foliage around it.

Raph starts looking around more. As he walks farther into the forest, he sees larger stones. He walks through the colorful graveyard of stones. The trees here are smaller than the ones in the other parts of the forest, although their leaves are over Raph's head.

His arms are pushed to the side and the weight next to his plastron is gone. Raph looks down and sees the ninja standing there, looking at him harshly. "I don't need you to carry me," she says. Raph is ready to ask her why she is staying with him in the first place, but then she looks around. "Where are we?" She takes out her wakizashi, which Raph left on her person, and points it at his neck, "Why did you bring me here?" She asks, demanding.

'She seems to be over whatever happened,' Raph decides. He puts a finger on her blade and pushes it out of its deadly position slowly. "I don' know, okay? I'm still trying to figure out where this place is. I never said you had to stay." The ninja just stares him down, then turns to keep walking. Raph joins her, looking at the stone.

He notices a face in a carving as he passes a stone that towers over his head. He stops and gives it his attention for longer. It looks familiar, but he's never seen it before. Raph continues on. The ninja arrives at a set of cracked stone steps. Raph sees it and pauses. He looks at the building it is attached to.

"..Sentakushi no Seika (Birthplace of Choices).." he whispers. Katsumi looks back at him.

"What?"

Raph looks at her, away from the sacred ruins. "I remember this.." he looks back and continues, walking up the steps.

"You have been here before," she states, accusing.

"No," Raph says quickly, "no, but.." He brushes his hand along the wall, etchings all along it. "Her words were enough to make anyone they've been somewhere." He remembers, surely. He was young. He could never sit still. But his mother told him the stories. Her words formed the near exact picture he sees around him.

Katsumi thinks back to her history lessons, "This was the place where-"

"-where the different countries would come together to discuss international disputes and matters," Raph says, finishing her vocal thought. Katsumi looks at him suddenly, offended by the rude interruption. But Raph doesn't notice. "The four families on the mainland, Hamato, Oroku, Tang, and Minami, would gather there every few years unless one called the others.

"One day, Emperor Oroku, Saki's father, had aimed to talk to The king of the Tang Nation, Tang Kodai, The Ancient One," Raph begins telling the tale, sitting on a stone, "The grandfather of Tang Shen. My great grandfather-"

"You said you _weren't_ a Great Kame," the ninja comments. Raph looks up to see she has also taken a seat amid the ruined courtyard. He sighs.

"I do not wish to be called a 'Great Kame,' the title of a prince of the Hamato Kingdom. But.. I cannot deny that I once was one.." Raph does not further his explanation, but instead continues the story, "He had wanted more land, specifically to the west on the other side of the mountains." He draws a crude map in the settled dust. "The Tang Nation was large and the emperor was sure a marriage between Shen and his son, Saki, would serve well for him to gain it.

"But he was too late. Hamato Yoshi had talked to Kodai before the meeting at Sentakushi no Seika and had arranged that his son, Hanen (Splinter), and Shen to be married. They announced the engagement at the meeting.

"Oroku was furious. He confronted both Kodai and Yoshi about the matter. They had argued, but it changed nothing. In the end, he had to settle for the daughter of the king to the south, from Minami." Raph looks up at the ninja, who is waiting for him to finish his tale with a placidly emotionless face. Raph looks back at his picture in the dust, "Once Saki and Princess Minami were married..

"..his father invaded her kingdom, taking it over," Raph draws a line through the division between Oroku and Minami on the map. "It happened so fast, the other countries had little they could do to help." Raph pauses a moment, "Sentakushi no Seika used to be right here," he makes a dot with his stick, "along the border. But after the takeover, it was inside the Oroku Empire.

"Later, after they fell in love and were ready, Shen and Hanen came to Sentakushi no Seika to be married, their families with them. But the Emperor accused them of trespassing. He destroyed the grounds alongside his son, Saki. They vowed to get their revenge on the Hamato family. In the battle.." Raph stops again, "..the Ancient One was slayed. Shen and Saki were wed by Hamato Yoshi and the two kingdoms west of the mountains merged peacefully, since the leader of the northern was gone."

Raph sighs after the tale. His mother told it better. She was there those years ago, she saw it. Yet she made it sound, beautiful. She didn't exaggerate or skip details. But.. it was her words..

"Interesting tale," the ninja says, "if that is how it went." Raph looks at her harshly.

"That is how it went," he says, "my mother was there. My father and grandfather were both there."

"I _know_ the story," Katsumi says, standing up. Raph watches her, his brow creasing. "Yes, the heads of nations gathered here, at Sentakushi no Seika," she begins, "and yes, Emperor Oroku was planning to ask the Ancient One for Shen's hand, for his son.

"But the difference, is he accepted. Yoshi was trying to change his mind, in favor of his son. But the Ancient One would not sway. Yoshi had his son, Hanen, try to woo Shen, for her to appeal to his wishes." Raph's hands clench up. That's his father she's talking about. "The Ancient One would not even listen to her. Then, the last night of the meeting, Yoshi offered him a bribe-" Raph grits his teeth. "-which he accepted-"

"That's a lie!" Raph yells. The ninja looks at him.

"He accepted in the dead of night, like a coward. Shen was taken away to the Hamato Kingdom in the South, west of the mountains," Katsumi continues, pacing like a teacher in front of her students, "Saki was made a laughing stock. He had to marry instead a princess from a meager land in the south, as you said. The lands merged when the smaller kingdom asked for aid from marauders-"

"You don't know what you speak of," Raph warns.

"But then, Shen returns to Sentakushi no Seika with her father. She sent of Saki to join her there. She begs him to forgive her and her father. But Hanen was right behind her, following her all the way." Raph stands up and starts towards her. He sees red on the edges of his vision. "A battle broke out. The magnificent palace we are standing in was reduced to its rubbled state. The Ancient One, Tang Kodai, was killed.." Katsumi looks at Raph, "by a Hamato hand-"

Raph had heard enough. He pushes her to a wall, pure rage on his face. "Don't disgrace my mother like that!" He bellows, "Don't talk about my father, my grandfather, and my mother in any way other that respectful! Do, you, hear, me?" He looks straight into her green eyes. He lets her go. There was something in her eyes he thought he'd never see again; fear.

"You do not live here, in the Oroku Empire," the ninja says, standing straight, "you do not know it's history."

"But I know my history," Raph says, venom still needing to be spilt from his lips, "I know my family's history." He tilts his head at her, "Do you know yours?"

Katsumi stops. The vision of fire comes back from that question. The banner is back, with its black symbol, edged with gold. She clutches her head, but doesn't threaten to collapse. When it fades and she looks up, Raph's anger is gone. He's concerned and confused. "..Maybe.."

Raph offers her to sit down. She takes it. "You are having visions," he deciphers. She nods. "..My father is good at knowing what they mean.." he draws out.

"So?" Katsumi tenses at the mention of the hated enemy of the Empire.

"Maybe it rubbed off," Raph shrugs. Katsumi looks at him.

"You want me to tell you the vision."

"It wouldn't hurt," Raph says. Katsumi looks away from him. "Hey, I want to know why you are so keen to staying by me." Katsumi intakes a small breath and looks back.

"I don't know, okay!" She yells.

"..Then let's find out," Raph decides, calm. Katsumi thinks about it, then nods.

"Fine."

"But, I need to know your name first." Katsumi looks at him skeptical. "I'll start, my name is-"

"I know your name, Raphael," she spits.

"I haven't gone by my full name in forever," Raph says, gaining her attention, "The name I prefer is just, Raph."

Katsumi mulls to herself, 'Raph.. it's, simple. Easy to remember. Raph.'

"And yours is.." Raph hints. The ninja looks at him. She starts to tell him off, then decides, why not?

"..Katsumi."

Raph stops. He stares. He stands up and walks away. "Did the Academy give you that name?"

Katsumi looks at him a moment, confused, "No. My family did."

Raph thinks, pacing a little. Katsumi doesn't know what the fuss is about. It's just a name. 'Victorious beauty, Katsumi..' Raph looks up and looks at her, 'That's a.. a..' Katsumi sees the look of recognition on his face and she becomes more confused. 'Western name..'

* * *

 **The history of the four Kingdoms.** **Minami is Japanese for South.. I think... I looked up surnames.  
Who loves the history lesson? I made it all up, by the way. And how about how I added Shen, Ancient One, and Yoshi? (I don't know Saki's father's name, *shrugs*)**

 **Now he knows her name! And.. hmm.. suspense..**


	27. Chapter 27

**This is a short one, but it holds a lot of weight.**

* * *

"There was fire," Katsumi begins, sitting cross-legged on the ground, "It was everywhere. It was consuming my home.. my village."

Raph is sitting across from her, poking the fire he had created. Dusk was coming upon them. "How old were you?" He asks, cautious.

"I.. Young," Katsumi says, changing her mind, "I was young. I'm not sure.. really.. I remember looking for my mother. We were both in the house, she told me to run. But when I got out.. she wasn't next to me.

"I searched, too stuck in my spot from the ashes down my lungs. And I saw her. She was on the street, a man had pushed her. I ran, I called her name. She didn't want me to come closer, and he hit her for trying to wave me back."

Raph scoots around the fire, closer. He looks at her face. Katsumi is crying. She stares at the fire, whether it is provoking her eyes to water or if it is reminding her of the ill memory. He turns her head to look away from it; to look at him. "The man..?"

Katsumi sniffs, "He had armor on. He was huge to me. But.. but he didn't look like Emperor Saki."

'His father,' Raph decides silently, "Please, continue." Katsumi feels his finger leave her chin, but she doesn't look back to the fire.

"He saw me. I was full of fear, but I still looked to my mother. She was so.. still.. I didn't know what it meant, but I knew it was nothing good.

"The man picked me up and I started to scream. It hurt my lungs, but I didn't care. Flames leaped around me, I wouldn't look away from my mother." Katsumi stops suddenly, as if a new detail had emerged, "Then I did. I thought, 'He didn't come,' but I can't.. I can't recall who he is. I knew he was someone important. Someone that could stop this man.

"I looked to the side, my energy all spent. I saw.." Katsumi doesn't finish.

"..What did you see?" Raph asks. Katsumi looks down at her hands, then at the ground between them. She takes her finger and starts to draw.

"A flag," she says, "It was bright red, the bottom edge licked with flame. And this symbol," she finishes her drawing, "in the center, trimmed with gold." Raph stares at the symbol.

 _Fire._ He puts his own finger on it, deepening the lines and correcting any crude mistakes. He knows it by heart. It's the first he had learned to write, the one he saw everyday in the garden, or his Doorway, or in his Section should he ever visit it. It is on the Red Wisteria, on the armband he left behind. it's _his_.

"..Do you know it?"

"Yes.." Raph says. He stands up.

"Can you tell me what it is?" Katsumi says. Raph looks at her. She's tired, lost, _pleading_ for him to tell her where she is from, who the symbol is for.

"After Shen and Hanen were married, and their two kingdoms merged to one, they lived in a new castle where their lands used to meet along the edge of the mountains," he begins, "and in the next three or so years, they have given their people four princes."

"You and your brothers," Katsumi says, "But what does this have to do with me?"

Raph takes a moment to decide how to tell her. He was never one for speeches. "As we grew older, our father decided that we would rule together, protecting one part of the kingdom while helping as a whole. The northern section was for my elder brother, Leonardo. The southernmost, our youngest, Michelangelo." He looks at Katsumi. "Between them, the land was split evenly for Donatello, and me."

"I'm waiting for how this connects to me," Katsumi says, growing impatient.

"Because we all have a symbol. They were everywhere each Kame went," Raph states, "Leo is wind, Donnie is mountain, Mikey is the forest." He quickly draws each as he speaks.

Katsumi looks at them, then at Raph. "And.. yours..?"

Raph points to the one she drew. "Fire." Katsumi looks at her hands. "I think you are from the Hamato Kingdom, Katsumi. I think you were from the Red Section."

"Then who was I waiting for!" Katsumi yells, "You?"

"No," Raph stands up again, "No, I was too young then. About your age. I remember hearing about the villages, how the Foot, the Empire, would cross into our borders. But it was either my father, or my grandfather that would have come to aid."

"Then where was he?" Katsumi says, standing up, "My family died! I don't even remember my mother's name!" Katsumi starts walking over to him, "She died, I know that now! Who knows where my father was at that time!"

Raph sees her blade come out. He stops her hand before she can strike. Katsumi looks into his eyes, sadness there. He softens his gaze. "I was very little, as I said. I don't know. But whenever I was around them, they were constantly told the damages and they were gone a lot. If they did not come to your village, they must have been busy with another."

Katsumi lowers her blade and Raph lets her go. She sits back down and puts her head in her hands.

"We didn't know that they took children," Raph says, "Grandfather told us, when my brothers asked, that the villages were left as black scars in the earth, everyone there burned. They didn't know.."

* * *

 **For those that didn't understand the 'western name' mention last chapter, the Hamato Kingdom is to the west of the mountains, the Oroku Empire is to the east.**

 **Questions? Comments?**


	28. Chapter 28

**Back to the pair. (I don't have much to say at the beginning of chapters..)**

* * *

Raph went off the next morning to find them food. Katsumi thinks that maybe she can run off, but she isn't being held captive this time. She chose to stay with him. 'Now I know why,' Katsumi says. She paces, looking at the stone walls. The structure is beautiful, even in ruins. 'No,' Katsumi shakes her head, 'No, it can't be true.' She scoffs. "Baka. You are not supposed to show emotion. You can't feel anything."

She looks at her elite uniform. Her cloak is by the fire. The bright red symbol seems to, taunt her. Like it has known the truth the whole time, and yet still allowed her to wear it.

Katsumi can't take it anymore. She digs her fingernails under the stitches and rips the claw off her arm. Then she repeats with the other one. The black and red fabric are crushed in her grip. She walks back to the fire pit. The embers sizzle with the lingering fuel left in the sticks.

She looks at the patches again. Then, she balls them up and tosses them to the flames. "Who am I?" She asks. She goes off, searching. For what, she doesn't know. She climbs up the stairs, carved of large stones. Some are cracked, but she manages. She walks down the halls, admiring the faded tapestries, singed and blackened by the battle years ago.

She walks through a doorway, curious. There, it's a bed chamber, fit for a empress. It's destroyed, but somehow, it still holds the grandeur it had before. Katsumi looks around more frantically, more sure of her quest.

A mirror. She looks through the remains of the dresser. Then she checks the large closet, set with colorful stones in the walls. She finds a chest and opens it up. There is a mirror of gold, inlaid with opal. The glass is blackened from the fire.

Katsumi sits down. She pulls her skirt to the glass, wiping at the blackness. She rubs and rubs. But her skirt slips from her grip. She grunts in frustration and tugs. One hand one way, the other opposite. The fabric rips.

She takes the section and walks back down the stairs. She finds that the broken fountains are empty. She goes a ways outside the palace, finding a pool of water. It is in the shade of a large chunk of golden rock. Katsumi dips the black fabric in it. She rubs at the glass, so hard she could have broken it.

The black goes away. She works at it for a good part of the day. She gets half of it clear and stops. She stands up and walks into light. In the half that is cleanest, the picture is not one of a strong, fearless, devoted to the cause warrior. Instead, she sees ash, she sees messy hair and a broken gaze inside a single green eye. She looks dirty, _filthy_. No one would care about her. She was taken from her home, an innocent, and turned into a _monster_.

"Katsumi?" She hears Raph calling. She looks up. "Katsumi!" She stands up and walks back. Raph turns around, about to call her name again, but then he sees her. She is holding a hand mirror, pieces of her sleeves and skirt are missing. "Where did you go off to?" He asks calmly.

"Just.. just to find some water," Katsumi says, trying to regain her composure. But the shock of her life turning upside down keeps her from shutting all emotion inward. She walks over and sits by the dying fire. Raph sits down too, holding a plucked bird over the heat with a stick. He sees two crude circles of black on top of the ashes.

He looks at Katsumi. Her sleeves are missing the Empire's symbol. He smiles to himself. Katsumi doesn't see. She is staring at the fabric as it slowly burns away. But it is too slow for her. She takes the piece in her hand and tosses it on top of them, so she can't see the red claws.

The embers sizzle. Raph sets the stick down and stands up. "I'll find more firewood."

"What can I do?" Katsumi asks. She feels helpless. She needs to put her mind to something.

"Hold this," Raph says, picking the stabbed bird back up. Katsumi takes the stick and holds it over the fire. Raph leaves again and looks for sticks big enough to keep the fire going. 'She's different,' Raph thinks. He looks through the foliage, back at the ninja. 'She's unsure.'

He gathers enough and comes back. Setting the sticks over the embers, the fire starts to come back to life. "..Here's your bird," Katsumi says, handing him the stick. Raph looks at the meat. He takes it and holds it over the fire. Katsumi confirms her thoughts. He caught it for him. She should have gone out herself.

Instead she looked for a stupid mirror. She sits there, listening to the fire crackle. She smells the bird as it cooks. Her mouth waters. She's hungry. Raph looks at her as he turns the bird again. He takes the special knife off of his belt and lays the bird on the cloak he slept on. He cuts portions off the bones. He sits on the other side of it, picking a piece.

He chews for a little. He's gotten better at cooking. He looks at Katsumi. She isn't looking at the food. "Hey," he says, startling her from her thoughts, "there's plenty." He motions to the bird. Katsumi looks at the meat, nice and tender. She looks at Raph. "It's dead, it won't bite you."

Katsumi picks up a small piece. She takes a bite. It's good. She finishes it. Then she looks back for more. The meat had been split between them; Equally. She takes another piece and they eat in silence. "I know it wasn't going to bite me," Katsumi comments.

"Then why were you so hesitant?" Raph asks.

"..No one has ever given me anything," Katsumi looks down, "I've had things I've earned, things I took, and things that were taken from me." Raph looks at the knife at his side. He took it from her.

"I think this belongs to you," he says. He wipes the blade off on his trousers and offers it to her, handle first. She looks at it like, surprised. Then she shakes her head.

"It's an Empire object. I am not." Raph looks at the handle. The wrapping has the red symbol pressed into the leather. He frowns. He takes out a tanto and holds it over the fire. It grows red hot. He then presses it to the leather. He holds it there for a long time. Then he pulls it away and repeats the process.

When he is done, the symbol is gone. "I don't see the Empire on it," he admits, showing her. She looks at it, then sighs.

"It's more than just the marking," Katsumi says, like he's ignorant. She moves away and crawls onto her cloak. She's tired. Raph watches her get comfortable, then positions himself against a stone fragment. Someone has to keep watch.

* * *

" _Follow the Emperor or perish!" Katsumi looks for the person saying the statement. But no other mouths are moving. Then she realizes, she remembers, she's saying it. "Did you hear me!" She screeches at the assembled._

 _Men, women, and children are on their knees. The village around them is on fire. The faces are scared, sooty, and tear streaked. She walks over to one of them in the front, holding her special knife in hand._

" _Will you follow the Emperor?" She asks him. He looks at the blade, then at the ground._

" _Y-Y-Yes.." he manages. Katsumi nods and a couple ninja grab under his arms and drag him behind her._

" _You!" She points to the next. He nods frantically._

" _Yes yes I will." He is out of the picture as well. Katsumi walks around and sees a young man. Presumably his wife and daughter are next to him, instead of being separated like they should._

" _Get back to your sides," another elite states. The man looks up._

" _I want to be with my wife," he states. Katsumi starts walking to him._

" _He said separate," she hisses. He looks her firm in the eye._

" _No."_

" _You are disobeying the laws of the Elite. What do you have to say for yourself?"_

" _You all can go rot in a-" Ninja drag him from his family. He is thrown to an empty space of the courtyard, for all to see._

 _Katsumi walks behind him after he's been kicked. She pulls his head back by his hair. "Swear loyalty to the emperor," she demands, setting her knife blade against his throat._

 _He gulps. "I refuse to be dishonest in front of my wife," he states. Katsumi feels the blood on her hand, on her cheek. She stands up, dropping the fresh corpse. She hears screaming, possibly from the wife, maybe the baby. She looks at the crowd._

 _They look at her with fear, the kind that renders them to do whatever you want. She used to like that, the power it gave. Now it makes her sick. She walks over to the woman. "And you?"_

 _The woman looks up at her, with the rest of her dignity, "I shall follow my husband and see him in_ _Tengoku (heaven). But you never will._ " _The crowd exclaims again. Katsumi looks down. The mother has her baby against her chest. She was caught in the path. Red comes from both mother and child._

 _Katsumi hears someone carrying on behind her. She squats down. The child is quivering, in pain. The wound was not fatal. She looks into her eyes. They are green._

Katsumi wakes with a start. The night terror was real. She feels herself being squeezed, choked by the soot and words of the mother. "Katsumi, calm down.." She hears next to her ear. She looks at her chest. Two green arms are wrapped around her. They aren't constricting her, but holding her. She takes a few deep breathes. "It's just a dream, it isn't real."

"..It, it was," she says. She feels the tears, "It was a memory. I did that," she says, "to people in the southern portion. They hate me. I did it.."

"Did what?" Raph asks, smoothing her hair out of the tear paths.

"..I did what happened to my village, I killed those of a rebellion. I didn't believe their statement. That the Empire took them over after marrying into safety." Katsumi is numb. "It's true, isn't it? Everything I've been taught, it's wrong."

"..I can teach you the truth," Raph suggests, "Would you like that?"

Katsumi nods, as frantic as the man from the village wanting to escape her blade, "Yes."

"Then we'll start in the morning. But for now, sleep." Katsumi is lulled by his hand stroking through her hair. Raph whispers, "I'll watch over you.."

* * *

 **A memory and a promise.**

 **She's in a rough point in her life.**

 **I sense something.. budding. *smiles***


	29. Chapter 29

**I present to you, the next chapter:**

* * *

Karai gulps as she waits outside her father's chambers. He's been angry lately, very angry. Then a servant opens the door. "You may enter, Mistress." Karai passes the servant and sees her father standing at the large window, his hands clasped behind him.

Karai bows on one knee and waits for her father to talk. "Raphael is a constant thorn in my side," he states.

"Of course, Father," she agrees. Saki turns from the window and walks to a pot of tea.

"He doesn't even need to be doing anything. I want him uprooted from the empire."

"I understand, father."

"And.. what of Katsumi?" Karai starts at the question.

"The scouts have yet to find her," Karai answers, "she has disappeared."

"What do you say of her loyalty, now, my daughter?" He asks, turning to her. Karai looks up.

"..She is a traitor."

* * *

Katsumi listens to Raph as he tells her the stories of his family. He goes over the story of the nations again, with all details he can remember. The grass under her hands is soft and bright. She twists strands through her fingers.

Raph sees that she is absorbing every word he says. So he chooses them carefully. He looks out along the lake they found south of the ruins of the palace. It seems to be one of the few places the emperor hasn't made his mark on.

That night, he sneaks Katsumi's mirror away from her after she falls asleep. He washes off the last half of the blackness, showing a clean picture of whoever looks into it. He sees his face. It's dirty, rough. There are new scratches and scars. He looks older. His eyes, green, search the face he holds for something of his past self.

He sets it down. It can't be found in his face, he knows this. His father taught him that who you truly are is inside you, not on the outward appearance. He sets the mirror on the grass and crosses his legs. He hasn't tried meditating for, well, a long time. But he breathes deep and concentrates his mind to the point where everything falls away.

 _He looks around. There is lots of black. He steps forward, but kicks something in front of him. He looks down. It's a boulder. He pushes it aside, but it takes him seemingly forever because it is so heavy._

 _Raph moves forward again. Another rock stands in his way. This one is bigger, heavier. He pushes at it, but no matter how he tries, he can't move the rock. He walks around it. But another rock, even larger than the last, stands in his way. He growls with frustration, and shoves his whole weight against it. But his feet slide back from the effort. He falls to the ground._

" _You always try to solve things yourself.." a voice says. Raph looks around. He stands up slowly._

" _Who's there?" He asks._

" _Only the person who knows you," his Father says. Raph turns around. His father's spiritual image is there, looking at him. He looks older than before, with the time that has passed._

" _F-Father..?" Raph asks, "How are you here?"_

" _I am not. This plane does not have the same distance as the physical plane. I was meditating myself when you appeared."_

 _Raph looks back at the boulders in his way, "I feel as though.. my path lies that way," he points. "But.. I keep getting stopped by these," he kicks the rock._

" _Something is in the way," his father says._

" _Yeah, no kidding," Raph sighs, "If I was stronger-"_

" _Sometimes, it is not an object of strength."_

" _I'm trying to find who I am again," Raph bows his head and whispers, "I'm lost, sensei."_

 _He feels a hand on his arm. He looks up, "Then come home."_

 _Raph feels tears well up. He turns away so his father doesn't see, "I can't.." he admits, the wetness streaming down his cheeks, "I don't belong there."_

" _Is that what you truly believe?" His father asks. It takes all of Raph's strength and will to nod, even though he is unsure. "Well, sometimes one must travel to where they once lived, to find who they once were."_

 _Raph looks up and turns around. But his father is gone. He looks back at the boulders, "But.. how can I?"_

* * *

When Katsumi woke up, she found Raph at the edge of the lake. She stands up and walks over to him. They stay in silent company before she asks, "Were you up all night?" Raph doesn't answer. He heard the question, but he's too preoccupied with something else.

He moves his hand into her view. He's holding the clean mirror. "I thought you'd want to use this," he says, handing it to her with the glass facing down, "but remember, this can't show you who you are, only how you perceive yourself as."

Katsumi looks at the opal and gold encrusted back of the hand mirror. She thinks about whether she truly wants to turn it around. 'I will have to look at myself someday,' she reasons, 'might as well get it over with.'

She twists the handle around, exposing the reflective glass. Her face is grimy, her hair a mess. The only thing that is clean is her pair of eyes. They are just, sad. They've lose their vengeful gleam. Katsumi is more than okay with that, but now.. they are dull.

There is nothing to replace that drive. "What do you see?" Raph asks, still at her side.

Katsumi sighs. "..I see, I see someone that has lost her purpose."

"Do ya think she'll find a new one?"

Katsumi's lip quivers, and she sees it, "I don't know.." she admits, "She can't do anything." Katsumi drops the mirror to the grass, "there is no one to help her."

Raph's gut jolts, as if he was punched. He wants to put his hand on her shoulder, to assure her that she isn't alone. But he retracts his hand before it touches her skin. She needs some time alone. "I'll go find us some food." He turns and walks away. He stops and looks back at her. "I'll be back before sunset, I promise," he adds.

Katsumi waits until he's gone. Then she kneels on the bank. She dips her hands into the cool water. Bring up filled cupped fingers, she splashes the water on her face. She rubs it into her skin, adding more to it. Her hands turn brown from the cleaning. After her face feels as clear as it can be, she rinses her hands.

" _Wash your hands, Sumi," her mother calls._

" _Okay!" Katsumi bounds over the stones to the well. She puts her hands into a little bucket of water her father had left for her. He picks her up on his shoulders. She giggles as he tickles her. "Daddy!"_

She picks up the mirror again. She looks a little more presentable, even more so after she runs her damp fingers through her hair. But she's been around her family's enemy for most of her life. She's worn their clothes, lived in their cities, taken their orders. She knows their history, or thought she did. She uses their fighting techniques.

She feels infected. She feels dirty. Katsumi wants to _purge_ the Oroku Empire from her body and mind. 'I can't do that alone..' She thinks of Raph. He has helped her, a little. But she knows everything given to her has been because she can give something in return. 'But he hasn't asked anything yet- No. He will. But after everything,' Katsumi looks up at the puffy clouds and blue sky, 'I'd give him anything.'

* * *

Raph walks back to their temporary campsite. The sun is in the center of the sky. He has a smile on his face. He sets the animal he caught by the firepit. Katsumi had fallen asleep again. 'She'll wake up to the smell of food. I can't wait to tell her.' He had found a village while trekking. It isn't too far away. They could stop there and maybe get some supplies.

He doesn't know, but he feels like they should go there. As if on cue, Katsumi opens her eyes after inhaling two deep breaths. She sits up and sees the two rabbits over the fire. Raph looks at her. "Hey.." she says, rubbing her eye.

"Hungry Katsumi?" Raph asks.

Katsumi scoots closer to the fire, "Don't call me that."

"It's you name, isn't it?" Raph asks.

"Isn't your name Raphael?" She asks, making her point. Raph smiles.

"Then what do you want to be called?"

She thinks about it. "My mother called me 'Sumi.' But I think that I'd prefer Kat."

"Kat. Good choice." Raph turns the meat around. "I saw a village in the distance. Maybe we can stop there tomorrow."

"I don't know," Kat says.

"You can wear my cloak over your armor. They might have something you can change into," he coaxes, "It didn't have the Foot emblem on the gate, which was strange."

'It won't last for long,' Kat says to herself, 'The Empire crushes villages like that, those that are disloyal to the emperor.' She bites into the rabbit's flesh. Raph had skinned them, keeping the fur for later use.

"You know.." Raph says after swallowing, "Katsumi is Japanese for victorious beauty." He looks to her for a response. When she continues eating, he adds, "A fitting name, I'd say."

Kat doesn't think much about the comment, but then, she realizes he called her _beautiful_. She smiles to herself. "Maybe.. maybe we can stop by the village. I don't want to wear this forever."

* * *

 **Hmm, *smiles***

 **A snippet of a memory, a moment of meeting Splinter via meditation, and a village nearby.**

 **Lots of fluffiness, I'd say.**

 **Except the beginning.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Here's the next one!**

* * *

Raph and Kat set out the next morning for the village Raph had found. Kat draped his cloak over her armor. The town would become a hectic mess if they saw she was Foot. That's the last she wants, for people to be scared of her again.

They reach the edge of the town. Kat sees the people about their business. Raph keeps a hand on her arm. Not in case she runs, but to show he's there. She starts forward, Raph right next to her. They find the market. There is a vendor with cloth.

But Kat can't sew, so she doesn't allow Raph to stop there. Then he notices a store. They walk inside. "Hello," a woman says, walking in from a back room, "Can I help you with something."

"I'd.. I'd like some new clothes," Kat says hesitantly. She's trying not to be demanding. The woman nods.

"Do you have any money to pay?" She asks. Kat starts. She looks down, ashamed. She should have thought of that. She feels a finger under her chin. "Up."

Kat raises her head to look into the lady's eyes. They are the color of honey, weathered with age. 'She could be the age of my mother,' she thinks. The woman inspects Kat's face.

"You have nothing?" She asks. Kat has no answer for her. "Well then.." She takes her hand away, "I don't think-"

"Wait!" Kat reaches for her belt. She had snuck the mirror with her. She takes it out now. "I have this." Raph sees the mirror. Kat cared about that mirror. But he understands an underlying message in her acceptance to give it up.

The woman smiles. She takes the offered mirror. "This is worth quite a lot," she says. Kat nods. "Come," she says, "Madame Yasa will help you." She motions Kat forward. She is hesitant. "Don't be afraid. Come."

Kat looks at Raph. He smiles and nods. She'll be alright. Kat walks forward. Madame Yasa places her hand on her back, gently leading her forward. She closes the door behind her. The back room has pieces that are finished or not quite yet. Kat looks around.

"What is your name?" She is asked.

"Kat," the girl answers.

"Is there anything you are thinking of?"

"Brown," Kat says, "not black."

"..Okay. Miss..?" Kat turns and looks at her. "You do not need your cloak here." Kat freezes up. Her armor is on underneath. She can't let Madame Yasa see.

"It's chilly."

"Come come, it isn't too bad."

"I don't want to take it off," Kat says. Yasa tilts her head.

"Is it because you don't wish for me to see something?" She asks. Kat nods immediately. "Kat," she says, walking over, "I saw when you took out your mirror."

Kat's green eyes grow wide. "I'm not one of them," she defends, "I don't want to be. I want out of this armor. Out of that life." She looks to the door. "He's helping me."

"Calm down, there there," Madame Yasa coaxes Kat into a comforting hug. "It's alright. I only want to help. You need a new set of clothes, then I will provide some."

They spend their time together picking out a couple outfits for her. Madame Yasa folds them up and puts them in a cloth bag. Kat takes it.

"Are you sure you don't want to change here?" She asks.

Kat shakes her head, "I don't want to leave you with Foot armor." In reality, she also wants to wash before changing into the clean clothes.

"Very well." They walk out. Raph was waiting the whole time. But seeing Kat happy when she came out was worth it. Madame Yasa goes behind another door. The couple waits a moment before deciding to leave. "Wait wait!" She says, coming back in. She is holding a small pouch. "Here," she sets it in Raph's hand.

"But-"

"No buts," she says firmly, "That mirror is worth a fortune. This is what it is worth, minus what you used to pay for your purchases," she looks up into Raph's eyes. "Rongu Hamato ōkoku o ikimasu (Long live the Hamato Kingdom)," she whispers. His eye ridges raise an inch. She sees this and smiles. "Get provisions for your journey," she tells Kat. Then she walks behind one of the doors.

Kat looks at Raph. "She knows..?"

"Well, I am a terrapin Hen'i-tai," Raph says, "There aren't many of those around." Kat nods. "Let's get some food." They walk back into the street. Kat browses the fruits and vegetables. When Raph isn't looking, she sneaks farther and finds the sweets. She sees chocolate and cream gyoza.

She hasn't had much of an opportunity to have sweets. There never were any at the Academy. Whenever she was on a mission. She'd swipe one. They were always delicious. She looks at them longingly. But since they aren't necessary for survival, Raph isn't going to get any.

She's thinking of taking one when the vendor isn't looking, but after what Raph has been teaching her, she knows that is wrong. She shouldn't steal.

Raph notices her staring at the desserts. He pays for the food he picked out and walks over. "Can we get a few of those?" he asks the vendor. Kat looks at him. Raph pays for five chocolate and cream gyoza.

"You didn't have to do that," Kat says, looking at the pavement below her.

Raph sets a hand on her shoulder. She looks up at him. "Let's go home," he says.

* * *

Kat looks at the water. She takes a deep breath of the lake air. On the rocks next to the water's edge, the outfit she chose is lain out. A kimono shirt with elbow long sleeves and hem that reaches her mid thigh. And then there are leggings and a belt. All in brown. She has a pair of long strips of cloth to wrap around her boots.

She looks at her armor. Slowly, she unbuckles her belt. She tosses it away. Shedding the rest of the black and red material, she steps into the water to wash. Raph had also bought her some soap. She scrubs at her skin, trying to rid herself of everything Foot.

It takes her a few moments to realize her skin is turning red. She stares at her arm as red slowly blotches her skin from the tiny tears in its surface. She tears up, feeling the pain. She turns to another part of her and is more careful about how hard she scrubs with the cloth. When she feels clean enough, she steps out. She dries off, careful around her injured arm.

She dresses in the undergarments, then puts on the leggings and shirt. She looks at the boots, and decides to stay barefoot for a little. The belt is wrapped into place. She gathers the stray armor pieces in the cloth bag to be burned in the evening's fire.

She sits on the rocks, dabbing at her hair with the drying cloth. Raph was coming to check on her, figuring that she'd be done by then. He finds her on the rocks. He leans against a sturdy tree for a moment, watching her trail her fingers through her damp ebony hair. He notes when he first met her, it was cut in a precise line one inch above her shoulders. Now, it brushes her shoulders in an uneven, tangled cut.

He smiles, thinking it suits her. He starts forward again, "How's the water?" He asks. Kat looks at him.

"It's cold," she admits. He sits down, giving fair distance between them. He looks out at the surface of the water.

"It's beautiful here," he says. She hums in response. Raph looks at her, to compliment her, but he stops. Kat's arm is raised to her hair. Her sleeve had slipped down, showing the rash. "What's this?" He asks gently. Kat looks at him, putting her arm down.

"Nothing," she lies. He reaches over and pulls her over. She obeys, sitting patient. He looks at the rash.

"Did.. did you hurt yourself?" He asks.

"I didn't mean to. I was only cleaning my arm. But.." Kat takes her arm back and hugs herself, "it still felt dirty." Raph doesn't push the subject. He looks over the lake again. The blue water has a greenish hue at the edges, where it reflects the grass. It makes him think immediately of Kat.

He looks back at her. She's looking down at her hands. There are little scars on them. He takes in each and every detail on her face. "I don't see the Foot in you."

Kat looks up. But Raph is already walking away. She looks after him as he disappears. She goes to the edge of the water. Her reflection is wavering, the water softly lapping at the dirt and grass. She takes a deep breath. 'I don't see anything but the Foot.'

* * *

 **Contrasting thoughts.**

 **Any questions?**


	31. Chapter 31

**Here's the next one. I'm going to say right now (sorry if it's a spoiler) but in my eyes, there is a mild suggestive theme to part of this chapter.**

* * *

Raph walks over to the fire. He had lit it for Kat before going to take a bath himself. It felt good to get the grime off of the past months. He forgot how good a bath could be. At the palace, his baths were warm. But the lake, as Kat put it, was cold. Not that he really cared, a bath was a bath. Raph sits down. 'Where is Kat?'

He looks around. He sees that the fire is a little bigger. Upon inspection, he sees the black fabric seared with scarlet cuts as it burns away. He smiles, knowing Kat put it there. Again, he wonders where she is. She was there when he left. She seemed to be thinking about something. But now, she isn't anywhere to be found.

"Kat?" He asks the wind. But no one answers. He sighs. 'Maybe she had to relieve herself,' he decides. He opens the sack that holds the chocolate and cream gyoza. Kat will want one when she gets back. He hears someone moving behind him. Raph turns around and sees Kat's outline. He smiles, "Hey, was wonderin' where you went off to."

"..I didn't go far," she answers. Raph turns back to the fire. Kat walks forward more. and sits down just to the right of him. She looks at his face. He's watching the fire. Kat takes a deep breath. She sees the gyoza on the other side of him. Raph starts when she moves over, right into his lap.

"Kat-"

"I wanted to get a gyoza," she says as she picks one up. Raph looks at her hand holding the pastry. Her ivory skin is illuminated by the firelight. She stays situated on his crossed legs, nibbling at the pastry. "I've never had someone care about me," she admits, "Not that I can remember. Everyone I met either was afraid of me or towered over me. Made me work for anything."

Raph is looking at her now. He realizes that she has on the top that crosses over in the front like a kimono, long enough to be considered a short dress. But he takes notice, that is _all_ she has on. Her legs are curled up, halfway on his own. They are lit just as her hand was, a soft glow. He looks away, knowing better.

"And then you came along. I hunted you, literally. I wanted to kill you," she looks up at him, "Yet when I was at my weakest, you cared for me. You gave me something I haven't had; A friend." She sees him smile. "You've never asked for anything in return." Kat leans against him. Raph leans back to the boulder behind him. He's more than happy to help.

"I see something that a member of the Foot could never see," he tells her, "I see someone that needs to be held every once in awhile. Someone that has to be vulnerable sometimes, or they'll break. Someone that can't see the end of the path, but takes any hand offered to get them there." He pauses, then finishes, saying, "I saw myself."

"..Then hold me," Kat says. She trails her hand over his shoulder, right above the lip of his shell. Raph's heartbeat quickens at her touch. He looks at her. There is a little chocolate at the corner of her mouth. "They told me that feelings, emotions, are weak. That in order to be an efficient ninja, I couldn't allow myself to feel." She watches her hand slowly trace a pattern on his green skin. "I have to feel something. I don't want them to leave their mark on me."

Raph cups her cheek with his hand, wiping the smear of chocolate away. Kat leans into it. She stares up at him, the four green eyes locking for the longest seconds. Her hand goes to the side of his face. Suddenly, their eyes aren't that far apart anymore. "Kat.. you don't want to kiss me," Raph says.

"What else can I do?" Kat asks, "I've taken so much from you-"

"You didn't take it, I gave it," Raph corrects.

"But I've never given anything back," Kat stresses.

"You don't have to-"

"I want to. You've helped me be.. well, more of myself than I ever was back with them." Her hand slides to his neck, "I want to do something for you."

"This isn't the right thing," Raph says.

"I can't stop thinking about you," Kat says, "you are always here, you make sure I'm cared for. I'm trying for you," she says, "This is for you, I don't even know what it is called."

"Some call it love," Raph says, "If it's for the right reasons." Kat is on his plastron, her legs curled over his. Raph is trying to keep his attention on her face, and nowhere else.

"Why can't I show you that?" Kat asks. Raph hears the sadness in her voice. He puts one hand on each of her shoulders. He eases her back so he can stand up. She watches him from the ground.

He walks a few steps away. "I'm.. I've found I'm not ready for this," he admits, "To be with someone, it takes a, a.. _something_ , that I don't have. It wouldn't be fair to you."

"I'm not caring about myself," Kat says, standing up, "I don't think I can get any worse than I've been. Raph.. look at me." Raph tells himself no, but, her hand turns him around. "I said look at me." He sees her face, a sorrow there. "I care more about you than the whole of me."

"This isn't the way to show me that," Raph says, "It's meant for something far more pure than this."

"You told me, that you don't see any of the Foot in me," Kat says.

"So?"

"..Prove it." She looks up at him with her emerald eyes. That look alone should have made him toss the worry for one night. But he instead shakes his head.

"I will, but not this way." Kat's face falls, "I'm sorry, Kat, but I can't give this." He walks to the other side of the fire and sits down. She stands there a moment, shocked. She was offering him, allowing him to do whatever he wanted, and yet he doesn't take it.

"Is there something wrong with me?" She asks.

"No, there is nothing wrong with you," Raph says, looking at the dirt, "There is nothing, and that is why I don't want to. Because I don't want you to lose that. I don't want to take that from you." Kat stares at him, then starts to walk away.

"I.. I left something.. back at the, the lake," she half-lies. She walks out of the circle of light the fire creates and the tears start to multiply. She makes it to the rocks and puts back on the other parts of her outfit. 'What is it that he won't tell me?' She's wondering, 'What is wrong with me?'

"You should have known you couldn't escape." Kat looks up and sees the figure of a tiger Hen'i-tai standing behind her.

"Taigākurō," she says, venom on her tongue.

"Not so tough now, are you Katsumi," he taunts. She stands up. "And crying. Over what?"

"None of your business!" She yells back. He takes out his sword. She readies herself. She'll fight if she has to, but not how the Foot taught her. The tiger advances. Kat keeps him at bay, deflecting the sword. She had neglected to leave a weapon with her. But even without, she's quicker than him.

But that only gets her so far. He holds her arms in one of his big paws behind her back. "Not so tough now, are you Katsumi?" The sword is placed at her throat, if she would swallow, she'd get cut. "You have treason to deal with."

* * *

Raph is staring at the flames. He can still hear Kat's voice, repeating her confession to him. 'I'm not ready for this,' he says, 'I took it for granted, the thought of it. And now..' He looks up at the stars, 'after Surizu, I.. I'm not ready..'

He crosses his legs. He needs to meditate. He's hoping that he can concentrate enough to talk to his father. He breathes deep and the crackle of the fire fades away.

" _I heard your call, Rafero," his father says, "is there something you wish to talk about?"_

 _Raph is sitting across from his father. "Yes," he answers._

" _I'm here," his father says when he doesn't continue._

" _I.. I don't know what I'm doing," Raph says, "this doesn't feel, worth it anymore."_

" _..Explain."_

" _I.. I feel," Raph gestures, trying to think of it, "I'm.. incomplete."_

" _Does it feel like the part of you that is missing is.. far away?"_

" _..No. It's like it's right under my nose. What I need to find out." Raph sighs, "Beyond those." He points to the boulders that are still solid in his mind. "But.. I'm more scared about finding it out."_

 _He looks at his father, waiting. Master Hanen thinks, stroking his beard. Finally, he asks, "Is there anyone you are travelling with?"_

" _..Yes."_

" _Who is she?"_

" _I- I never said-"_

" _Rafero, even in this form, you still have a spark I have never seen," his father admits._

" _..She deserves better."_

" _Who is she?"_

" _Her name is Kat. Katsumi."_

" _Victorious Beauty. But you are not in our kingdom."_

" _..No." Raph explains her origin and involvement with the foot. It distresses his father, but he does not dwell on the past. "What do I do?"_

" _.._ _Guilt is a very heavy burden to hold.." he says, stroking his beard again, "unless.." Raph looks up, "someone is there to lighten the load._ " _Raph blinks. "Take this with you. I wish to see you again in the flesh, my son."_

Raph opens his eyes. His father shed some light for him. He only now has to know where the light originates. 'Great,' Raph thinks, 'Now I'm talking like him.'

He looks at the fire again. The black fabric inside is almost burned up, charred beyond resemblance. His gaze moves over and latches onto the gyoza. Then an idea clicks. An idea that he thought he wanted to avoid. Something he couldn't even fathom. But it's something, and he hopes it's right.

He looks up to tell Kat, but then realizes she isn't there. He stands up and starts towards the rocks. He reaches them, the fire out of sight. "Kat?" He asks. He looks around in the dark, but she isn't there. "Kat!" He yells. He looks aimlessly at the horizon, at a loss. 'Did she leave? Why.. why would she do that?'

He sees a light in the distance, like a torch. He remembers they don't have a torch, so he starts off in that direction, sprinting.

* * *

 **Ooh! Raph has an idea!**

 **Now, if you are wondering, Kat is going through something new to her. She is at a loss about what to do. So she is trying anything she think will help her. Or.. as she said, repay Raph for his kindness because she isn't used to a 'no catch' agreement.  
Does this make sense?**

 **I may redo this chapter someday.. something seems like it's missing..**


	32. Chapter 32

**Hello. I can't believe I'm getting close to the end.. Or, not.**

 **I don't know yet. I neglected to write an outline first. Oops.**

* * *

Kat kicks at Taigākurō as he carries her over his shoulder. "Put me down!" She yells. He ignores her, still running at a good pace with the torch in his other hand. Kat looks at his belt below her. If she can only reach.

She stretches her arm so far that she feels her shoulder protest. But she grabs the handle and draws it up. Taigākurō roars when he feels her stab him with the knife she took hold of.

* * *

Raph hears the deep cry of the Hen'i-tai tiger. 'Taigākurō,' he seethes. He pushes himself to run harder.

* * *

Kat is dropped on the ground. She is about to get up and run, but the tiger presses his foot on her back. He reaches behind and draws the dagger out of his side. "You will pay for that," he growls.

"Leave her alone!" Raph yells. He tackles Taigākurō to the ground. Kat gets up immediately and watches as the two large warriors wrestle on the ground the blood from Taigākurō's wound gives Raph an advantage in the battle. He pins the tiger, knocking him out.

"Raph," Kat says. Raph stands up, looking at her.

"Are you okay?" He asks, still some red at the corner of his vision. She nods.

"Only some bruises," she says, "How did you-?"

"I went to the lake to talk to you, but you weren't there," he says, breathless from the fight. She looks at the tiger in a heap on the ground.

"He won't make it, will he?" She asks. She doesn't care about him, not for a moment. Kat is only curious.

"I'm guessing there are more Foot in the area," Raph states, looking around, "We should get moving. But first." Raph makes quick work in binding the Hen'i-tai. He then walks with Kat back to their campsite.

"But where?" Kat finally asks. She hadn't thought of it. Raph smiles. This is what he was wishing to talk to her about.

"..Home." Kat looks at him. Raph sits next to the fire, "I haven't been home.. gah," he groans, "in probably over a year. I thought that I didn't belong there. I didn't feel right." Kat sits next to him, looking him over for wounds. "But once I was here, something was missing. I thought it was a new home, but that was taken from me. I've always had a home. The answer was you."

Kat looks up at him. "Me?"

Raph chuckles, "I don't feel complete without you, Katsumi."

"Then why did you refuse me earlier?" She asks, sitting away from him. Raph's smile fades.

"Because I know better than to take something that isn't mine yet. But that does not mean I didn't want to." Kat looks at him, surprised. "I don't see anything wrong with you, Katsumi," Raph says again. "I thought I left home to torture myself, to force myself to live with a past mistake. But now.. I realize it was to find you."

Raph sits next to her and slides his hand under hers. "I want to go home now, and I want you to come with me."

Kat sits back and crosses her arms over her stomach, "I don't know.. Raph.." she says, barely a whisper.

"What else will we do?" Raph asks, "Where would you go?" Kat doesn't answer. "Do you really want to stay on this side of the mountains?"

Kat takes a deep breath, "What if they reject me?" She asks. Raph wraps an arm around her shoulders and holds her close.

"My family.. my father is kind. He won't look at your past self, but who you are now." Raph lifts her head to look at him. "Do you think you are Foot-?"

"No," Kat says immediately.

"Then come with me," Raph says. Kat nibbles at her gyoza slowly. "It's gorgeous. There are gardens, and tapestries. The fountains are always flowing with water, the air is always sweet. You'd be a princess."

"A princess?" Kat asks.

"Well, I'd be a prince if accepted to be as my brothers are. So-"

"You want to.. marry, me?" Kat asks, tearing up.

"That's the right way, Kat," Raph confirms, "Yes, I want to marry you."

"..Will I be alone, when you aren't around?"

"No, there is Hamato Surizu," Raph says, "She is my brother Leonardo's wife. You two would be sisters."

Kat smiles a little to herself, "..Sisters.." she whispers.

"Well?" Raph asks. Kat smiles wider and nods.

"Yes," she says, "Let's.. let's go home."

"And when we get there?"

Kat wraps her arms around him, "I'd be honored." She's crying. She feels an emotion swell within her. "This is love?" She asks.

"Yeah," Raph says.

Kat nods to herself, "I like it."

Raph holds her closer, "I'm glad."

* * *

 **I forgot to mention, I changed Meiki's name to Surizu. I hope that didn't confuse anybody..**

 **THEY'RE GOING HOME! *cheers***


	33. Chapter 33

**Next chapter. I'm wondering myself how long this one will be. But not much farther, I reckon.**

 **Might as well have some characters come back, yes?**

* * *

Raph and Kat left early the next morning. For the long trek ahead, they would need their sleep. They travelled north for a day and then rested. With the Foot no doubt looking for both of them, they do not light a fire.

Then they leave the next morning and set off going in a more western angle. Kat has the food and her belongings, along with the shorter of their two swords. The run in with the tiger taught her to always have a weapon on hand, especially here. Raph is holding the other weapons, along with the rest of their supplies. They move quick, and as silent as possible.

Raph is a little farther ahead and sees a Foot camp. He narrows his eyes. They'll have to go around. He walks back to Kat and motions to the right. She aims to follow, but not before looking over his shoulder at the ninja. She starts towards them, hand on her wakizashi.

Raph grabs her arm before she draws. "Let's just go home," he whispers. She looks at him. He doesn't want to risk it. She nods and lets go. They go around the group. It takes longer than Raph would have liked, but soon enough they are back on track. He looks back at Kat.

She had stopped. She has her hand on the sword again, seeming to be listening. "Kat?" He asks.

"I hear something.." she says, a whisper. Raph listens. Then he picks up on it. The brush near them is moving faster than the rest. "Someone's here."

"No kidding." Kat turns around and draws her sword. She points it at the giant- ..tortoise? He grabs her wrists and keeps the sword at bay. Raph turns around and his jaw drops.

"Put her down," he says, "Kat, store the sword. It's not the Foot." Kat's feet settle back on the dirt and she stares at the blue-ish tortoise for a moment before listening to Raph.

Raph walks over to the tortoise and offers his arm. The other reptile takes it. "It is good to see you again, Sursh," Raph says. Surshu laughs.

"And I you, brother."

"Are the others-?"

"Right here," Casey says behind him. Miwa, Casey, and Rez come out the the dark around them. Raph is smiling. It's good to see friends.

"Who..?" Kat is looking at them, "You are all friends of Raph.. aren't you?"

Casey takes a good look at her, "And you're an elite!" He realizes. Kat tenses up.

"Casey!" Raph says as he keeps his friend from Kat. Casey tries to get around him, but Raph holds his shoulders, "She's different."

Casey looks at her. Kat smiles a little. He relaxes after Raph nods to him to confirm that she's okay. Casey walks over to Miwa. "A lot has happened since we were last all together," Miwa says, watching the boys.

"Yes it has." Raph reaches over and takes hold of Kat's hand. He looks at Rez, "We're going home."

Rez nods, understanding a little more than the others. "Perhaps we can convince you to stop on your journey for a night?" He asks, "It would be good to catch up."

Raph looks to Kat, who nods. "Why not?" Raph asks. Surshu builds up the fire, Rez and Casey go out hunting for food, and Raph keeps watch for any sign of the Foot. Kat sits by the fire, with Miwa.

At first, the snake is a little hesitant to speak. But then she looks over at Kat. "You have very pretty eyes," she says, trying to start a conversation. She looks back at the fire.

"Th.. thank you," Kat says. Miwa looks at her, gently.

"You didn't know?" She asks.

"No.. I know what my eyes look like.. it's just.." Kat doesn't want to finish. To Miwa, it's probably trivial. But to Kat, it's the world. "No ones.. complimented me before. Except Raph."

Miwa scoots over and places a hand on Kat's. Kat looks up at her. "Not many people find a snake pretty," she admits.

"Really?" Kat asks. Miwa nods. "I think you look amazing. Your scales are a purply color.. your eyes are greeny-blue.. and-" Kat smiles, "-it wouldn't even matter, anyway. Because it isn't what you look like that determines who you are."

Miwa smiles, "Thank you."

* * *

The boys come back and supper is roasted over the fire. Raph tells his and Kat's tale. She receives sympathetic glances and pats on the shoulder. Miwa is sitting next to her, so she hugs her from the side. Kat practically tears up at their kindness.

Then Surshu takes the chance to explain why they are no longer in Mura. The whole town was under lockdown not long after Raph left. They managed to smuggle some people out, but they were found out and targeted. A few people Raph knew from the dojo never made it.

"We have a camp farther north, near the border of the mountains. It's safe. The Banī family is there, too," Rez adds. Raph relaxes a little. He still feels bad about leaving them in Mura.

"What brings you so far South?" Raph asks.

The others share a look, "Searching for you, believe it or not," Miwa says, "We heard rumors of you, mentioned by some refugees from the south."

"We've been thinking about going down there for a while now," Casey says, "It's well known that the South has a lot of disagreements with the emperor's rule." Kat fidgets at this information. It's known among the people, but not the enforcers.

"You are trying to free the Minami people," she realizes.

"Many have come North, but others want to leave the country altogether," Surshu says, "I think the best way to help these people is to overthrow the emperor."

"Here, here," Casey says as he's handed a leg of meat. Kat picks at her food as she listens to Raph chat to Surshu about his plans to accomplish such a feat.

Raph notices something is bothering her, "As much as I want to help you take the Foot out of power.." he entwines his fingers with Kat's, "we have a priority of our own."

Kat looks up at him through her lashes and smiles. He smiles back and looks at Rez. The crocodile nods. "We'll see you off tomorrow."

"I promise that I will talk to my father about this," Raph says, "He'll no doubt allow my brothers and I to aid. No one should face an enemy alone."

"We appreciate that. And, I believe you forgot this back in Mura." Rez reaches to his belt and takes out a pouch. He hands it to Raph and the Kame opens it up. There are his coins, the ones he brought with him.

"Thank you," Raph says.

"You are welcome, Raphael," Rez states. Casey looks at Raph.

"You are really going home, Raph- Raphael?" Casey asks.

Raph takes a breath and nods. He'll need to start getting used to his full name. Kat watches him take his title back, who he is.

"Kat?" Miwa asks. Kat looks at the snake girl. "Are you alright?"

"..Yeah," Kat says, "I'm alright."

"Let's all get some sleep so these two can get on their way tomorrow," Rez states. He stands up, declaring first watch. Raph spreads out his cloak, as Kat does also. She looks at him in the quiet dark.

"..Hey Raph?" She asks, not fully ready to use his full name.

"Yeah Kat?" he asks.

"..Katsumi," she corrects, smiling a little. He smiles. Leaning over, Raph gives her a kiss on the cheek.

"Victorious beauty," Raph says, "Looks like you won my heart." Katsumi smiles wider and lays back down.

She breathes, "I love you too," and goes to sleep.

* * *

 **I couldn't help it! I wanted the gang back together! And now they are, for a short time.**

 **Who likes the character development of Miwa? And Raphael/Katsumi using their full names now? I liked that touch.**

 **I'll work on the next chapter tomorrow. I gotta pace myself.**

 **But.. CL will be updated. TODAY! I promise.**


	34. Chapter 34

**...**

 ***too busy crying at the happy simplicity of this chapter***

* * *

It took them a good portion of a week to reach the other side of the mountains. At the end of the day, Katsumi was tired. She didn't mind Raphael carrying her now. It enables her to listen to his heartbeat, which lulled her to a deeper, more peaceful sleep.

Raphael keeps walking. He follows the sun west as he walks through the sparse, vivid trees. He notices a dip in the ground a ways off. He stops and sits down. He doesn't feel ready yet.

He knows the grass dips to a stone road; the same one that he left all that time ago. 'How much time has passed?' Raphael wonders to himself, 'A year? Two?'

Katsumi moans sleepily. She curls up on his lap a little, like a kitten on a warm rug. Raphael smiles at the gesture.

'Mother loved cats,' Raphael thinks randomly. He brushes Katsumi's lengthening bangs behind her ear. She smiles and her cheek leans toward his touch.

Raphael settles his shell back against a tree. Their few belongings are to their left. He looks up. The leaves flutter and rustle with the wind. Something about the place.. it almost.

 _..He keeps going as the sun blazes over the treetops and into the horizon. Then he finds a big tree and leans against it. He looks up at the mountains that span from the tip of the blue to the beach of the orange.._

'I've been here,' Raphael realizes, 'I was at this very spot before.' He closes his eyes, 'What irony.'

* * *

Katsumi opens her eyes. Raphael is asleep underneath her, his arm keeping her from falling. She adjusts her position and he wakes up. "..How much farther?" Katsumi asks after being sure he hadn't fallen back to slumber.

"Ten paces," Raphael says. Katsumi stands up and goes to her bag. "..What are you getting?" Raphael asks, sitting up a little more.

"I might as well be presentable if I'm to meet a king," Katsumi says. She takes out her second outfit. "I'll be back." She walks off for better privacy.

Raphael takes in her words. No one has really called his father a 'king' before. He never acted like one. His sons were all princes, but not once was he himself a king. Raphael stands up and gathers their stuff. He looks down at himself.

He doesn't have anything he can change into. He's going back into the palace looking ragged. 'I'm going home, as myself. This is what I feel like, no reason to cover it up.'

Katsumi steps out of the cover of the bushes, wearing the new outfit. "Do you think we'll see them again?" She asks.

Raphael turns around and sees her there. "Yeah, I'm sure of it," he answers, "My father will no doubt aid the Minami people for their freedom."

"..I like Miwa," Katsumi states, "She's a good friend." Raphael takes her hand.

"Maybe we'll invite them to the palace," he suggests. He sees Katsumi smile, but he also sees doubt in her eyes. She still believes that there is a chance they won't accept her. 'Feeling's mutual,' Raphael thinks to himself, 'But.. I feel like it shouldn't.'

"Are we ready to go?" Katsumi asks.

"Yep." Katsumi ties on the belt for the wakizashi, sliding it into the sheath. Raphael carries the rest of the weapons and the larger bag, leaving Katsumi's bag for her. "This way." Raphael starts out, Katsumi follows alongside.

She had noticed that it had become greener and warmer than the mountains the farther they travelled. Like, the whole kingdom was.. warm. Raphael stops at the edge of the forest. Along the path, there are banners hung on posts. Each is a vibrant orange. There is a symbol in their centers, rimmed with gold.

"Forest," Raphael interprets, smiling. He takes Katsumi's hand. "Together," he says. Katsumi nods. They step down onto the path, entering the Hamato Kingdom. Raphael turns right, knowing the way back by heart.

Katsumi looks around as they walk. She keeps her hand slipped in with Raphael's so he can guide her and not lose her. The path they are on opens up on the left, showing a land as far as the eye can see.

"The Hamato Kingdom.." Katsumi whispers, breathing the words into the air. A wide ravine with ivy covered rock walls takes away her view from the path. She looks around. There are a few villagers on their way.

But they stop once they see Raphael. Some stare, recognizing the Kame. Others immediately take to a knee respectfully. Raphael is a little uncomfortable with it. But it also sets a warm glow in his heart. 'They recognize me, even without the armband that signifies my status.'

A few children from the palace, as the colored seams of their clothing proclaims, start running ahead. Raphael wants to stop them, but decides against it. He looks at Katsumi. She's a little nervous about the reactions they've been getting from people. She's heard a few comments about her, and it instantly crosses her mind that they know she was originally an elite.

"Not much longer," Raphael says, hoping it helps. Katsumi smiles, but it has a second effect on her. The pit in her stomach grows. The people they had passed follow. Some girls come up to Katsumi. One, no older than four, takes her hand.

Katsumi looks down at her. The little girl smiles brightly. She has a red kimono on, a layer underneath a deep pink. She has little freckles on her face and curly brown hair. Katsumi smiles back, overjoyed the little girl came up to her. Some of the older girls start asking her questions. She ends up letting go of Raphael's hand because of the crowd. Raphael stops and looks back.

He sees she is smiling. He smiles too, watching her interact with others her age, and younger. He sees her stoop down and listen to a little girl say something. 'Maybe..' he thinks to himself.

"Raph?" Raphael freezes. Everything slows down. He hears the voice again. The same one he hears in those dreams. Only it isn't distant now, it's close. It's real. He turns around.

'Leo..' Leonardo is looking at him, only a few turtles lengths away. He has his armor on, he looks a little older. No, a lot older. Like Raph's been gone for a decade. But he knows that isn't the case. He locks eyes with Leonardo for a second.

He sees the unending joy beneath blue eyes and he has to look to the ground. "Raph.."

Raphael's eyes brim with tears, but he doesn't look up. He doesn't want Leo to see his vulnerability. He sees Leonardo's feet stop next to him.

A hand sets on his shoulder. "Welcome home, brother." Raphael can't hold back a sob. He looks up at his brother. Leonardo is smiling, tears down his cheeks as well.

"..Why?" Raphael asks, his voice breaking. Everything around them is silent. Katsumi watches from the group of girls. Raphael shudders a sob before adding, "I don't deserve your forgiveness.. I did- I've done something unforgiv-"

"I forgave you before you left, Raph," Leonardo says, warmth in his eyes, "I wanted you to come home. I never wished for you to leave."

Raphael wraps his arms around his brother's shell. Leonardo returns it, smiling. He has his brother back. Raphael shakes, once again right next to one of his brothers. He backs off, feeling the eyes on them. "At least something good came from it," Raphael says. Leonardo looks at him curiously. Raphael turns around and looks directly at Katsumi.

The girls around her make a path. She hesitantly steps out, looking around at them. Then she sees both Kame looking at her. She suddenly feels small, because everyone else is looking at her too. She walks over to Raphael. "Hello, miss," Leonardo says. Katsumi smiles. "Your name..?" He asks.

"..Katsumi," she says. Leonardo nods and looks at Raphael. His brother is still looking at the woman at his side. He has a.. a light in his eyes, amid the present tears. Raphael feels the stare and looks up. Leonardo is smiling.

"Let's go inside."

* * *

 **For those that know the** **parables in the Bible, I tried to incorporate the 'prodigal son' one into this. Except it's more of 'brother'.**

 **Admit it, who cried. *raises hand***

 **I honestly STOPPED writing once Leo said his name. I was like. Eee... I don't want to mess this up.. but it's so perfect..!**

 **Not much longer before the end of this. Happy endings all around. (Except for Tigerclaw.. hee hee...)**


	35. Chapter 35

**So.. who's ready to meet the fam?**

* * *

Katsumi follows Raphael, holding his hand tight. She's looking at the gardens they pass. Everything is so.. big. Raphael sees her awe increase as she looks up at the palace.

He points out the red banners in the front, on the right side of the palace, "That's it," he says, "home." Katsumi smiles a little. Home sounds nice to her.

Leonardo looks back at them. He is both proud and pleased that his brother has found love amid his trials. He walks into the courtyard, the four Doorways around them. Surizu walks out of the blue one, greeting Leonardo.

Raphael sees her. She has grown more mature. He sees Leonardo kiss her and is even more sure that himself and Surizu would never have worked. Surizu looks at the pair of arrivals.

She walks over to them. Raphael sees that there is a bundle of blue and gold satin in her arms. The seams of the blanket are green. Inside the blanket, is a child. She has Leo's green skin, blue paint in a pattern on her forehead.

"You have a baby girl," Raphael says softly, looking at his tender, innocent niece sleeping.

"Her name is Heiwa (peace)," Surizu tells him.

'The first born heir,' Raphael tells himself. He takes to one knee a moment, surprising Surizu. "..Ojōsama (my lady?).." he says, "I would be most grateful and relieved if.. my past intrusions may be pardoned," he says.

Surizu smiles at him, "Dear brother," she says kindly, "you were pardoned near two months passed a year ago."

Raphael looks up at her. 'That's how long I've been gone.' Surizu motions for him to stand up, so he does. He feels a hand slip back into his. "This is Katsumi," he introduces, "Kat, this is Surizu, my sister-in-law."

"Hello," Surizu dips her head. Katsumi smiles briefly, a little nervous about all the new people.

"The others are on their way," Leonardo states, "I was not in my garden when the servant arrived with the news."

"That's where the knuckle heads are," Raphael states, looking around.

"And.. one more," Leonardo says. Raphael looks at him. "We passed another eligibility day," he explains.

"You mean-"

"RAPH!" Michelangelo barrels into him. Raphael lets go of Katsumi's hand again so she doesn't get pulled with. He lands on his shell.

"Get off ma Mikey!" He yells. They wrestle on the ground as Donatello walks into the room, along with someone else. Raphael pins Mikey, then stand up. When his baby brother stands, he gives him a hug. "I've missed you, Otōto," he says, patting Michelangelo's carapace.

"I'm not going to have to patch you up the first day you're back, am I?" Donatello asks. Raphael turns to look at him. The Purple Kame recieves a bro hug too.

"I've missed those healer's hands," Raph admits.

Donatello sighs, "Raph, I'd like you to meet someone."

"And I you."

Donatello steps back and takes the hand of a girl a little younger than Surizu. She has fierce red hair and blue eyes. Raphael notices her hands are calloused instead of smooth. "This is Akage, my wife." Akage leans against his arm, smiling. "I understand that we should have gone in order-"

"I was gone," Raphael butts in, "you were second oldest for a time."

Leo puts a hand on Raphael's shoulder, "You have always been our brother, Raph."

Raphael smirks. "Boy was I stupid." Katsumi is introduced to everybody else, then she and Raphael go into the Red Courtyard, through the matching doorway. Servants cheer at the return of the prince.

Raphael motions for them to calm down. He offers his arm to Katsumi and she takes it. He leads her up the stairs, a red rug running down it like a river of lava. He mentions where the doors lead to as they pass them. He stops at her double doors.

"This is for you," he says. The doors are a deep brown wood, red and orange licks of flame engraved into them. The fire is centered at the base in thick swirling colors. It becomes thinner as it climbs up the door. Then there are wisps of embers, seemingly floating inside the wood of the top third of the door. The upper corners of the doors have bouquets of green leaves. There are leaves along the frame too, edges tinged gold/orange as if the fire was real.

Katsumi doesn't move to open the doors, so Raphael does so for her. He kisses her temple and goes to his room down the hall. His has flames as well, but the top outer corners have two downward facing sais. Also, his fire is a deeper red.

But in the very center, where the flames would burn hottest, there are three licks of flame that are different colors; blue, purple, and orange. Raph crouches down and brushes the tips of his fingers over the carving. They symbolize how his brothers are the center of his life.

Raphael stands up and opens the doors. The room is clean and neat. He takes a moment to just soak in the fact that he's home. Then he rings for his servants. They come in and fill the bath. Raphael sheds the weapons, bag, and grimy clothes. He washes himself in the warm water.

Then he walks over to his closet. There, the armor of a Kame awaits. Raphael dresses in the fine cloth of a shirt and hakama. A servant is there to assist him with the pieces of armor, one by one. His arms are left bare.

Raphael dismisses his servants. He walks over to the bed. Folded and clean on top is his red arm band. He picks it up, fingering the soft material. Then he secures it around his green bicep, the symbol of fire pointing out boldly. There are a few other items on top of his bed. Two, with their longer points crossing the other, are his sais.

Raphael feels his fingers twitch, aching to hold his weapons again. He reaches over and picks them up. He holds them, noticing how they slide right into place, even after years of neglect. He remembers that in his younger years, he once called them his 'babies' as Mikey did with his nunchucks. 'Now that I'm presentable,' he sighs, slipping the pronged weapons into his belt, 'it's time to talk to my father.'

* * *

After Raphael had opened her door, Katsumi just stared at the picture. It looks too perfect, too much like the Sentakushi no Seika, only it has no dust. Everything is elegant, grand.

And she's afraid that's all it is; a picture. That the door frame is the edges and someone painted a canvas that is stretched between. But when she moves to the left or right, the picture shows more of the room.

So she braves the frame and steps through. She looks around. The rug is soft under the wraps coming loose on her feet. She looks up at the ceiling high above her head. "I know what you are thinking," someone says behind her. Katsumi turns around, hand on the wakizashi. But it is only Surizu holding Heiwa, along with Akage at her side.

Surizu is smiling, being the one that had spoken. "..Hi," Katsumi says, not releasing the sword. The girls walk into the room. She looks back at the room, in awe. "This.. is all mine..?" She asks.

"If Great Master Hahen blesses you two," Akage explains. Katsumi starts to worry. "Have no fear, there is no doubt he will."

"How do you know that?" Katsumi asks, "you don't even know me."

"But I know he will see your good heart, which Great Kame Raphael has seen." Katsumi looks at the rugs. She does not believe she has a good heart. How can she?

She sees the blue skirts of Surizu's kimono appear in her vision. A smooth hand touches hers, which grips her sword. "..You do not need this here," she says.

Kat allows her to open her hand and unbuckle the scabbard from her belt. She stands there a moment, not sure what to do.

"Come," Surizu guides her to the couches in the center of the big room. They sit, Akage walking over with the baby in her arms. Surizu picks up a brush and starts calmly brushing through Katsumi's hair.

"This is all so new to me," Katsumi explains. She looks at the baby. She smiles. "How old is she?" She asks, looking at Surizu.

"Heiwa is five months old," the mother answers, "Would you like to hold her?"

"Um.. no," Katsumi says, "I don't want to get her sick." Despite the few times she's bathed, she is still dusty.

"I'll call some servants and get your bath ready," Akage says, handing the baby to her mother. She gets up and walks out.

"Some things never change," Surizu says, smiling.

"What do you mean?" Katsumi asks.

"Akage was a servant in the Purple Courtyard before she was a Kame's tsuma."

"How was she able to.."

"I wasn't a princess," Surizu states, noting her confusion. "I lived in a village in the Blue Section."

Katsumi smiles faintly. "..A village girl?"

"Yes."

Katsumi finds something similar to her future sister, "When I was little, I lived in the Red Section."

Surizu listens to Katsumi as she talks of her past, where Raphael found her. She thinks that she will reject her, but Surizu stays there, putting one hand on her back to create circles when Katsumi has to pause in her explanation.

Akage has a few maids start the bath. She walks over to the closet. "Katsumi, come see," she says. Katsumi looks up and both girls pull her to the walk-in expanse. Akage opens the wardrobe, showing reds and golds. Katsumi just stares at the fabrics.

"I didn't have this many bright colors," Surizu states, "you are lucky."

"Wha.."

"They are for his tsuma, and that will be you." Akage takes down a bathrobe, the edges golden and the fuzzy fabric fading from deep red to a lighter pink. "Let's get you clean."

"..I can wash myself.." Katsumi says.

Surizu sets a gentle hand on her shoulder, "I understand. Saru torimasu (take leave)," she tells the maids in the room. They stop what they are doing and bow. They walk out the double doors.

Katsumi walks over to the tub. It is steamy warm. She sees soaps and lotions on a table next to it and feels at a loss. "..Well..." she says, stopping the sisters, "I.. I could use a little help."

Surizu motions Akage away, giving her Heiwa again. She closes the doors. "I promise to be discrete."

"Thank you, Josei Surizu," Katsumi says. Surizu laughs.

"You don't have to call me that. It's just Surizu, Katsumi. Come." She waits until Katsumi is in the tub and she starts to massage the soap into her soaked hair. "You have very beautiful hair," she comments, "very short, too."

"It wouldn't do well for a ninja to have long hair," Surizu states, "my opponent could yank it."

"..What was it like, being a kunoichi?" She asks.

Katsumi sighs, "Horrible. I don't like fighting."

"..Me neither."

* * *

 ***smiles* Leo and Surizu (Meiki from the last story. Yes, I changed her name.) are PARENTS!**

 **Donnie's MARRIED (I gave her red hair, but _technically_ , it isn't April. But, if you so choose, you can consider her that. I guess.)**

 **Mikey HAS NOT CHANGED! I love his reaction the most.**

 ***sigh* Don't you love this family?**


	36. Chapter 36

**I am so~ sorry it is taking me so long to get this done. But.. agh, I didn't want to. I have no clue why.**

 **But, here you go.**

* * *

Katsumi looks out her large windows. Surizu had left her to herself after her bath and dressing. She chose one of the simpler of the clothes in her closet. It's a kimono with half sleeves of a bright red, reaching her calves. There is a darker red vest over it. The vest has a short skirt as well, over her hips, which is split from the top portion by a thick gold threaded belt.

Soft black slippers with the fabric wrapped over itself encase her feet. Surizu had pulled her silky clean hair back into a knot at the back of her head, the rest flowing out the center as a ponytail. The ends barely brush where her shoulders touch.

She breathes in the air, flowers peppering it with their sweet fragrance. 'Is this really home?' Katsumi asks herself, 'It is Tengoku.'

"..How is it I'm in love with an angel?" Katsumi turns around. Raphael is standing in her doorway, decked out in his Kame armor. He's watching her, smiling.

She blushes at the comment. "..I'm still the same person," she states, assuming he meant with the new clothing and fresh feel.

"Exactly," Raphael says, walking forward, "The grit and grime is washed away, showing who you really are. But since the Birthplace of Choices, you haven't changed."

"It's just the place-"

"You belong here, Kat.." he says, taking her hand, "nothing you can say can make me think otherwise." He reaches to his belt and takes out a necklace.

It's pendant is a flower, but the petals look like fire carved from a red ember. The stones are backed by gold plating, keeping it all together. The center has a dot of gold.

Katsumi recognizes it. Surizu's is carved of wood and painted over with blues. Akage's is chipped from a stone inlaid with a vein of amethyst. But both resemble flowers, as does this one.

"May I?" Raphael asks. Katsumi turns around and allows him to secure the chain around her neck. "One last person to meet," he states when she turns back around.

"..The king?"

Raph gawfs, "My brothers and I may be 'princes,' but my father is too humble to call himself a king."

"Then.. what shall I call him?" Katsumi asks.

"Great Master Hahen," Raph states, 'Or father,' he adds in his mind.

"..How is a great master different from a king?"

"He doesn't rule over the kingdom. He guides, teaches. Like a master to his students," Raphael explains as they walk into the hall. Katsumi notes she feels much lighter, for the first time not wearing hardly any metal or armor. Raphael, she notices, has a pair of large sais hanging from his belt.

He leads her back to the Main Courtyard and turns to the right. They walk between the pillars marking the edge of the large back patio. This is a different view than from the Katsumi's window. She is allowed a moment to stare.

She looks at the Red Wisteria rising from the gardens to their right. But Raphael guides her down the marble stairs, through the hedges directly behind the palace. "We'll go there after," he assures. Katsumi nods. They exit the maze of short hedges and come to a fork in the path, edged with wide patches of ground flowers. Katsumi sees the signs that point to what each branch takes. The one pointing left goes to the kitchen, the one pointing right leads to the training grounds.

But Raphael doesn't walk down either. He takes the path that keeps going straight, with no sign. They walk around the curve of the path, and come to a neat, secluded cabin. The path winds around the house, but also branches off to meet with the deck stairs.

Raphael is looking at the house, but then hears humming coming from behind. He gently squeezes Katsumi's hand. "This way," he says. They walk around the house on the stone path.

The path runs up to a simple wooden arch, the top beam passing the two vertical sides and curving up. There is no gate, nor is there a fence or hedge it is connected to. Raphael walks her through it. The path instantly changes to a single line of wide, round stones.

Raphael follows the path, Katsumi's arm tucked next to his. He listens as they near the humming, near the bridge spanning a small crick. Great Master Hahen is a dozen stones past the wooden structure, pruning a bush of peonies.

Raphael sees his father and smiles. Katsumi was looking around at the beautiful simplicity of the garden. But then she sets her gaze where Raphael is looking.

Great Master Hahen looks over at them, noting their presence with his warm chocolate orbs. Raphael smiles wider and starts forward again, walking over the bridge. He senses stiff hesitation from Katsumi, but she still steps with him.

She thinks about what to do once they reach the wise rat Hen'i-tai. With the emperor, she had to bow. But Raphael said that his father is not a king, so bowing doesn't seem right. There is a fountain they pass on their left, sending a constant stream of soothing sound to Katsumi's ear. She allows it to calm her down, but it doesn't help as much as she wants it to.

Raphael stops walking, so she does as well. She looks up at him. He's still smiling, looking down at her. She looks forward again. Great Master Hahen is standing only a few feet away.

Katsumi panics and does what she's used to. She falls to a knee, her eyes cast to the ground. Several seconds roll by and she wonders what he's thinking. But then, the fabric of an elaborate kimono appears in her view and a gray paw touches the scarred hand on her knee. Her eyes widen as it curves underneath, taking hold of her hand. A matching paw finds her fist which is planted on the ground.

She looks up. He is on one knee in front of her. He is smiling at her and helps her stand back up. "What is your name, my dear?"

"..Katsumi," she answers coyly. She would have sounded more confident, but she's nervous beyond her wit can handle. Great Master Hahen's eyes soften with compassion. He recognizes the name as one of Hamato Kingdom origin.

He motions to a bench nearby. Katsumi sits down, and he sits next to her. "I'm sure you have an interesting story to tell," he guesses. Katsumi looks at him, then at Raphael. Raphael is on one knee next to her, since three can't fit on the bench.

"Y-Yes.." She slowly explains her backstory. All the while peeking at the great master for clues to what he's decision will be. She finishes the tale and waits. Great Master Hahen continues to smile with compassion and places a hand on her shoulder.

"I would be honored to have you here, kodomo," he states. She smiles, relieved. She hugs him, which he returns with a happy heart. She sits back and takes Raphael's hand.

"Father," Raphael states, "Our friends passed the mountains will need assistance. I promised them that they would have it."

"And have it they shall," Hahen states, standing up. Katsumi stands too. She slips her arm under Raphael's. "Tadao," he calls. The servant comes over.

"Yes, Great Master?" He asks. The seams of his clothes are gold.

"Send a message to all four sections. Able men are required to face this task," the great master orders.

"As you wish, sensei," Tadao bows. He walks away.

"And.. Father," Raphael says.

"Yes Rafero?" He asks. Raphael looks at Katsumi and his father's gaze follows. He sees the necklace against her skin. It is beautiful, luminescent almost. He knows Raphael must have spent a lot of time making it.

"We.. we're ready," Raphael says, looking up, "I'm ready." Great Master Hahen smiles.

"I'm glad. We will start preparations tomorrow. But for today, enjoy the palace and help it feel like home again." Raphael and Katsumi bow. They walk out of the garden and through the hedges again. Katsumi thinks they are going back up to the palace, but Raphael turns and goes through the red garden arch.

He walks a little faster than she can keep up with, but he holds firm to her hand. The path dips down and raises up. There are curves, weaving around beds of flowers and clusters of trees. Finally, he slows down at an opening to a grove. It's darker than the rest of the garden, but it adds less of an air of evil and more of mystery.

Katsumi looks at the very center. There is a wisteria tree, a large one. It has branches spread over them, bright red tendrils growing down from them. They are lit from the sunlight shining through. On the trunk, There is a symbol carved there. It's the same symbol in her dream, and on the armband Raphael now wears.

She walks over and traces it with her fingers. Raphael comes up behind her and wraps her in his arms. Her free hand starts at his bicep and trails up to his jaw. She turns her head and he kisses her. "It's beautiful.." She whispers.

"It's yours," he states, "You can come here whenever you want."

"And the others?" She asks. She remembers the three other wisterias poking out of the green.

"If one of your sisters asks you," he states. Katsumi smiles, joyful for all she's been given in the past few hours.

'Home.. Sisters.. Brothers.. A father.. A neice..' She turns around and he pushes her back into the tree. A loose strand of tiny red flowers falls into her hair. Raphael doesn't brush it away, but kisses her again. 'Soon a husband..'

* * *

 **Completely mushy fluffy moment. But it's all uphill from here.**

 **I'd have it longer where the guys are getting ready to stop the Foot and everything.. again. But.. this is Raph's story, not the 'Lets save the world!' story.**

 ***shrugs* Two chapters left. Who wants getting ready for you-know-what to be in 1st POV, like the last one?**


	37. Chapter 37

**Donnie: Happy Pi Day everyone!**

 **Mikey: Wait.. pie?**

 **Me: Here we go again.. It's the same conversation every year.**

 **Donnie: Not like you know pi either CtW.**

 **Me: *beams* 3.14159265... *thinks* 353 bla, bla, bla..**

 **Donnie: Close enough.**

 **Raph: Hey** **shellheads, where's the pie? Mikey said there'd be some.**

 **Donnie/Me: *groan*  
**

 **In other news..  
"Today's the day!" - Kid Flash/Robin/Speedy/Aqualad, Young Justice**

* * *

[Katsumi's POV]

My first night at the palace was restless. I would have relished it more, but it was also my first night in about a month that Raph was not near me. He's in his room, and I in mine. I had a nightmare again. I may have chosen to leave my past behind, but my unconscious has not once I fall asleep.

I woke up to someone holding my from behind. I was tense at first, but his gentle hand in my hair was soothing. He stayed until I fell back asleep.

'Three nights of this,' I think now, sitting up, 'And now this is it.' The servants worked all day and even sometimes all night to get ready. I watched flowers appear seemingly out of nowhere and dust swept where I thought none had been when I arrived.

I slip out of the covers and plod across my room. Hanging in the wardrobe room are the pieces of my dress. I reach out and touch the silky texture of the kakeshita. The color is bright white, like fresh snow.

I hear my door open. I freeze in my tracks and start over to the edge of the open room. I'm reach the corner and someone ambushes me. "Good morning Kat!" Surizu states, enveloping me in a hug. I see Akage behind her and lets go of the worry. I hug Surizu back, then we separate.

"What's with the surprize?" I ask.

Akage looks at me, "Seriously? You don't know?" I shake my head. "We're here to help you get ready!" I look at the two princesses, then at a few servants that had come in behind them.

I squeal a tiny bit, "Let's get started." The others join in. The bath is filled with warm water. One servant has scented oils and the other adds rose petals. I am helped out of my sleep kimono and into the bath. Surizu shoos various servants out to get one thing or another. Surizu sits behind my head, so I can't see her.

But I know she's there by the sure hands massaging my scalp. I am allowed to eat my breakfast while I have my bath. "Akage could barely eat on her big day," Surizu states. Akage blushes as she helps with my under kimono when I am clean and enveloped in an atmosphere the oils produced. The kimono is a deep red, the hem and collar are edged with gold.

"I probably should have fainted. I'm glad I didn't," she admits. Then I'm sat down and my hair is combed. The other servants come in, a total of four. Some hold pallets covered in velvet, others have small flower bouquets. The velvet pallets are set next to me. They hold pins and combs for my hair.

"All for me?" I ask, looking at Surizu. She nods.

"Choose what you like," she states. I look back. I choose a few, not wanting to be too weighed down. Akage is the one that stands behind me. She twists my hair and I feel a knot at the back of my head. Then she holds out a mirror when it's done.

My silky black hair is not in the traditional top knot. The knot is farther down and the ends are tucked into the middle. I smile, finding it perfect. But I still have to ask. "Why did you choose this?"

"..Your hair isn't long enough for the traditional style," she admits, "Do you like it?"

I nod, "I love it." The jewels of the pins poke out of my hair, like they had grown with it. The next group of servants step forward. They show me the bouquets of flowers. The ones I choose are also placed in my hair. They giggle, talking about the wedding to come.

Surizu sits across from me and does my make up. Then I am stood up. The pieces of my dress are now laid gently over the couches. I brush my hand over the kakeshita again. Akage turns to the servants. "That is all, arigato." They all curtsy and leave.

"He really loves me.. doesn't he?" I ask. Surizu places her hand over mine. I look up at her.

"He does. I can tell you have brought out a better person in him. He's gentler, he thinks more."

"Is that how it was with you and Leonardo?" I ask. She nods.

"We needed each other." I look at Akage, and she confirms Surizu's statement for herself and Donatello. "Let's get you dressed, hai?"

She picks up the bright white kimono and I turn around. It's wrapped in the front, but there are no strings to keep it there like the other. Akage picks up the obi, which wraps around my waist. It has pink strings, the main color is a vibrant red, and there are white and gold leaf patterns covering it.

I look in the mirror, seeing the collar of the under kimono poking out the top. "How did you have the dress ready in such a short time?" I ask, the thought nagging at my brain for long enough.

"The Great Lady Shen designed all four dresses for her future daughters," Surizu states, "it only needed your measurements, which we gathered after you arrived." I nod, remembering my fitting.

"She must have worked hard on them.." I state softly, running my hand along the fabric.

"Yes.. it is unfortunate that she cannot be here to see them in use," Surizu notes. We all stop what we are doing a moment, thinking of the mother-in-law we'll never meet.

"How are you, Katsumi?" Akage asks, finishing the ribbon in the back of the obi.

"..I feel ready," I say, "And also nervous."

"It's natural to feel nervous," Surizu states, "And also eager." I nod. I definitely feel eager. I'm excited for the whole day, and also tonight.

Surizu picks up the uchikake from the couch and I admire it once again. The bottom is deep red and oranges, making a swirling fire pattern. Gold threads highlight edges in random intervals. The fire fades into a lighter color at the waist. It becomes a multitude of flowers, all different shades of the rainbow. The leaves beneath are green and red.

Surizu helps one of the long sleeves onto my arm, and then the other. It sets on my shoulders hanging loosely to show the kimonos beneath. A final velvet pallet is brought over.

A beaded anklet is fastened around my ankle. I had to take off Raph's necklace to me for my bath, so it is put around my neck again. My ears have simple jewels hanging from them. My wrists have beads and jewels around them. Surizu touches up on my makeup, then steps back.

I look in the mirror, 'You are not a Foot elite,' I tell myself, 'you are a princess to a Hamato Kame Prince. You are beautiful.' I smile at how much we really need each other, 'Raphael loves you.'

* * *

[Raphael's POV]

I didn't change out of my sleep wear when I woke up in the morning. I just walk straight out of my room and down the hall. I see Surizu and Akage walk passed me. I nod to them. They are going to get Katsumi ready. I can't wait until I can see her. But instead I walk to my father's house, where my brothers are waiting.

I pause at the gate. It's too quiet. I tread carefully. I walk up the stairs and take one step into the doorway. "Bro!" I'm tackled by a green form and end up on my shell.

"Get offa me!" I bellow, still a quarter asleep. Mikey gets off and Donnie offers a hand to me. I take it and he hauls me off the grass in front of the house. "Glad I gotta shell," I state.

We walk inside and Leo is waiting. "It's you day Raph," he states. We exchange forearms.

"'Bout time you started using our nicknames on a daily basis Fearless," I tease.

"Let's just get you ready." I go to the room passed my father's room. The shower is warm and the soap puts a soothing scent in the whole room. I step out and put on the dark red hakama left over a chair.

I walk out of the room and Donnie is holding the kimono shirt. It is white with black and red embroidery along the crossed edges. I put it on and secure it in place the sleeves don't even touch my elbows.

Then I get the haori handed to me from Mikey. It goes around my shell. The difference between this one and others is it doesn't have any sleeves, so I tie my armband around the lower portion of my bicep.

I put on my sandals and look at my brothers. Donnie and Leo both have necklaces with a ring on the end. Mikey's neck is empty. He is excited. I take a step over to him and set a hand on his shoulder.

"You're day will come," I tell him. He smiles wider than I thought possible. I swat his head good-naturally. He protests a little, which causes the rest of us to chuckle. "Ever the baby bro," I state.

"I'm not a baby anymore Raphael," Mikey states, "It's not too long until I have _my_ eligibility day." Raph chuckles.

"That you are." He walks out of the house, Donnie following him to find a seat. I turn to Leo. He looks at me for a little, wearing something a little more formal than his armor. "What?" I ask.

"The last I saw you, you could barely hold yourself together," he says, "During the celebration, I went up to your room to see if you were going to join us. I wanted to go after you."

"Why didn't you?" I ask.

"Because Father said that everyone has their own path to take, even if it seems like it will not end well," Leo states, "I didn't- couldn't understand what he meant. I kept trying to find you. Sometimes it seems like I did."

"But I wrote them off as nightmares, plagues," I admit, "I heard you, but it tormented me then."

"And then.." Leo smiles broadly and looks back from his inspection of the ceiling, "you come home with a tsuma on your arms."

"Trust me, the story is a lot more complicated than that," I say, motioning with my arm.

"..Did you ever.." Leo pauses, unsure if he should ask.

"What?" I coax. He cringes, knowing the subject is sensitive. But I sigh, understanding, "No, brother. I wished to wait."

"I'm glad," Leo walks over and hugs me again. "Now don't leave again," he teases. I swat him on the head too, or try. He catches my hand and holds it there, smirking.

"How wrong could I have been about Surizu?" I ask. He lets go. "What's it like, being a father?"

"Tiring. But worth it," Leo states. He walks out the door to join our brothers and I take a deep breath.

'Maybe we'll have one Kat,' I think to myself, 'I hope so.' I walk out the door and around the house to the garden. It's decked out with mostly reds.

I walk down the aisle, people already taking their seats. I am stopped a few times to shake someone's hand, but I make it to the front. I stand by my father. Leo, Donnie, and Mikey are sitting on my side of the aisle. Then all I can do is shift on my feet and wait.

'C'mon, where is she?' I wonder. I see a red maid come around the house, a basket of petals with her. The music starts up. She slowly walks down the aisle, brushing petals to the ground as she goes. She gets halfway and then the second girl walks out. I watch as the procession goes one, eyes trained on the entrance to the garden. Then there is a skirt that is different from those before it.

Katsumi steps onto the first stone, and I can't breathe. Her dress is flawless.. Beautiful. I remember when Mother had designed them.

 _I run over to Mother at the hedges. I climb up onto the bench she was sitting on. "Momma? What are you doing?" I ask._

 _She looks at me. "I am drawing a dress."_

" _Don't the servants do that?" I ask._

" _No,_ _Amai musuko (sweet son), this one is special._ "

" _When will you wear it?" He asks._

" _It isn't for me.." She says softly, drawing along the skirt, "It will be for your brother's wife, his tsuma, someday."_

 _I was confused which he meant, but then I see the blue pencils, "Will Leo get married soon?"_

 _She chuckles a moment, and I smile. I love making mamma smile. "Not for a long time, no. But someday.."_

" _Will I?"_

" _I hope so. And she will have a dress too. I'll do hers next." I sit back._

" _I hope she's just like you.." I say._

I watch Katsumi float over the petals and grass. 'She is Mother,' I say, 'She's just like you. She's gentle, she's strong, she's beautiful.' She arrives next to me and we take hands. She smiles at me and I at her.

"Amazing things can come from desperate and sad times.." Father starts talking. But I don't listen the entire time. I'm too focused on the bride before me, the woman I love wearing a dress my mother designed.

* * *

[3rd POV?]

The moment after they kissed, Raphael took Katsumi's hand and they were the first to leave the garden. He brought her into the hedges, where the centers were taller than outside. He scoops her into his arms and kisses her again.

She kisses him back. The she pulls back and shows him the ring on her finger. It's golden with rubies set into the metal. She hooks the chain around his neck with her hand and slides her ring finger through his marble ring, where her ring fits through. His has three drops of gold inlaid in the red stone.

"I'm never losing you again," he states, nuzzling between her shoulder and neck.

"RAPH! KAT! ARE YOU COMING!?" Michelangelo yells from somewhere in the hedge. The pair chuckle and Raphael sets her down. They walk arm and arm to the main courtyard, where the party is set up.

Guests from the villages have started arriving, filling the space. Food is arranged in elaborate designs, scattered throughout the room. Raphael takes Katsumi straight to the center of the dance floor and the musicians start to play.

Raph looks straight into her green eyes and find them all the more beautiful. Not because of the makeup or the dress. But because every time he looks at her, he falls for her all the farther. Then it's the father-daughter dance and Great Master Hahen takes Raphael's place.

The mother-son dance happens at the same time, but Raphael has no one to dance with. So he watches his father and his wife. After the song is done, Raphael starts to Katsumi again, but he is stopped by Surizu. Katsumi sees them.

"May I?" Surizu asks. Katsumi nods. She is handed the little Heiwa and Raphael leads the mother to the dance floor. "I'm glad you have found peace, brother."

"Was your wedding this grand?" He asks.

"Yes, it was perfect."

"Leonardo usually is."

"It would have been more so if you were there, brother," she notes, "a wedding is not complete without the whole family."

"Yes.. well.. We can't change the past," Raphael comments. Suruzi notes the sadness in his eyes. She puts a hand to his cheek. "I wish my mother could be here," he admits.

"You were close to her, weren't you?" She asks. Raphael nods.

"Very." Surizu smiles and Raphael is thankful once again that she is his sister-in-law.

A little cry comes from the crowd and Surizu looks away. They walk over to Katsumi, who is trying to shush the little baby. "She started crying.. I don't-" Katsumi tries.

"It is alright, shisutā (sister), she is only hungry," Surizu assures. She is handed the baby and she goes off to find a quiet place to feed Heiwa. Katsumi still looks a little distressed.

"It wasn't you," Raphael assures. She nods, but she doesn't seem to believe him. Raphael offers his arm as to dance with her again, but Michelangelo sweeps her off her feet.

"Don't worry bro!" The orange clad turtle states, "I'll give her back." Katsumi instantly giggles as Michelangelo whisks her away on the dance floor. Raphael shakes his head, chuckling.

'When _Mikey_ gets married.. I don't know what we'll do.' Raphael takes a moment to imagine little Mikey's running around, then changes his thoughts where instead of children wearing orange, they are wearing red.

* * *

 **There ya go, they tied the knot.**

 **One last chapter.  
**


	38. Chapter 38

**This is it everybody. For Raph's story of course.**

* * *

The party only grows the longer it goes on. Katsumi forgets her past life as she enjoys the afternoon and the evening. "I am glad to finally meet you, sister," Donatello says as he leads her through a dance. She has already danced with his other brothers.

"And I you, Donatello," she says. She looks over at Akage, "How long have you and Akage been together?"

"My eligibility day was six months ago. So.. it has been about four since we've been married."

"I see." There is a tap at Donatello's shoulder. The pair look to the left and see Raphael.

"May I?" He asks, a smirk on his lips. The purple kame backs away and allows husband and wife to dance together.

"So many people," Katsumi says, looking around the patio. The dancing was adjusted to outside to accommodate for the growing number of dancers.

"And there are many more," Raphael states, "This is one of the grand occasions when it seems like the whole kingdom comes to celebrate." Katsumi leans her head against his shoulder. "Saving your energy?"

"More spent than saved," she says, "it's getting late.." Raphael leads her over to the tables. She sits on his right side, on Great Master Hahen's left. Surizu is across from her, Leonardo sitting across from his father. Michelangelo sits down on Surizu's other side, across from Raphael. And Donatello and Akage are across from each other.

"To a growing family," Great Master Hahen says, standing with his glass. The family and guests cheer. "And the young ones, whether they are here," he motions to Surizu, who is holding Heiwa, "or to come." Katsumi feels his warm gaze on her and then go to Akage.

She looks to her and sees that she is blushing. "Akage?" She asks, excited. Akage nods, she's expecting.

The servants bring over the main course food, even though everyone's been snacking every so often on the fruits piled on trays around the party. Raphael and Katsumi keep peeking at each other. He sneaks his fork to her food and she does the same to him. The family members around them find it adorable that they share their cake.

The sun fades down so the top edge touches the tree tops and the candles and torches are lit. Raphael stands up and addresses the crowd. "If you will excuse us," he says, offering his arm to Katsumi. She stands up as well. "But it is getting late."

They walk around the table and the party resumes behind them. Raphael walks through the Red Doorway, which is now empty. The empty air above holds the stars, which catches Katsumi's attention. It's so beautiful, so perfect.

Raphael follows her gaze. He smiles down at her and kisses her forehead. "Our night.." He whispers. She nods. Raphael starts over to the stairs. The entire courtyard is empty of servants, anyone besides them. They walk up, Katsumi's stomach fluttering at each step.

They turn to the next set, on the left. Katsumi leans her head on his shoulder, humming one of the songs from the celebration. Raphael doesn't stop at his door, but walks on. Katsumi looks back at the fire etched double doors, then looks at her husband.

"But-"

"We aren't going there," he states. Instead, he stops at the doors between his and hers. The doors reveal another set of steps. He walks up, showing the balcony on top of the Red Courtyard wall. It has a few gazebos on it, with red curtains fluttering in the soft wind.

In the largest of them, there are candles lit. Katsumi looks at it, seeing inside is set with a low set bed, a short head board that curves down the sides a foot. The whole scene has gold and red embellishments, with hanging pots full of flowers. Katsumi looks away from the romantic scene and at Raphael.

"The right way," he states. He leads her up the short diaz, and leaves his haori on the railing. Kat turns around, facing him. As she does so, Raph leaves his grip on her uchikake and it stays with. He drops it with the other garment and takes a few steps forward. Kat sees a genuine smile aimed toward her, but something else is beneath it; a smirk.

Kat feels his arms snake around her waist and she places her hands with his on her back. Raph loosens the obi and it falls away. He leans down and kisses her, with all the love he can muster. Kat deepens the kiss, her arms around his shoulders.

"I love you.." Raph murmurs. He kisses down her neck. Kat moves her head to the side, giving him her permission. With her white kimono loosened, he brushes it aside and continues on his path down her shoulder. That stirs a soft moan from Kat.

"I love you too," she says. Raph looks back up at her face. Her hair still has pins and flowers in it. He rubs two of his fingers with the white fabric of her dress between them. He looks at his bride.

She understands and it falls to the floor. She still has the red and gold layer around her. Raph sets his hand on her shoulders and she lowers to the sheets. His hand gets tangled in her hair, the golden pins coming out and her hairdo coming loose.

"Do you think..?" Katsumi asks, grabbing all of Raph's attention. She places her hand on her abdomen. "I mean.. Would you-" Raph covers it with one of his. Kat looks up at him through her long eyelashes.

"With all my heart," he vows. His hand goes to the ribbon around her waist, "Anything, as long as it's with you."

* * *

 **Who loves it when a story ends on a quote?**

 **Raphie's bein' awfully sappy. Must be Katsumi's doing.**

 **Who thinks that picture is just the most romantic thing ever. I was thinking, 'then they go to the master bedroom- wait.. why on earth would Raph follow the rules like that?' And they ended up on the balcony, music below them.** ***le sigh~***

 **And.. D and A are expecting! Who felt that coming?**

 **Well, this is the last chapter. If I ever to D's and Mikester's, it's not going to be for awhile. So... please don't count on it.**

 **In fact.. I'm not sure what I'll be doing until summer. (Blind in Want, 'A Turtle's Heart Part 3'!)**

 **...Who wants another installment of Heather aka Country Lass~?**

 **(Usually I'd put my finished titles here, but considering I don't have space/time, I'll just say read my profile, it's bound to tell you there.)**

 **-CtW out! Love ya!**


End file.
